Nuestras apacibles vidas, o no
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: ¡Joder! ¡tiene que haber una explicación para esto! ¡Lily es la mejor persona de todo el planeta!¡no puede ser una maldita mortífaga. Segunda parte de Cuando me di cuenta...
1. Tres años después

Avertencias previas: Si os disteis por satisfechos con el final de "cuando..." no leáis esta contnuación. Puede no ser lo que esperáis o puede que os parezca demasiado paranoia y pretensión por mi parte el explicar lo que pasó después de Hogwarts... En principio intentaré que sea un fic de lectura independiente, es decir, que no haga falta leerse la primera parte, pero como no creo que me salga... yo os recomiendo que la leáis... Y a ver que os parece. La temática claro, se centrará menos en los líos amorosos, aunque haberlos, haylos. Y con eso os dejo con el primer capítulo de...

NUESTRAS APACIBLES VIDAS... O NO

Disclaimer: mmm... que nada es mío y tal... y ya está. Lo que sí es mío, es mío, lo juro.

1. TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Una chica rubia, de unos veinte años, caminaba apresurada por una de las calles más concurridas de Londres. Sus pasos iban marcados por el rítmico taconeo de sus botas altas. Pero no era el monótono ruido de los zapatos lo que hacía que mucha gente se quedara mirando a la chica, sino su evidente atractivo. Era una mujer muy bella, esbelta y de piel clara; además vestía con buen gusto y sencillez. Parecía ajena a las miradas e iba más pendiente de su reloj y de que las bolsas de papel de una conocida cadena de supermercados se mantuvieran firmes en sus brazos. Parecía tener mucha prisa por hacer algo. Tomó un desvío a la derecha de la calle y siguió caminando apresuradamente. Esa calle lateral era estrecha y parecía no contener más que cubos de basura y un enjambre de gatos hambrientos. Unas pocas puertas daban hasta allí, todas parecían pertenecer a la parte trasera de los altos bloques de pisos que se levantaban a ambos lados. Nuestra rubia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en ese callejón, como un orangután con tutú. Paró delante de una de las puertas grises, iguales a las demás y posó las bolsas en el suelo buscando algo en su bolso con ansiedad. Chasqueó la lengua y sacó una llave plateada que no parecía pertenecer a la oxidada cerradura de la puerta. La introdujo y la giró suavemente: la puerta obedeció con un chasquido. Recogió las bolsas suspirando y entró en el edificio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí..

Contra todo pronóstico, la chica no entró en una sucia escalera que llevaba a viviendas superiores, sino a un recibidor confortable que llevaba a lo que parecía ser un adorable saloncito de donde salían ruidos.

- James, a la puerta no le vendría mal una mano de pintura- saludó la rubia entrando a lo que parecía ser la cocina y dejando las bolsas en la mesa. Luego empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo negro que llevaba y se encaminó hacia el saloncito. Dejó el abrigo encima de una silla. En el salón había un hombre joven, de unos veintiún o veintidos años, que apagó la televisión y fue a saludar a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Tracy, no te esperaba hoy...

James era un chico alto y bien proporcionado, con rasgos de hombre, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa delataban un carácter jovial y alegre, quizás hasta arrogante. Su aspecto, de todos modos, hizo torcer el morro a la chica, Tracy.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te afeitas y tomas una buena ducha?

James encogió los hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá, abatido. Tracy se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Lily?

- Nada- contestó el joven- en el Ministerio también siguen sin saber nada.

Tracy le acarició ligeramente un brazo y se esforzó por sonreír.

- Voy a ordenarte la compra y luego te plancharé el uniforme, mañana se acaba tu permiso ¿no?

James asintió de nuevo.

- A lo mejor desde el Ministerio te es más fácil conseguir alguna pista... los aurores tenéis acceso a casi toda la información.- siguió diciendo Tracy desde la cocina.

James no respondió. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta una pequeña chimenea que había en el lateral del saloncito. Cogió una foto que estaba encima, apoyada. En ella se podían ver dos jovenes abrazados. El chico era él y tenía sujeta por la cintura a una guapa pelirroja que llevaba una boina en la cabeza. Esa era Lily. Su novia desde hacía tres años y con la que hacía un año se había ido a vivir a ese piso escondido dentro del Londres muggle. La foto era de sus úlitmas vacaciones en Francia. Una amiga de los dos, Elise, vivía allí desde que había acabado los estudios en Hogwarts e iban cuando podían a hacerle una visita. A Lily le encantaba Francia, en especial París, y más concretamente los barrios antiguos de la ciudad. Solía decir que las paredes de esos antiguos edificios vibraban por la cantidad de recuerdos que guardaban. En una foto cercana se podía ver también a Elise con Remus, su novio, y uno de los mejores amigos de James, que sonreían junto a otras dos parejas; una formada por la chica rubia que seguía atareada en la cocina y un hombre de mirada apacible y pelo claro, y otra compuesta por un hombre moreno y alto, sumamente atractivo, y una chioca con el pelo anaranjado y mirada risueña. Sus mejores amigos. Artemis era el chico de mirada tranquila, que trabajaba como cazador para el Ministerio, era uno de los mejores amigos de Lily y un buen amigo suyo también. El hombre guapo era Sirius, su mejor amigo desde que le salieron los dientes de leche, auror como él y que había estado saliendo con la chica del pelo anaranjado, Kate, pero lo habían dejado hacía medio año por sus continuas discusiones y celos. Ambos seguían enamorados hasta las pestañas.

- Esa foto nos la hizo Lily cuando fuimos a ver a Remus y a Elise el primer verano después de Hogwarts.- James se giró un poco sobresaltado, detrás de él estaba Tracy mirando la foto- ¿Dónde tienes la túnica del uniforme?

- Dentro del armario, en el segundo cajón- recordó James. Lily era quien ordenaba sus túnicas siempre allí, y él lo seguía haciendo. Aún dos meses después de que ella desapareciera, dejando en el piso todas sus cosas y una simple nota: "Te quiero James. No lo olvides. Fdo: tu ángel"

Suspiró. La había buscado por todo Londres, había preguntado a amigos y conocidos, su hermana no sabía nada (los padres de Lily habían fallecido en un accidente de coche al año siguiente de acabar los estudios, al menos su padre tuvo tiempo de darle la aprobación), sus extraños compañeros de trabajo de la oficina de Administración del Ministerio tampoco... y era difícil encontrarla porque no sabía tan siquiera por qué se había ido. Eran felices y se querían. ¡Incluso él estaba a punto de dar "el paso"! ¡Iba a pedirle que se casara con él! Pero desapareció, de la noche a la mañana y él se había hundido ¿Qué podía estar mal? Ni siquiera Kate, una de sus amigas íntimas le había sabido dar una razón.

- Ayer nos llegó una carta de Elise- dijo Tracy para empezar una conversación mientras empezaba a planchar cuidadosamente una túnica azul marino con una A plateada en la espalda- Dice que últimamente tiene más trabajo que nunca investigando esas cosas que ella investiga... También dice que a Remus le va bien en Bulgaria, trabajando en esa poción para mitigar las transformaciones de los Licántropos.

- Hm- asintió James despreocupadamente mientras iba a la cocina a buscar una cerveza- ¿Quieres algo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Me tengo que ir volando al despacho. Esta tarde tengo que ver un baño y... ¿sabes? ¡Es posible que me den el proyecto de una casa entera!- exclamó la chica emocionada

- Eso es fantásticoTracy- la anmó el chico con una sonrisa forzada- Algún día serás la mejor descoradora de Inglaterra...

- No...- contestó modestamente la chica, ligeramente sonrojada- A mí con que me den un buen sueldo que nos ayude a pagar la hipoteca de la casa y a vivir bien estoy tranquila... Por cierto... vente mañana a tomar el té.

El chico hizo una mueca, preparado para declinar la invitación.

- No sé...

- ¡Oh, vamos! Artemis tiene muchas ganas de verte. Todavía no tenemos mesa, pero podemos apoyar las tazas en una caja de cartón... venga... a las 6, mañana y no te aceptaré un "no".

El chico puso cara de contrariedad pero asintió. Al fin y al cabo había estado muy poco por sus amigos últimamente y ellos le habían apoyado muchísimo. Kate, Tracy y Peter, que tenían horarios más flexibles, evitaban que su casa se convirtiera en una pocilga y Sirius y Artemis le animaban todo lo que podían. Incluso Remus y Elise, que estaban siempre desbordados de trabajo habían ido a verle.

- Estaré allí a las 6 en punto- contestó con una sonrisa James

- ¡Fantástico!- el hombre no supo si lo decía por su respuesta o por el resultado del planchado de su túnica, que la chica observaba.

Tracy dobló la prenda y recogió la tabla de planchar y la plancha, luego volvió a donde estaba su amigo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

- Hace cinco minutos que me tenía que haber ido- dijo con prisa mientras recogía las cosas- ¡Le daré tu llave a Kate!- dijo a modo de despedida mientras salía a la calle.

James suspiró, otra vez en su soledad. Lily... La casa no parecía suya si ella no estaba allí, perdiendo al ajedrez contra él, o viendo la televisión, o saliendo del baño y despertando sus sentidos con el olor de su piel y su jabón... Lily ¿Por qué te has ido?

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana y no le costó nada el levantarse. No dormía bien en esa cama desde que ella se había marchado. Siguiendo el consejo de Tracy, se metió en la ducha y se afeitó la barba de varios días que empezaba a lucir. Se vistió y se colocó la túnica por encima de la cabeza. Esas operaciones tan simples habían hecho que ugggh-James Potter pasara a ser aaaaaaahh- ¡James Potter! Aunque una sonrisa no hubiera estado mal para completar el conjunto. Metió lo necesario en su maletín y decidió que no estaba de humor para desayunar en casa, sin Lily quitándole toda la comida del plato; aunque desde la muerte de sus padres comía menos y estaba más delgada.

Con gestos automáticos tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu, se metió en la chimenea y los lanzó a l suelo provocando una enorme llamarada verde.

- ¡Al Ministerio de Magia!

Inmediatamente notó esa sensación tan desagradable que le recordaba al aspirador muggle que había comprado Lily para casa y un quemazón molesto en los ojos. En unos segundos, salía elegantemente por una de las chimeneas del Ministerio sacudiéndose la molesta ceniza.

- Ei ¡Potter!- Se giró. Dedalus Diggle, un hombre algo mayor que él y que tenía un negocio en el Callejón Diaggon le saludó- ¡Tenemos ganas de volverte a ver sobre la escoba!

James sonrió débilmente.

- Sólo soy suplente Diggle- le recordó el chico mientras el otro hombre se ponía a su paso.

- Y yo juro sobre mi escoba que nunca los Pudlemore United han desaprobechado tanto a un buen jugador como tú. ¿Qué tal estás?- añadió el hombre con preocupación

James sabía que esa pregunta quería decir: ¿Has intentado ya suicidarte desde que tu novia se fue?

- Muy bien, gracias... ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Diggle?

- Mmm... asuntillos- contestó el hombre evasivamente- ¿Has leído esta mañana el profeta, Potter?

El joven negó con la cabeza, contento por el cambio de tema.

- Voldemort- dijo el hombre tras vigilar que nadie les oyera y avanzando hacia el ascensor. El guardia de seguridad no le dijo nada a Diggle.- Ha vuelto a actuar. Bueno, él o sus asquerosos mortífagos... han intentado asesinar a la hija de Johnatan Prescot, el jefe del laboratorio de alquímia...

- ¡A Joanna!- exclamó James, Dedalus le hizo un signo para que disminuyera el tono de su voz- No me lo puedo creer... ¡cabrón!... Joanna jugaba conmigo en el equipo de Quidditch, era una Gryffindor...

El hombre hizo un gesto de pesar.

- Se rumorea que Voldemort intentó ganarse al señor Prescot, pero él se negó a pasarse a su bando y entonces.... pobre chiquilla, está en San Mungo, recuperándose... la debieron creer muerta después de las toruras- murmuró con evidente pena Dedalus.

James asintió, pesaroso. Joanna... Voldemort había empezado a actuar estando él en el colegio, pero en los dos últimos años los ataques se habían multiplicado. En todos los sitios habían infiltrados, gente bajo el Imperius, espías en las más altas esferas... pero no se podían localizar de ninguna manera. El Ministerio era un lugar tan poco seguro como lo podía ser la calle... Un presagio negro le vino a la cabeza de repente. Y si a Lily la habían... Rápidamente desterró el pensamiento de su cabeza: no habían encontrado a Lily. Eso era buena señal.

- Bueno Potter... Espero que nos veamos pronto- Dedalus tomó las escaleras en vez de esperar al ascensor.

James no fue tan impaciente y esperó a tomar uno de los ascensores para llegar a su despacho.

- ¡Paddy, cariño, ya estoy en casa!- dijo con fingida alegría cuando llegó a su despacho, no podía poner cara de palo a los demás, si no quería que le invitaran a tomar otro "permiso". El trabajo le ayudaría a distraerse

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Prongsie?- contestó una voz de falsete, que provenía del guapísimo moreno de la foto- ¡Se ha enfriado la cena!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. Luego Sirius le dio un rápido abrazo a su amigo.

- Te he echado de menos... sin nuestro partido de baloncesto con la papelera a media mañana, las bromas de la hora de comer, el paseo en busca de secretarias macizas en la sobremesa y la partida de ajedrez de por la tarde he tenido que...

- Trabajar- acabó por él una voz femenina. Una mujer bajita y menuda pero con cara de decisión y un porte muy elegante entró a su despacho. Tendría unos treinta años y era su compañera, Emily Vance.

- Emily...- se quejó el moreno- Yo trabajo, y mucho... Lo que pasa es que no me dan acción, a James y a mí simepre nos tocan los peores casos.

Emily sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Ai juventud! ¡Qué prisa por arriesgar la vida!- exclamó como una reina del drama- Sois aurores desde hace un año, queridos. No todo es sacar la espada de la piedra y construir Camelot.- les reprendió dulcemente- ¿Y tú que tal estás, querido?- preguntó Emily- ¿Sabes algo de tu chica?

- Nada Emily- contestó triste- nada..

Sirius asintió y Emily le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Yo la conozco y es buena chica. Además, aunque no lo fuera tendría que ser tonta para dejar un hombre como tú en casa- James sonrió complacido.

- ¡Emily!- se quejó Sirius- ¡No tontees con otros que sabes que me pongo celoso!

- Ya sabes que tú eres mi único hombre- bromeó la mujer antes de salir del despacho y dejarles a los dos solos- Por cierto, "el ogro" quiere veros a los dos en su despacho.

James y Sirius cruzaron miradas de preocupación. El ogro era su jefe, Mr. Crouch, un mago tan recto y formal que la reina Isabel II a su lado parecía un payaso del Circo del Sol.

- A ver... ¿Que has hecho? Porque yo acabo de llegar- dijo James.

- Te juro que esta vez nada. Lo de flirtear con su mujer fue totalmente involuntario, ella me estaba siguiendo el rollo.

James se frotó las sienes.

- Tendrías que volver con Kate. Es la mujer para ti, te lo digo yo.

- Es la mujer para mí y para 50 más- contestó Sirius con la voz amarga.

- Ella no te ha sido infiel- le reprimióJames.

- ¡Ni yo a ella! Pero no puedo estar con una mujer que trabaja meneando el culo encima de una barra de bar y sirviendo tequilas a un montón de borrachos que lo único que quieren es verle las...

- Es su trabajo Sirius y se lo pagan mejor que a nosotros- le cortó James mientras se dirigían al despacho de Crouch, últimamente había hablado mucho con Kate del tema, sabía que ella no pensaba dejar su trabajo simplemente por los celos de Sirius cuando ella había tenido que aguantar y aguantaba cosas peores..

- ¡Pero no es un trabajo decente!- se quejó el moreno.

James le miró de reojo y suspiró.

- Ahora tú me sales con lo de la decencia. Es sólo provisional, hasta que tenga una oportunidad con algún productor; además allí también canta

- Sí... cómo si a alguno de esos tíos les importara, no se fijan en su voz precisamente. Además tú no lo entiendes. Tu novia no se anda exhibiendo como un trozo de carne...

Inmediatamente James contrajo el rostro y Sirius se dio cuenta de su error

- Perdona James, no pretendía... Yo aquí hablando de mis problemas y tú... tú... ya sabes... – dijo el chico disculpándose

- Tranquilo Padfoot, algún día tendré que sacar la cabeza del hoyo...

- Buenos días- les saludó alguien al girar la esquina, un hombre de mediana edad a quien le faltaba un trozo de nariz- Bienvenido, James.

- Buenos días señor Murri- saludaron los dos con la mano

- Os habéis enterado de lo de la señorita Prescot, supongo- dijo el veterano auror

- ¿Joanna? ¿Han atacado a Joanna?- exclamó Sirius.

James y Murri asintieron.

- En serio Sirius, si la seguridad del mundo mágico depende de ti... vamos mal, vamos muy mal- dijo negando con la cabeza James.

- Ja, ja, para un día que llego pronto para recibirte... ¿así me lo agradeces? Encima de que incremento mis horas de aburrimiento vas y te burlas de mí.

El profesor Murri los miraba circunspecto.

- Menos broma muchachos. La seguridad no es una cosa liviana, así que no se lo tomen a risa. Y señor Black, si se preocupa por sus horas de letargia le debo de informar que con la cantidad de ataques que sufrimos últimamente pronto no tendrá que preocuparse.

Ambos jóvenes agacharon la cabeza como aceptando la reprimenda. El señor Murri volvió a darles los buenos días y se alejó a zancadas de allí.

- A ver si tiene razón... Estoy harto de leer todas esas notícias de ataques y asesinatos mientras yo estoy en el despacho archivando papeles. No nos entrenaron para eso.

James suspiró.

- Vamos al despacho de Crouch, anda.

Siguiendo un camino ya conocido por los pasillos, los dos chicos llegaron a una puerta de formica con una ventanita de cristal. En la placa dorada que se podía leer a la altura de los ojos ponía. Jefe del Departamento de Defensa Mágica. Sirius exhaló un suspiro y dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta. En seguida se oyó un "pasen" en voz segura. Abrieron la puerta.

De pie, tras un escritorio tan perfectamente ordenado y limpio que no podía ser natural, les aguardaba un hombre de bigote fino y aparencia pulcra y recta. Tenía el aspecto de esos caballeros ingleses que parecen haberse tragado el perchero del recibidor de su casa.

- Señores- les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento y una vez lo hubieron hecho el también se sentó- Me alegro de verle reincorporado en nuestras filas, señor Potter. Dele recuerdos a su abuelo cuando le vea.

James contestó con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

- Bien, caballeros, el asunto que nos ocupa y por el que les he mandado llamar es a la vez delicado y desagradable, sobretodo para ustedes. Quiero que esto se lleve con suma discreción y confío, por la parte que les concierne, que lo llevaran con el más absoluto secretismo.

Ambos hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

- Bien. Supongo que se han enterado de lo de la joven Prescot... una verdadera suerte que aún conserve la vida. Hechos como éste nos inducen a pensar que el número de seguidores activos del Inombrable aumenta.- Crouch sacó una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se puso a hojear unos papeles- Nuestros departamentos de investigación han localizado un foco de seguidores (o posibles seguidores) en la ciudad de París, y en cooperación con el Ministerio francés hemos identificado a algunos.- retiró unas fotografías de la carpeta- Supongo que algunos les seran familiares...

- Snape... ¿porqué no me sorprende?- murmuró James

- El señor Snape tiene antecedentes en la familia. Su padre perteneció a una antigua organización que sospechamos es la base de esta- siguió explicando- Hay brujos de todas las nacionalidades... Una veintena en total.

James tosió.

- ¿No le parece que sería arriesgarse mucho por su parte? Quiero decir, juntarse un grupo tan numeroso...- empezó Sirius

- Eso es lo que nos preocupa- le interrumpió Crouch- Qué hacen allí. Tiene que ser algo importante, pues la mayoría de mortífagos se esconden entre nosotros. Custodian algo. Y vuestra tarea es ira a descubrir el qué e intentar encontrar cualquier treta legal para desarticularlos.

Sirius abrió los ojos con admiración.

- ¿Nosotros, señor? O sea, hace seis meses que nos encargamos del papeleo y...

- ¿No está de acuerdo, Black?- le cortó amenazante su jefe

- Sirius quiere decir que... ¿porqué nosotros? ¿Por qué una misión tan importante de repente?.

El señor Crouch se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, pareciendo pensar.

- Esta es la parte delicada- extrajo dos fotografías de su carpeta- Estas dos mujeres pertenecen al grupo sospechoso.

Puso un par de fotografías en blanco y negro delante de ellos. En una se veía a una chica morena, con rasgos misteriosos y una elegancia innata. La otra una chica pelirroja alta y delgada que sonreía.

- Han sido tomadas en París- explicó- Creo que ya entienden lo que les quiero decir.

- ¡Mi novia no es una asesina!- chilló James al llegar al despacho que compartía con su amigo, dándole un puntapié a su escritorio.

- James...

- ¡Joder! ¡tiene que haber una explicación para esto! ¡Lily es la mejor persona de todo el planeta!- lanzó un montón de carpetas al suelo que Sirius empezó a recoger- ¡no puede ser una maldita mortífaga!

- James...- volvió a repetir el moreno.

- ¡Te digo que Lily preferiría cortarse una mano antes que hacer daño a alguien!- le chilló su amigo a Sirius.

El moreno, cansado, lo tomó por los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared.

- ¿Quieres calmarte, joder?- exclamó- ¡Conozco a Lily! ¡Y conozco a mi prima! ¡Y esto me está volviendo tan loco como a ti, pero cálmate! Crouch nos está dando una oportunidad...

- ¡Una oportunidad de qué!- gritó James- ¡Nos está usando para hacerles chantaje emocional, Sirius!

El moreno volvió a asirle.

- Y a la vez lo está manteniendo en sumo secreto. Eso está a nuestro favor. Podremos descubrir que es lo que pasa realmente... Y hemos encontrado a Lily por fin.

- Te repito...

- Sé que Lily no puede ser una mortífaga. Pero está con ellos... ¿Quién sabe si la han engañado, o han usado un Imperius?- James pareció calmarse- Mi prima será lo que quieras, pero tampoco es una asesina... Mañana saldremos para París.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?- preguntó James exaltado.

- Primero tenemos que hablar con los demás... quizás sepan algo que no nos han querido decir...

James pareció pensar algo y luego asintió. Dos de los amigos íntimos de Lily, Artemis y Kate, estaban en la ciudad. Quizás supieran algo

Sirius aparcó su restaurada moto en la entrada de una casita de Hartfield. James bajó dela parte trasera y se quitó el casco.

- Me niego a volver a viajar contigo- se quejó el chico- Todos esos muggles que nos han visto tenían "Son gays" escrito en la cara.

Sirius también se quitó el casco y se sacudió el pelo.

- Bueno, iba siendo hora de que salieras del armario y confesaras todo lo que sientes por mí.- dijo usando su mirada más sensual

James metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la puerta de la casita.

- Pídele a Kate qe vuelva contigo. Te me estás insinuando hasta a mí y vas a hacer que cierre la puerta del dormitorio con llave cada vez que te quedas en casa.

- Ja, ja, ja... ya te he dicho que Kate está más que olvidada.

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y llamó al timbre de la casa.

- Vuelve con Kate- dijo justo antes de que se abriera la puerta y su amigo pudiera replicar.

- ¿Quién tiene que volver con Kate? ¡Ah Sirius!- exclamó Tracy desde la entrada- ¡Tú también has venido!

Sirius sonrió y siguió a Tracy que los guiaba dentro de la casa.

- Nos tendremos que sentar en cojines, pero en Oriente el té se toma así ¿no?- dijo riéndose sola y cogiendo sus abrigos- ¡Artemis, cariño! ¡Estan aquí Sirius y James! Voy a hacer el té- se excusó la chica yendo hacia la cocina.

- ¡Qué miedo!- murmuró Sirius- ¿Te imaginas vivir así... tan... tan... pareja?

- Tú has vivido así con Kate y te mueres por repetirlo- le dijo James

- Bueno, ya valió con Kate ¿no? Parece que de cada diez palabras que me diriges una es Kate

Por la puerta del Salón entró Artemis vestido con una camiseta vieja llena de manchas azules.

- Estaba pintando- explicó el chico- el futuro cuarto de los espero muy futuros niños- les dijo en un susurro y fingiendo un escalofrío.

Los otros dos se rieron y se acomodaron en los cojines.

- A ver si dentro de poco os podemos invitar a tomar el té en un salón decente- rió el chico.

- ¿Te estás metiendo con mi salón?- Tracy deposito una bandeja sobre una caja de cartón que servía de mesa y besó a su novio en los labios- Mi salón es perfecto.

- No se puede negar que tiene muchas posibilidades- bromeó James observando las paderes desnudas.

- ¡Hombres!- murmuró Tracy acomodándose- El decorar una casa lleva su tiempo y su dinero... Ya me lo contaréis cuando veáis el resultado.

Tracy sirvió el té y las galletas

- Bueno... ¿Qué tal lo lleváis en el Departamento? – preguntó Artemis sirviéndose azúcar en el té. Tracy le dio un manotazo y murmuró algo parecido "el azúcar es mala". El chico suspiró y se siguió echando azúcar

- Mal- contestó James tras intercambiar una mirada con Sirius- muy mal.

Tracy asintió.

- Sí... nos hemos enterado de lo de Joanna- dijo- Mañana después de salir del despacho iré a verla. Su madre y mi madre son buenas amigas.

James y Siriusse miraron.

- En realidad eso no ha sido lo peor- explicó Sirius- Tenemos que haceros una pregunta y nos tenéis que prometer máxima discreción y ser sinceros.

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Artemis con el semblante serio.

- De Lily y de Elise... ¿Sabéis algo de ellas que no nos hayáis dicho?- preguntó James con cara de preocupación.

Tracy miró a Artemis con sorpresa y luego a sus dos otros amigos; Artemis miraba a James con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Les ha pasado algo? ¿Ha desaparecido Elise?- empezó a disparar la rubia, Artemis la tomó de la mano y se la apretó para que se mantuviera tranquila.

- ¿A qué te refieres con algo?- preguntó el chico

- No sé... algún proyecto en el que estén trabajando, relaciones con gente extraña...- enumeró Sirius.

Tracy negó con la cabeza y Artemis no movió un músculo, dando a entender que no sabía nada de eso.

- El Ministerio sospecha que son mortífagas- explicó James sin dar más rodeos, enseguida se oyó un grito contenido de Tracy.

- Elise y Lily no son mortífagas- contestó Artemis plenamente convencido- ¿Por qué se inverntan semejantes sandeces?

James y Sirius se volvieron a mirar y suspiraron.

- Las dos están en Francia, con un grupo de presuntos mortífagos... Se sospecha que están haciendo algo muy importante allí.

- Lily y Elise no son mortífagas- volvió a repetir Artemis- Me sorprende que lo creáis.

James dio un puñetazo a la caja de cartón haciendo volar la tetera, las tazas y las bandejas por los aires; Sirius lo arregló todo disimuladamente con un "reparo".

- ¡Sé que Lily no es una mortífaga mejor que tú! ¡No hace falta que me lo repitas!- chilló el jóven- Lo que no sé es por qué se fue de casa sin decir nada y qué coño hace en Francia con gente como Snape.

Artemis pestañeó mientras Tracy miraba asustada. Luego el chico exhaló un suspiro.

- No sé nada, de verdad. Esto me ha pillado tan de sorpresa que... lo siento, James. El aludido negó con la cabeza, ya más calmado- Aunque... pero no es nada importante...

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Sirius- Todo puede ser importante.

Artemis se levantó y salió un momento del salón. El silencio continuó hasta que entró de nuevo. Tracy no hacía más que mirar con aprensión a James y a Sirius.

- Estas son las cartas de Elise- explicó el chico sentándose y pasándoles unos papeles- al principio solía escribirme cartas larguísimas y se la notaba muy contenta... pero hace año y medio o así, un poco antes de salir de la escuela de desembrujadores, las cartas empezaron a ser más escuetas y ya casi nunca me explica nada de lo que hace... habla más de los tiempos de Hogwarts y me pregunta por todo lo que pasa por aquí... Las últimas veces que hemos ido a visitarla se lo he comentado de refilón, pero siempre elude el tema. No sé si eso os sirve de algo- acabó Artemis frotándose la frente.

Sirius asintió, le dio el último trago a su té y se levantó. James le imitó.

- Nos tenemos que ir ya- se disculpó el moreno- Mañana salimos para París y todavía tenemos que ir a hablar con Kate.

Artemis se levantó para acompañarles a la puerta. Tracy se quedó sentada, mirando al suelo.

- Bueno, muchas gracias...- empezó a despedirse Sirius en la entrada.

- Esperad un momento- Tracy salió a la puerta en ese instante con cara de circunstancias- Yo sí se algo.

Los tres hombres miraron a la chica con caras de incredulidad. Artemis volvió a cerrar la puerta

- Bueno... no te enfades conmigo James, pero le prometí a Lily que le guardaría el secreto y... me enteré por error y pareció muy preocupada y...

- ¡Suéltalo ya!- la apresuró James, la chica se asustó- perdona, estoy algo nervioso y...

Tracy le restó importancia con un gesto y tomó aire.

- Lily no trabajaba en el departamento de Administración del Ministerio.- todos la miraron confusos- Lo descubrí el día que fui a llevarle las muestras de pintura para vuestro piso... Entré directamente en su despacho, sin llamar, y puedo jurar que eso no era un despacho de Administración...

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James confuso

- Lily estaba reunida con una mujer y un hombre que no conozco. Miraban unos papeles extrañisimos con puntos móviles cuando les sorprendí. Los dos se enfadaron mucho conmigo, pero Lily les dijo que ya se encargaba ella y me hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto... La mujer quería que me hiciera un "chivatus" o un "obliviate", pero Lily dijo que confiaba en mí... Por eso no lo dije antes. No quería traicionarla...

- ¿Y no sabes en qué trabajaba?- la cortó James de nuevo

Tracy negó con la cabeza.

- El hombre y la mujer llevaban túnicas oscuras, pero no sé de qué color ni si llevaban algún distintivo. Además no me acuerdo bien de sus caras... me puse muy nerviosa- dijo al final

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Muchos magos llevaban túnicas oscuras... pero todo estaba muy turbio.

- Nos vamos a ver a Kate- dijo James finalmente- quizás ella sepa algo más.

- ¿Y tu abuelo?- preguntó Artemis- Lily se lleva muy bien con él.

James negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que no sabe nada. Cuando Lily huyó le afectó mucho y eso no podía ser fingido.

- ¿Os acompaño?- preguntó Artemis antes de que arrancaran la moto.

- No hace falta- dijo Sirius poniéndose el casco- Os tendremos al tanto.

Poco después desaparecieron carretera allá, dejando a la pareja en el portal, con cara de circunstancias.

- Tiene que haber algún motivo para ello...-murmuró Artemis. Tracy le tomó de la mano y lo guió dentro de la casa.

El "Eclipse Total" abría todas las noches y tenía una numerosa clientela. Era un pub donde pinchaban buena música y se podía pasar un buen rato tomando una copa. Las camareras eran muy buenas sirviendo y de vez en cuando, si la ocasión lo requería se marcaban un baile en la barra. Una chica de pelo anaranjado recogido en un moño desaliñado y vestida con un top de estampado de leopardo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y mucho a la vista, y unos pantalones muy anchos y caídos, ordenaba y revisaba las diferentes botellas detrás de la barra mientras canturreaba.

- "I'm strong enough! To live without you, strong enough..." ¡Está cerrado!- la chica se giró amenazante hacia la puerta de entrada del local, que había oído, todavía no era hora de abrir.- ¡James!- exclamó alegremente al reconocer al intruso y avanzando para darle un abrazo- y tú- paró en seco cuando vio que Sirius venía detrás.

- Me alegro tanto como tú de verte- contestó el moreno viendo la cara de su ex-novia.

- Lo dudo- contestó ella con un gesto despreciativo de su mano y dedicando toda su atención a James. Lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo a la barra- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias Kat- declinó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Oh, venga, yo invito... ¿Una cerveza?

No esperó la contestación y abrió dos botellines, uno se lo alcanzó a James y ella le dio un trago al otro. Sirius mientras también se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

- ¿Me pones otra cerveza a mí también?- preguntó fingiendo cortesía.

- Está cerrado, no puedo servirte.- le contestó ella muy secamente. Sirius dio un golpe en la barra molesto mientras ella lo ignoraba deliberadamente- ¿Y qué tal todo James?

- Sobrevivo- contestó el chico con una sonrisa- ¿y tú?

- Bien, tengo una audición mañana para un papel secundario en un musical... ¡Estoy histérica!

- Te cogeran seguro- la animó el chico brindando por ella.

- Sí, seguro que si vas tan tapadita como ahora te cogen- dijo Sirius mirando con desaprobación su atuendo.

Kate chasqueó la lengua.

- James... dile a tu amigo que si quiere conservar la nariz de una pieza me deje un rato en paz.

- Sirius- empezó a decir James...

- Lo he oído- le cortó el moreno sin dejar de mirar ala chica, luego suspiró y se puso a jugar con la chapa de la cerveza de James.

Kate miró brevemente al moreno y luego recuperó la sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Has venido sólo a verme o debo este placer a algún otro motivo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó James alzando una ceja.

- Porque hace mil años que no venías por aquí, y ése tampoco- dijo señalando a Sirius- ¿ha pasado algo?

James asintió.

- Pero antes... debo de ir al baño un momento- se disculpó.

Kate afirmó con la cabeza y se puso a limpiar la barra. Le quitó a Sirius la chapa de la cerveza y la tiró a canasta al cubo de la basura. Falló. Así que tuvo que agacharse a recogerla y tirarla del modo normal coreada por la risita burlona de Sirius.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó picada mientras reanudaba su tarea

- De ti, obviamente- La chica le miró con asco- ¿Qué tal viviendo con.... Fabian, o es otro?

- No te importa- contestó la chica- Y para tu información, aunque no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no estoy viviendo conningún chico, sino con tres compañeras de trabajo.

- Oh ¿Dónde te ha tocado dormir? ¿En la despensa?

- Mejor que en tu cama- musitó la chica distraída.- Y si vas a insultarme ve saliendo por la puerta ...

- ¿Y si me voy me harás un bailecito privado, de esos que te marcas todas las noches para tus fans,- dijo con tono cruel- o los fans de tu escote, mejor dicho?

Kate le cruzó la cara de una bofetada antes de qua acabara la frase

- No vuelvas a hablarme así, Sirius. Es demasiado bajo y sé que no eres así- murmuró la chica, mientras una lágrima peleaba por salir de sus ojos vidriosos. Se dio la vuelta fingiendo alinear unas botellas.

Sirius observó su casi desnuda espalda, la misma espalda estrecha que tantas noches había recorrido con sus manos deseosas de hacerla suya para siempre.

- Kate- susurró- No pretendía...

La chica se asía fuertemente a la repisa y empezaba a temblar.

- No pretendías llamarme putón verbenero ¿no? ¡Pues llevas seis meses isinuándomelo!- se giró- ¡Si no lo pretendías hacer perdona que te diga, pero disimulas de maravilla!

- ¡Entiéndeme!

- ¡No! Entiéndeme tú a mí- dijo al borde del llanto- ¿Alguna vez le he puesto yo restricciones a tu vida? ¿Te he prohibido seguirte viendo con tus amigas? Desde que estuvimos en Hogwarts me propuse acabar con las escenitas y ser más tolerante... pero tú... ¡Tú no!

- ¿Es forma de ganarse la vida?- le espetó Sirius

- Gano el triple que tú- contestó rápidamente la chica- Trabajo seis horas al día, cinco días a la semana y no arriesgo mi vida. Me parece una forma de ganarme la vida bastante buena, hasta que pueda hacer lo que me guste.

Sirius suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás.

- No puedo dormir sabiendo que trabajas aquí.- dijo al final

- Yo no puedo dormir sabiendo que arriesgas la vida con todo lo que hay allí fuera- le contestó ella- Además... ¿Alguna vez he traicionado tu confianza?

Sirius se incorporó.

- Confío en tí, pero no en los demás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

- ¿Y entonces?- pidió el moreno

- No voy a dejar el trabajo, Sirius.

El chico asintió pero no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de que James estaba tardando demasiado para haber ido sólo al baño. El merodeador, sin embargo, estaba esperando detrás de la puerta a que las voces cesasen. Ya que su vida sentimental era un caos podía colaborar en arreglar la de los demás. Cuando notó que todo estaba en silencio de nuevo, salió del baño. Sirius estaba apoyado en la barra y Kate estaba en frente, mirando al suelo.

- James- saludó de nuevo la chica cuando le vio llegar, como si su presencia aliviara la tensa situación- Ahora me tienes que contar que es lo que os preocupa.

Mientras decía eso abrió otra cerveza y la dejó justo delante de Sirius, sin mirarle. El moreno sonrió ante el gesto. James ocupó su sitio en el taburete.

- Será mejor que te sientes Kate- la recomendó el chico.

Kate fruncio el ceño y se sentó encima de unas cajas de bebidas que tintinearon un poco.

- Me estás preocupando- murmuró mirando el semblante del chico.

- No me voy a andar con rodeos porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. El departamento de Defensa ha descubierto que Lily y Elise están en París- explicó James, Kate abrió la boca sorprendida y profirió una pequeña exclamación- Y sospecha que son seguidoras activas de Voldemort.

Si a la chica hubiera visto a Dumbledore vestido con la nueva coleción de fiesta de Madam Malkin no se hubiera quedado más perpleja.

- ¿Qué qué?.. a ver... a ver... que no me entero bien... ¿Qué qué?- volvió a repetir confusa- El ministerio a encontrado a Lily y Elise... ¡pero si Elise no estaba perdida!

James suspiró ante la confusión y Sirius rió brevemente.

- El caso es que creen que son mortífagas- explicó Sirius llanamente- Sólo queríamos saber si tu sabes algo acerca de eso.

Kate parpadeó y miró el reloj.

- Hoy es 26 de julio. No es el día de los inocentes- dijo muy seria- ¿Por qué me tomáis el pelo?

- ¡Estamos hablando en serio Kate!- exclamó James- Totalmente en serio... y tenemos prisa.

- ¿Sabes algo?- volvió a preguntar Sirius

- ¿Tú crees que si yo pensara que mis dos mejores amigas son mortífagas, cosa que estoy al 100 convencida que no son, estaría aquí sirviendo Margaritas y Manhattans?- contestó ofendida y volviendo en sí de nuevo

- Sabemos que es imposible que Elise y Lily sean seguidoras de Voldemort. Pero hay algo turbio en el asunto...- dijo Sirius recordando la conversación con Tracy- quieren que vayamos a vigilarlas... Descubriremos qué pasa.

Kate pestañeó un par de veces más.

- Es imposible- murmuró

- Lo sabemos- contestó James abatido- Pero últimamente no hacen más que pasarme cosas sin sentido...

Sirius le dió un golpe en el hombro para reconfortarle y se levantó del taburete, dando un último trago a su cerveza. James no había ni tocado la suya.

- Tenemos prisa Prongs. Deberíamos de irnos

James asintió y siguió su ejemplo.

- Cuando sepáis algo...- empezó Kate, aún circunspecta.

- Tranquila- le contestó Sirius acariciando su barbilla un instante, luego retiró la mano, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba fuera de lugar

- Adiós Kate- se despidió James mientras abría la puerta.

- Adiós.

Los dos jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista de la muchacha, que se quedó vigilando la puerta casi sin pestañear. Dos minutos después, pareciendo salir de una larga ensoñación, se metió al almacén y de allí a una salita de estar interiror que cerró con llave por dentro. Cogió una caja llena de algo que parecía ceniza y se agachó al lado de la pequeña chimenea. Después de murmurar una dirección y echar un puñado de aquella ceniza, que resultaron ser polvos Flu, introdujo su cabeza entre las llamas.

- ¿Señor?

- Catherine, sabes que este canal no es seguro...- la reprendió una voz masculina

- Señor, es importante. Las han localizado. Sirius y James llegarán a París mañana.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holas de nuevo y antes de nada... Pues éste es el primer capítulo... Ya iréis notando que es bastante diferente a la primera parte, menos humorístico (aunque no faltará el humor) y más corto.

Las respuestas a los ¡160 y pico reviews que recibí en el último capítulo de "cuando..."! ( Qué pasada, me hicisteis super feliz!!!!) Las colgaré como capítulo 24 allí, porque no he acabado de responderlos todos y quería que leyerais el primer capítulo, que no sé... quizás ya no os guste y así me ayudáis a mejorar. Un beso. Henar


	2. Salut, Paris!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ya lo sabéis. Menos lo que sí es mío, como el argumento, algunos personajes y Sirius (que es propiedad de todas las locas de este mundo, por supuesto)

2. SALUT PARIS!

El traslador hacia París salía a las siete de la mañana. James miró el reloj... justo quedaban dos horas... Y el no había podido pegar ojo. Demasiadas cosas para un mismo día, encontrar a Lily, descubrir que está bajo sospecha, enterarse que le había estado mintiendo tres años sobre su trabajo... Una parte ácida de su ser trataba de convencerle de que Lily no había hecho más que jugar con él como pieza de un maquiavélico plan; pero el amor que sentía por esa mujer y que sabía que era correspondido no dejaba que le convenciera.

Sin embargo tenía que atar muchos cabos... primero, porqué Lily se había negado a que le hiciesen un lavado de memoria a Tracy. ¿Quizás quería que le llegara esa información? ¿Quizás Lily quería llevarle hasta ella? ¿pero entonces porqué no se lo había dicho directamente? A lo mejor algo o alguien se lo impedía... Y eso le llevaba a la gran pregunta... ¿Qué hace Lily con ese club de asesinos racistas?

Que estuviera con Elise le tranquilizaba. La chica era una buena bruja y tenía todos los aspectos buenos de un Black: la fidelidad absoluta a sus ideales y a sus amigos. Además Lily era de procedencia no mágica... ¿Qué interés podía tener Voldemort en ella?. Se rascó la cabeza intensamente como para arrancar alguna idea de su cerebro atormentado. El traslador salía en hora y media, lo mejor sería prepararse

Alguien llamaba insistentemente al timbre. Miró el reloj, las cinco de la mañana. Gruñó. ¿A quién coño se le ocurría ir a tocar las narices a esas horas? Se levantó y ni se molestó en ponerse una camiseta para ir abrir la puerta, fue descalzo, aún murmurando y en calzoncillos. Abrió la puerta.

- ¡Kate!

La chica esperaba en el umbral, con el semblante circunspecto y vestida aún con lo que se podría llamar "su uniforme": el top de leopardo y una minifalda de cuero; también se cubría con un abrigo ligero y abierto. Su cara de cansancio denotaba que posiblemente acababa de salir de trabajar.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la mujer. Sirius se apartó para dejarle el paso libre y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Kate caminó hasta el Salón y se quitó el abrigo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Sirius rascándose la cabeza- ¿Algo que sepas de Lily y Elise?

La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él. Hizo el ademán de acariciarle una mejilla, pero paró a medio camino. En cambio le tomó una mano.

- Ten cuidado, Sirius. Ten mucho cuidado

El hombre la miró perplejo.

- Tendré cuidado, no voy a correr ningún peligro... no harán nada a la vista...

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado- le cortó ella mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

Sirius no entendía a qué venía esa preocupación repentina, pero afirmó convencido con la cabeza. Kate entonces sí que le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

- Sabes que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido, así que aunque sólo sea por eso intenta conservar la cabeza encima de los hombros- dijo separándose de él y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Kate- se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó girándose

- Quédate a dormir conmigo

La chica pareció pensárselo, poco después caminaba hacia el dormitorio.Sirius la siguió perplejo por la respuesta. Sin mediar una palabra se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la cama con el chico. Le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Poco después Sirius notó como las lágrimas silenciosas de la chica resbalaban por su torso. ¿Por qué estaría tan preocupada?

La sala hubiera sido un fantástico lugar si todas las ventanas no estuvieran cerradas y tapadas. En la semipenumbra no se podían apreciar sus grandes dimensiones, ni la belleza del techo pintado. En uno de los extremos se hallaba la puerta de entrada, y en el otro una chimenea que rugía con llamas vivísimas. En el centro una gran mesa y cerca de la chimenea un conjunto de butacas confortables y una alfombra persa. Sentada en la alfombra se podía ver a una mujer que parecía diminuta acorde con el tamaño de la habitación. Era joven, pelirroja y estaba distraída con un libro que apoyaba en su regazo y leía con la luz del fuego. Se rió de repente, seguramente de algo que acababa de leer.

- ¿De qué te ríes Lilian?

La muchacha se sobresaltó y se levantó de un brinco, agachando un poco la cabeza.

- No le había oído, Señor- farfulló nerviosa- Le estaba esperando y... y... lo siento.

- Levanta la cabeza niña, no pasa nada- el hombre se sentó majestuosamente en una de las butacas, era maduro, delgado y de gestos rápidos e inquietantes, al igual modo que su fisonomía y sus ojos inyectados de rojo- ¿Me traes noticias?- su tono de voz era monótono.

La chica asintió y se retiró unos pasos de la butaca.

- Elise y Jaques creen que dentro de poco habrán descifrado del todo las páginas del códice que nos interesan... Entonces Elise...

- Podrá decirme de quién demonios habla la profecía.

Lily volvió a asentir.

- Eso está bien, Lilian.. ¿Qué leías?

La mujer pareció ruborizarse un poco.

- No era nada señor... Sólo un libro banal y...

- Déjamelo ver.

Lilian no dudó ni un momento en darle el libro. El hombre lo examinó y se rió, una risa desprovista de toda alegría.

- Buen libro. Pero no deberías perder el tiempo con estas cosas, querida Lilian- la chica asintió- Ve con Elise y Jaques y no te olvides de mantenerme informado. En dos horas quiero que estés aquí de nuevo.

La chica obedeció y se retiró de la sala presurosa. Un breve rayo de luz iluminó la sala cuando abrió la puerta para salir.

- No me gusta esa chica- alguien que había permanecido oculto en la semipenumbra y que seguramente había entrado con el hombre se acercó hasta la butaca- Ya sabe lo que nos dijo Snape de esa mujer. Era la novia del chico Potter y su comportamiento fue ejemplar e impecable todo el tiempo que estuvo en el colegio. No entiendo bien su función.

- Lucius... ¿acaso estás cuestionándome?- preguntó con casi incredulidad- ¿tú?

- Yo sólo... no quiero que sea vulnerable a los encantos de una chiquita...

- ¿Insinuas que soy vulnerable Malfoy?- siseó la voz produciendo que el joven que estaba a su lado se estremeciera- Creo que no tienes permiso para tratarme con esa familiaridad. Sal ahora mismo de aquí y encárgate de que todo esté bien vigilado. Si tenemos suerte pronto nos podremos ir de aquí definitivamente.

La chica pelirroja exhaló un leve suspiro al salir de la Sala. SI Malfoy creía que no le había visto estaba muy equivocado. Llevaba dos meses viviendo en esa casa señorial de la Cité y sentía como si en ninguna de las habitaciones se pudiera hablar con libertad. Se dirigía con determinación hacia algún lugar, puesto que no dudaba en ningún momento qué camino seguir a través de todos los pasillos y escaleras de la casa. Le dolía la cabeza. Al menos el dolor no era tan incesante como hacía dos años, ahora rara vez Voldemort intentaba entrar en sus pensamientos. Confiaba en ella. Llegó a una puerta a través de una angosta escalera. Llamó con los nudillos y abrió.

- Ya estoy aquí- dijo.

La nueva sala era casi esférica y muy iluminada, a diferencia de la sala donde había estado minutos antes. Parecía un antiguo palomar acristalado. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías y armarios que contenían diferentes libros y pergaminos. En el centro había una mesa llena también de pergaminos y libros, y sentados al rededor de la mesa estaban un hombre y una mujer.

- Has tardado mucho Lils- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, tenía una espléndida cabellera negra y unos rasgos finos y atractivos que translucían elegancia- ¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó cuando vio que la chica se frotaba las sienes con los dedos.

- Un poco. Hoy me ha sorprendido y ha vuelto a leerme la mente...

- Hacía mucho que no lo hacía...-murmuró el hombre.

- Ve a buscar algo de agua y comida, Jaques- ordenó la mujer con tono amable.

El chico las miró a ambas y asintió. Cuando salió de la sala la mujer se levantó y se acercó hasta Lily.

- ¿Qué ha visto?- le preguntó

- Nada importante- contestó la pelirroja dejándose caer en una silla- Pero me asusta lo que está intentando mirar, Elise.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Elise se sentó al lado de Lily.

- Ya sabes... cuando nos intenta leer el pensamiento siempre intenta ver si le hemos traicionado, o si escondemos algo...- la morena asintió- Últimamente intenta descubrir cuales son mis sentimientos, busca sobre James y sobre sí mismo dentro de mis emociones...

Elise suspiró.

- ¿Tienes problemas para blindar esa zona?

La pelirroja negó.

- Pero me da miedo.

La morena se levantó y empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo por la Sala.

- Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que ejerces algún tipo extraño de poder en Voldemort, Lils. No sé que ha sido... Desde que estás aquí...

- En contra de cualquier pronóstico y plan- añadió la chica, Elise asintió.

- Era necesario. Él te pidió aquí y si no hubieras venido...

Lily la miró como dándole a entender que ya lo sabía. Elise apoyó una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

- Me he enterado de algo y quiero que seas fuerte ¿vale?- le dijo- recuerda que es muy importante hacernos poderosas aquí dentro.

La pelirroja la miró desconcertada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- James y Sirius están aquí, trabajando para el Ministerio. Nos han descubierto.

Lily se tapó la boca con una mano y se levantó de la silla.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Lily...

- ¿Cómo se han enterado? ¡Oh Dios mío! Tengo que ir a ver a James y explicarle..

- Lily- la morena la tomó de la mano- No puedes hablar con James. Nos pondrías en peligro ¿entiendes? Sabes que no nos tienen muchas simpatías aquí... No les des motivos para justificarlas.

La chica se zafó.

- ¡Pero Elise! ¡Ya me convencisteis hace dos meses! ¡Dejadme por lo menos que se lo explique!

- ¿No crees que quizás Voldemort también se haya enterado y por eso ha intentado entrar en tus pensamientos hoy?- chilló la morena enfadada

Lily enmudeció de golpe y pareció sosegarse. Justo en ese momento entro Jaques con un refrigerio en una bandeja. Observó las caras alteradas de las dos mujeres pero no dijo nada.

- Me voy a mi dormitorio- dijo Lily de repente. Elise le mandó una mirada amenazante pero la pelirroja no hizo ni caso. Salió furiosa de la sala.

Jaques esperó unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Elise.

- ¿Se ha enterado de lo de James y Sirius?

- Se lo he dicho yo.

El chico pareció contrariarse.

- ¿Y si hace alguna locura?

- No hará nada- contestó la mujer plenamente convencida- Aunque no la culpo, ha perdido mucho.

- Todos hemos perdido mucho, El. Tú la que más.

La mujer asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

- Lo mío fue totalmente voluntario. Lily ha sido víctima de las circunstancias- y se puso a garabatear dando por terminadala discusión e ignorando completamente las miradas interrogantes del chico.

- Oh, ¡joder!... Y dicen que los ingleses somos estirados... ¿Quién coño se creen los del Ministerio francés?

- Sirius...-intentó con tono conciliador James- Estamos en su país. Es normal que se molesten.

- Ya claro- contestó el moreno sarcásticamente, dándole una patada a una lata que había tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo mal que te sentó tener un profesor francés en séptimo?

- Eso fue totalmente diferente- rebatió ofendido- Ese tío estaba acosando a mi prima.

James le miró incrédulamente y sacudió la cabeza.

- De todos modos, sí que nos podían haber dado algo mejor que un mapa para ir hasta la escuela de Desembrujadores.- concedió James mientras comprobaba el nombre de una calle- Es la siguiente.

- Condenados franceses- murmuró Sirius metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Y por qué demonios conducen en contra dirección?

James hizo el ademán de responder pero luego decidió que era mejor que Sirius despotricase a gusto un rato sobre el sistema vial europeo.

- Es aquí- anunció James después de torcer una calle a la derecha y caminar unos metros hasta una puerta de ebtrada de un perqueño edificio- Hay que llamar...

- Bonjour mesieurs- una bonita muchacha les abrió la puerta mostrando una sonrisa perfecta- Les esperábamos. Mi nombre es Géraldine- dijo con marcado acento francés.- Si son tan amables de seguirme.

Los dos hombres asintieron medio embobados y empezaron a seguir a la chica tal cuál las ratas al flautista de Hammelin. Habían entrado en un vestíbulo muy amplio al final del cual empezaba una larga escalera que se iba bifurcando y volviéndose a juntar para llegar a los diferentes pisos. Parecía que todo el edificio estaba construído alrededor de ese vestíbulo. Geráldine les condujo hasta una puerta de la planta baja.

- Este es el despacho de Madam Coralie, la secretaria del centro. Ella les dará la información que necesiten- la chica volvió a sonreír y se despidió con un gesto amistoso de la mano después de anunciar la presencia de los ingleses en el despacho. Sirius y James se despidieron de la chica con sonrisas tontas. Entraron en el despacho y al ver a la mujer que les esperaba detrás del escritorio ambos se preguntaron si la Profesora McGonnagall tenía parientes en el país.

- Buenos días. Por favor siéntense.

Ambos obedecieron, como si de su antigua maestra se tratase y pusieron cara de niños buenos y atentos.

- Ustedes dirán.

Los chicos se miraron pidiéndose mútuamente que hablara el otro mientras la mujer les observaba con impaciencia y haciendo tamborilar los dedos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y bien?- repitió.

Jasmes suspiró.

- Queríamos obtener toda la información posible de una exalumna del centro, es por cuestiones de...

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para que cortase la explicación.

- ¿Nombre?

- Elise- dijo Sirius- Elise Black

La mujer les miró extrañada y tras unos segundos se levantó y se dirigió hacia un archivador inmenso que había a un lado de su despacho. Se ajustó las gafas que pendían de una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Sus dedos huesudos parecieron extremadamente ágiles entre las carpetas. Mientras llevaba a cabo todas estas operaciones iba diciendo "Hm, hm". Al final pareció encontrar algo y se sentó de nuevo en frente de ellos. Abrió la carpeta y tras unos momentos sonrió y la volvió a cerrar. Los dos chicos miraban expectantes.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo ahora Sirius.

- Recuerdo perfectamente a la señorita Black- les dijo Madam Coralie con una sonrisa- Antes de graduarse en Hogwarts estuvo aquí dos veranos, en los cursos del señor Didrell. Una alumna muy dotada... Todos esperábamos que viniera a estudiar aquí, pero no hizo falta.- acabó con una sonrisa misteriosa

- ¿Cómo que no hizo falta?- preguntó atónito James.

- La señorita Black realizó los exámenes de final de curso en setiembre. Tres meses después de salir de Hogwarts. Y debo añadir que con una brillantez espectacular. Un caso extraño, ciertamente.

James miró a su amigo, cuya mandíbula había parecido salirse de su lugar habitual. Tenían entendido que Elise había estado dos años estudiando en la escuela, y eso había dicho ella siempre que la habían ido a visitar. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Cómo una alumna recién salida del colegio podía pasar los exámenes de estudios superiores en tan solo tres meses y sin ninguna preparación?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta. Era Géraldine, ahora portaba un sobre.

- Ha llegado esto para usted, Mesieur Black- dijo la muchacha entregándole un sobre a James, éste se lo entregó a Sirius- Pardon.- dijo ante el equívoco.

Sirius miró el sobre y lo guardó. Madam Coralie les miraba seria de nuevo.

- Si les puedo ayudar en algo más caballeros...

- No, no- James se levantó- Ha sido usted realmente amable. Muchas gracias.

Los dos le dieron la mano a la mujer y salieron del despacho. Fuera les esperaba Géraldine, que les acompañó hasta la salida. Una vez fuera Sirius sacó el sobre y lo rasgó, leyendo con avidez el contenido de la carta. Cuando acabó, suspiró decepcionado y la volvió a guardar.

- Mi tía- explicó antes de que James preguntase- Ella también cree que Elise trabaja para el Ministerio y me manda que le dé besitos de su parte... – se frotó la frente- En serio James, cada vez me preocupa más todo este asunto, parece que no sabemos nada de lo que ha pasado estos últimos tres años. Si me entero de que Remus tiene una familia secreta en Tombuctú con cinco churumbeles te juro que no me sorprenderé.

- Yo un poco- contestó el chico- tener cinco críos en tres años es casi imposible...

Sirius le miró con una ceja alzada y luego se echó a reír acompañado por su amigo.

- Al menos nos queda el buen humor- sentenció James- ¿Y ahora?

- Vamos a casa de Elise, sabemos dónde está, nos podemos aparecer- le dijo Sirius desviándose hacia un callejón poco concurrido.

- Oh, sí. Qué buena idea- dijo en tono sarcástico su amigo- ¿Y si nos abre ella qué decimos? Hola Elise, ¿Nos das un poquito de té? Y ya que estás de paso... ¿Nos podrías decir si trabajas para el criminal número uno del mundo Mágico? Ah, y que no se te olvide el azúcar.

Sirius se escondió detrás de un murillo.

- Explicados por ti los planes suenan mucho peor- dijo molesto- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

- No sé... ¿Ir a vigilar la casa dónde sabemos que se esconden, por ejemplo?

- Bueno... ¿vienes?- preguntó molesto desapareciéndose.

James puso los ojos en blanco y le siguió. A veces se preguntaba porqué la gente decía que ser auror era tan difícil.

Lily estaba sentada encima de la cama del amplio cuarto que le habían asignado en la casa de La Cité. Llevaba allí dos largos meses... dos meses en los que no había dejado de llorar por las noches intentando por todos los medios ser fuerte mientras practicaba las técnicas de control mental. Se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama. Al menos era cómoda... triste ventaja del aposento. Se volvió a levantar y caminó hasta la única ventana de la habitación.

- Hola Betty- su lechuza era lo único que se había llevado de su querido piso de Londres. Para usarla sólo en caso de emergencia. Ese recuerdo le hizo brotar las lágrmas.

Abrió la ventana y dejó a Betty salir a volar un rato. Por supuesto no usaba a la lechuza para enviar mensajes... hasta un tonto podía ver que la casa estaba vigilada. Pero los códices que estaba descifrando Elise no podían salir de París o inmediatamente tendrían a toda la policía de mundo mágico encima. Sustraerlos de la Escuela de Desembrujadores no era tan difícil, pero anular los hechizos de seguridad de los libros... Lily sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Una vez Kate manchó un libro de la biblioteca... Su pobre amiga acabó con la nariz rota porque el libro se le cerró en las narices y salió volando como un cohete hasta llegar a la biblioteca de Madam Pince, que le echó una bronca memorable...

Betty volvió enseguida a la sala.

- Lechuza estúpida- murmuró la pelirroja malhumorada- Tienes la libertad y prefieres quedarte aquí encerrada.

Cerró la ventana y volvió a tirarse encima de la cama. James. Lo sabía todo. O mejor dicho, él creería que lo sabía todo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Si había tenido la más mínima esperanza de volver con una buena excusa... volver... Decidida a no debilitar su mente se levantó de un salto de su cama y decidió volver al gabinete de Elise y Jaques. En una hora tenía que ir con Voldemort.

Entró sin llamar y se quedó sorprendida ante la escena que se abrió ante sus ojos. Elise parecía haberle acabado de soltar un guantazo a Jaques en la mejilla. La pareja se quedó sorprendida al ver entrar a Lily, que miraba desconfiadamente a Jaques. El hombre parecía malhumorado.

- Me voy a comprar tabaco- dijo en un murmullo grave antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Elise se sentó en su escritorio y siguió con su trabajo.

Lily permanecía al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

La morena no soltó la pluma.

- Lo de siempre. Jacques lo sigue intentando- suspiró cansada, estiró los brazos haciendo que el jersey blanco que llevaba dejara al descubierto su cintura; en el costado tenía una serpiente tatuada.

- Pero...¡Pero eso es intolerable!- estalló ofendida.

- No podemos prescindir de él si queremos acabar a tiempo Lily. Ya tenemos bastane en contra.

- Pero...- volvió a intentar la chica.

Elise le mandó una mirada que daba por zanjado el tema.

- ¿Qué tal llevas los hechizos?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Al principio me dejaban agotada. Ahora los aprendo con facilidad. ¿Se los puedes seguir enviando a...?

- Shhh- la riñó Elise en un susurro- sabes que aquí todo tiene orejas y ojos. Sí, cada vez es más difícil pero la mayoría está a salvo.

Lily se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Voldemort quiere verme dentro de media hora.

Elise la miró preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien?- la pelirroja asintió- Déjame que intente un momento...

Elise cerró los ojos y casi al instante Lily hizo una mueca y se sujetó a los bordes de la silla molesta. Un minuto después Elise volvió a abrir los ojos y Lily cogió aire casi agotada.

- Buen bloqueo, cada vez mejor.

- Eres mucho más bestia que Voldemort- se quejó la pelirroja- Él entra sigiloso y casi sin que lo notes, tú pareces una apisonadora con todos los rodillos en marcha.

La morena rió. Y luego volvió a sus papeles.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?- preguntó Lily.

Elise dejó la pluma y la miró. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Bien. Ya sé como encontrarlos desde hace un par de días. Pero hay algún problema, posiblemente aún no se conozcan, o estén muy separados... las lecturas de las runas me lo indican y por eso no puedo saber quién son.

Lily oyó claramente todas esas palabras, pero Elise no había abierto la boca. Otra de las habilidades de Elise, la telepatía.

- No mola nada cuando haces eso- murmuró la pelirroja- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

La morena se encogió de hombros y le recordó con un gesto que allí no podía hablar con libertad.

- No quería preocuparte. Tú por si acaso preparate. Creo que tienes que irte.

Lily miró el reloj y se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el culo.

- Es verdad- se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? Quiero decir...

- Jacques no me preocupa... tú preocupate por llegar puntual.

La chica asintió y volvió a hacer el camino de horas antes. Se cruzó con un par de personas, pero ni se molestó en saludarlas. En la casa nunca había más de seis personas más Voldemort, que iba y volvía a su antojo. Jacques, Elise y ella eran fijos; los otros tres eran vigilantes que iban rotando. A veces, en las reuniones se juntaba más gente, pero Lily no solía ir, a no ser que Voldemort se lo ordenase. Llamó a la puerta y pasó.

- Acércate, Lilian- la voz era suave, pero audible en toda la sala. Lily obedeció y se acerco de nuevo hasta la chimenea, con la cabeza gacha.

- Señor.

- ¿Algo nuevo?

- Nada señor

- Está bien chiquilla... Pero no te retires, tengo una propuesta para ti.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

- He pensado que aquí encerrada no debes estar muy agusto ¿Te apetecería salir?

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Lily. Que James estuviera en Paris y esa proposición podían estar relacionadas, debía andarse con cuidado.

- ¿No te gustaría ir unos días a Inglaterra o, simplemente, salir por la ciudad? Sé que para una joven como tú debe ser difícil estar aquí encerrada.

Lily inspiró para llenarse de tranquilidad.

- No es necesario, señor. Mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a Elise y si me voy no podré hacerlo- dijo con voz rígida- Ella no puede descifrar y a la vez comprobar todo lo que descifra si queremos ir rápido.

- Oh, chiquilla- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que no lo era en absoluto- Pero unas horas...

- Haré lo que usted ordene, Señor.- concedió la chica- Pero no se preocupe por mí en ese aspecto.

Voldemort asintió.

- Ya hablaremos de ello más adelante, entonces.Haz que traigan la cena- ordenó- Espero que me obsequies con tu compañía- añadió con una no-sonrisa.

Lily asintió, llena de pánico por dentro. Sabía que Voldemort no comía, o al menos no lo hacía acompañado. Sin duda no se fiaba de nadie. Estaba preparada para casi cualquier cosa... pero... ¿Quién sabía lo que Voldemort tenía pensado para esa "cena"?

- No quiero que nos denuncien Sirius. Dudo que quede alguien en toda la manzana que no sepa que estamos aquí- James miraba con tono cansado a su amigo, que aporreaba la puerta del estudio donde vivía Elise.

Sirius le ignoró completamente y siguió llamando insistentemente al timbre y dando golpes a la puerta. Al menos, pensó James, tenían la suerte de que ese era un edificio de estudiantes y la mayoría debían de seguir en clase.

- No está- declaró Sirius inecesariamente unos segundos después

- ¡No fastidies!- exclamó James con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué no sigues probando?

- Porque no creo que esté- contestó el moreno como si fuera obvio.

James se pegó con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

- Vámonos anda... ¡Sirius!

El chico acababa de lanzarse en plan BANZAI contra la puerta del piso, obteniendo como resultado un hombro dislocado y una puerta que permanecía en su sitio.

- Eres más basto que las pastitas de té de Hagrid- bufó James ayudándo a su amigo a levantarse

- Lo vi en una película y siempre había querido hacerlo... aunque al tío le salía bien...

James le dio una colleja.

- ¿A ti para que te compraron una varita, eh? ¿Para rascarte la espalda?- se acercó a la puerta vigilando que no hubiera nadie a la vista- ¡Alohomorra!

La puerta se abrió con un suave chasquido.

- ¡Eso es una solución de nenas!-murmuró Sirius poniéndose el hombro en su sitio y entrando en el estudio siguiendo a James- Es mucho más viril lo del hombro.

- Pero menos efectivo- contestó una voz una vez entraron en el piso- Hola ¿Cómo estáis?

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, pero James y Sirius no se dieron cuenta, demasiado perplejos ante el panorama.

Lily salió con una preocupación creciente de la sala y empezó a buscar a alguno de los vigilantes para darle las órdenes de Voldemort. Su sentencia estaba firmada, como mucho podía hacerse un "obliviate" a sí misma en el último de los casos...

- ¡Cuidado por dónde caminas!- exclamó una voz amenazante a su derecha al doblar una esquina.- ¡Evans!

- ¡Tú!- exclamó Lily al ver al hombre con quién había chocado. Intento serenarse a sí misma- Snape... El Señor quiere que le sirvan la cena.

Pocas veces se había encontrado con Snape antes de estar allí y entonces. Y ninguna vez a solas. Sospechaba que la evitaba pero sin embargo no había intentado, cómo decirlo, vengarse de ella por lo sucedido el último año en la escuela.

La mirada de Snape no consiguió tranquilizarla en ese momento. El hombre, al oír la palabra cena, parecía haberse sobresaltado, dentro de su indiferencia. Lily, que entendió la pregunta que no le había hecho directamente, simplemente dijo con los ojos llenos de angustia:

- Que sea cena para dos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que sepáis que estoy muy enfadada...sí, sí, porque me estáis acostumbrando muy mal eh? Donde se ha visto que en el primer capítulo de un fic te lleguen casi 60 reviews, eh? Me tenéis mal criada! Jolines, me vais acostumbrar a ver mi correo lleno de reviews y luego no m voy a conformar con menos! Jejejeje, bromas a parte, muchisísimas gracias a todos! Es increíble! No me esperaba tanto en el primer capítulo pero me habéis hecho sentir que seguís ahí! Muchas gracias...

Respecto al capítulo... ya me contaréis!! Me interesan vuestras teorías, de verdad, así que contádmelas!! Y si no contadme un chiste, que me hace falta reírme!

Y ahora a contestar reviews, aunque tendré que ser un poco breve porque no tengo a penas tiempo! Lo siento!

Ice Queen: muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Un beso.

Ely Barchu: siento que no te gustara, pero la historia no la puedo ni la quiero cambiar... si me aceptas una sugerencia, dale una oportunidad!

Asumi-chan: Hola guapa! Qué tal? Lo primero: leí lo que me enviaste y está bastante bien, sigue escribiendo. Ahora, muchas gracias por tu súper-review, aunque lo de llamarme zorra tantas veces...ejem,ejem. Jejejeje. Ya te he dicho que las cosas no son lo que parecen...

PadmaPatilNaberrie: gracias! Aunque no creo que la Rowling me dijera que como me atrevo si supiera mi teoría entera...jajaja. Bueno, un beso y gracias.

Kgs: Hola! Muchas gracias, yo creo que he leído alguna referencia a lo de Lily y ser mortífga, al menos en un fic... pero bueno, lo que yo pretendo es diferente. Espero que te guste! Un beso

Dru: gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando! Y gracias por la recomendación, me encantan los Sirius Lily, a ver cuando tengo un hueco.

Nariko: Gracias! Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado! Y qué casualidad lo de tu cumpleaños! Jajaja, en la Fac. de una amiga que estudia publicidad también hay muchos gays y son los que están más buenos.

Kurumi-desu: intentaré no quitarle el humor, pero esto va a ser un poquito más serio... muchas gracias por seguir aquí!

Lena07: Tu tranquil·la que entenc el català perfectament noia. Sí, he de contestar els altres reviews, pero em manca el temps! Ja veurem si les teves suposicions són certes. Petons

Ayla Black: Sí a mi también me resulta raro lo de que parezcan tan mayores, pero según los datos del libro (y teniendo en cuenta la época) se casaron muy pronto y se fueron a vivir juntos enseguida..., qué monos! un beso.

Elanor Blackriver: Jajaja, la vez es que esta vez he tardado más, no? Bueno, ya veremos que pasa entre tanto secreto. Muchas gracias!

Tanya: Jajaja, pues eso de trabajar de Coyote debe de tener su punto, no sé jejejeje...si supiera bailar... Me alegro de que te vaya gustando, gracias!

Lunita-L: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando y que se te disipen las dudas! Besitos

Adla Lanai: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Intentaré seguir con "A ver.." pero estoy algo bloqueadilla. Un beso

DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla: Jajajaj, gracias, a ver si tus suposiciones son ciertas! Buenas teorías. Un beso

Bars-9: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que no te haya decepcionado la nueva historia, no las tenía todas conmigo... Por cierto, me han recomendado tu fic, así que a ver si pronto me lo puedo leer y te dejo un review, que siendo casi compatriotas... (es que he leído tu perfil y he visto que eres de León, yo paso por allí todas las vacaciones, por la zona de Riaño, no sé si la conoces)

Trixi Black: bueno, encantada de verte por aquí de nuevo chica y encantada de que leas! A ver que te sigue pareciendo!

La-loka: muchas gracias por los ánimos y encantada de que sigas leyendo!

White-angel: 3 veces! Madre mía, espero no haberte hecho esperar, muchas gracias!

Whiteta potter evans:Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara y lo de mis teorías... ya se verá. Jajajaja, como la Row me robe las ideas es que está muy mal ya eh? Un beso!

Sofi: gracias! Jajajaja, bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa

Blacklady: Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando aunque sea diferente

Eli: Jajajaja, gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando, a pesar de los cambios! Lily, Kate y Elise... no digo nada. Gracias de nuevo y un beso! Que te vaya bien

Dazabeth: Jajajaja, ya veo quién es tu pareja preferida! Vamos a ver que se puede hacer al respecto! Muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que os siga gustando.

Angel Miaka1: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te siga gustando y veo que estás muy intrigada... jejejeje... que mala soy. Yo me conformo con que alguien me siga leyendo, no soy ambiciosa! Un beso!

Hikaru Itsuko: Jajajaja, ya se irá aclarando, don't worry. El otro fic lo intentaré seguir, aunque tengo algo de bloqueo.

Antíope Black: Gracias! Sí, intentaré explicar todo lo que voy a escribir... y volverá Snape... . Jijiji, espero que se vayan despejando tus dudas.

Noriko: Gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando! Un besu!

Mparker: Jjajajaja, buena teoría sí... ya veremos si es cierta! Muchas gracias y un beso! A ver si no te dejo con intriga!

Adrea-Black: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te siga gustando, a ver si tus teorías son ciertas o no... jejejeje, espero que disfrutes el capítulo!

Elizabeth Black: Sí, a en Remus el tindrem aviat en pantalla... ara a veure que pasa amb les noies! Un petonet

Elena: No, tranquila, todavía no me pincho nada, pero se me va un poco la cabeza, así que yo no me fiaría de mí misma. Jajajaj, así que no te quedaste conforme? Mejor, porque así te tengo por aquí. Muchos besos

Lamister: encantadade verte por aquí guapísima! Mmmm... buena teoría, ya veremos hasta que punto puede ser cierta... o no. Un beso

Carla Gray (antes Carla Grey, te has divorciado del señor Grey??) Jjajaja, sí, o Jennifer Victoria María si es niña, que a Tracy eso de que el nombre suene a realeza fijo que le va. Artemio se apellida Prewet. Remus saldrá en x. James y Sirius son mis niños, eso no puedes obviarlo . Remus saldrá en x. Jajajaja, pobre Kate, me da igual lo que digas, estoy convencida de que piensas mal de ella porque te mola Sirius... a mi no me engañas!! Remus saldrá en x. Gracias. Respuesta a la posdata: me habías preguntado por Remus? Saldrá en x.

Lira Garbo: Gracias! Espero no haberte hecho esperar más de lo debido . Y espero que te hayas quedado con ganas séller más también, por supuesto. Un beso

Minerva-malfoy: encantada de no dejaros! Jajaja, precisamente lo de los padres de Lily lo puse por eso, no veía a Petunia con grandes dotes de imaginación... Pobre Artemio, si se descuida Tracy le llena la habitación para el niño rápido.

Zzz: sí, el sabor de este fic será algo más amargo, más explicativo y menos...romántico... Pero espero que te siga gustando, un beso!

Lausana-malfoy-rin: jejejeje... ya veremos que pasa con las chicas... Espero no haberte dejado muy intrigada! Un beso

Argie-Theo: Han desaparecido tus uñas? No? Me alegro! Así no te dolerá al teclear para decirme que te ha parecido! Un beso

Arwenwood: Te veo un poco nerviosa... respira. Bueno, a ver si se van aclarando tus dudas... Lo del virus es buena teoría.

Rai-potter: Jajajaja, gracias! Me alegro de que no me vayas a dejar de leer, es bueno saberlo! A ver si te gusta este capítulo. Un beso

Helena: a ti si en los capítulos no se besan o no se dicen que se quieren o no son felices, no te gustan. Así que tu opinión no cuenta. En la vida no todo acaba bien... He estado a punto de pasarme por la UAB con María, pero luego hemos pasado, que hay que estudiar. A ver si te llamo mañana y me cuentas! Besillos

Spacekitty04: Gracias! A ver si puedes leer este capítulo entero.. Estás en casa de tu tía?? Jejejeje. Quién es Nats? Es que me suena el nombre. Un beso

Syringen: Hola Andrea! Qué tal estás? Con esto de la uni no me conecto casi nunca y hace mucho que no hablo contigo... Subiste ya la continuación? Avísame, eh, aunque no sé cuando lo podré leer! Espero que te guste el chap. Un beso!

Petitange21: Sí... posiblemente pronto os cantaré que hay con Elise... Me alegro de que te gustara y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado!!

BelleRadcliffeBlack: espero haberte sacado un poco de tu estado de shock...sí? Me alegro. Encanada de seguirte viendo por aquí!!

Tabatas: Gracias, es un orgullo tenerte por aquí, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!!! A mí también me gustan J&L juntos! Un beso

Punk girl: Sí, eso es lo que más miedo me da, el carácter del fic es más serio y lo del humor... se intenta pero claro, esto es más serio. Buena teoría, a ver si es cierta! Un beso

GruntADD: Sí, Kate nos ha sorprendido a todos creo. Jejejeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Un beso

Ellen44k: Hola! A ver si hago algo con lo de Sirius o Kate... bueno, espero que te guste!!

Selene89s: Saldrán Sirius. Y Remus. Y Sirius. Y Remus. Jajajaja, me alegro de que sigas leyendo y espero que te guste!!

Laura granger: Gracias! Por lo de artista tb, casi me siento como un torero o algo así... jejeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Un besiñu

Josesita: Gracias! Así que te gusta? Me alegro! Espero que disfrutes también este capítulo.

Revitaa-locatis-potter: Sólo sirve enseñando un poco, pobrecita Kate, es que Sirius exagera. Jajajaja, lo del perchero... imaginate alguien que va tan recto como un palo que parezca que no sepa lo que es agacharse... pues eso es! Un beso

Eva-vidal: Gracias! Me alegro de que te vaya gustando!

Nimmy: muchas gracias! A versi son o no las malas...chan-chan-chan... ya veremos!

Hermionetxu: Dudas resueltas? O más dudas aún? jejeje, espero que te guste! Encantada de verte por aquí a ti tb!

Laura: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que no te haya decepcionado! Espero que sigas leyendo y que me des tu opinión. Gracias por lo de "Cuando" la verdad, creo que no me merezco todo el éxito que tuvo . Un beso

Yennifer: Te lo leiste seguido? Madre mía, si son un montón de horas! Que te lo recomendaron en un foro O.o, de verdad? La gente recomienda mi fic?? Es que estas cosas son increíbles. Me alegro de que te gustara, de verdad. Espero que sigas leyendo aquí. Un beso

Padfoot-black: gracias, espero alcanzar tus expectativas! Un beso

Cristie: Jajaja, me da igual, escríbeme en lo que mejor te vaya, catalán o castellano, y si quieres en inglés...Me alegro de que te guste! Un beso

Sariluri: Jajajaja, un monumento? Yo me conformo con que me dejeis reviews . Muchas gracias, me alegra de que te guste a pesar de los cambios. Un beso

Nuria: Jajajaja, muchas gracias! Mi teoría es que los hombres no maduran, sólo envejecen . No sabes lo que me alivia que os guste el nuevo enfoque! Un beso.

Beda Chang: Sí, ya leí tu review, es que cuando me decís que os han recomendó mi fic me quedo así o.O. Jejejeje, sí Murri es Moody, es que he leído los libros en catalán y no me doy cuenta y a veces cuelo los nombres. No te preocupes que la parte más dolorosa me la voy a saltar... bueno, no exactamente, ya lo veréis... Buena tu teoría, sí. Un beso!

Yuriko1: Gracias! De verdad me lee gente del foro de la Warner? Sk ya flipo, mucha gente me dice, leí una recomendación de tu fic aquí o allá y es que no me lo creo! Bueno, muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo y con Sirius, a ver que hacemos!

Girl in The Mirror: Jejeje, Kate si se ha teñido, lo dijo por ahí de escaqueo, en "Cuando..." Me alegro de que te siga gustando! Un beso!

Blanch-evans: Jajaja, gracias! Me alegro de que no te haya defraudado... sí, a ver que esconden estas chicas .

Aliance: Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar reviews, me alegro de que te guste la secuela! Respecto a lo de la traducción, te importaría darme el link cuando subas el primer capítulo? Es que me hace mucha ilusión, soy así de tonta. Un beso!

Minah19: Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero volverte a ver por aquí!!

Jalogon: IntrigadO? Eres un chico? Sí? Creo que eres el tercer chico que me escribe un review! Yuju! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, muchas gracias!

k-rmen: Jajaja, sí es difícil encontrar fics terminados, es una lástima. Me alegro de que te gustara la primera parte, a ver que te parece esta! Un beso

Goi Izarra: Hola! Te crecieron las uñas? Dudas aclaradas? Nuevas teorías? No te olvides de dejare un review para contármelo!

Alice Laiden: Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara la primera parte! A ver si se te aclaran las dudas o sacas nuevas conclusiones! La verdad es que a mi James tb me da lástima, yo soy voluntaria para consolarlo!

Letukky: Muchas gracias a las dos, a ti y a tu hermana! Me alegro de que os guste y a ver si también os gusta este capítulo! Un beso

Anne Moody: a sus órdenes, jejejeje, no he tardado mucho no?

Teresita blacK: jajaja, es buen saber que no me quieres matar, lo tendré en cuenta! Bueno, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando!

Crazy-ly: A ver si se responden tus preguntas en este chap! Y si no en el siguiente! Jejejeje, espero que te guste!

Sandra: Hola, gràcies, me n'alegro que t'agradi. Si vols te l'envio al teu correu, ero es que segons soc de despistada pot ser que se m'oblidi algun cop, encara que o intentaré!


	3. Respuestas

Disclaimer: no soy JK Rowling. Por lo tanto y como es una tacaña en ese aspecto, nada de lo que es suyo me pertenece, sino que es sólo suyo.

3. RESPUESTAS

El estudio de Elise era pequeño y tenía toda la pinta de un museo post-modernista. Los objetos más usuales como pueden ser un sofá o una mesa estaban camuflados bajo lo que parecían obras de arte, fabricados por la misma dueña. No obstante, el conjunto era armónico y bastante agradable. James y Sirius habían estado allí varias veces y conocían bien el estudio. Lo que o se esperaban era encontrar compañía.

- ¡Remus!- chilló Sirius- ¡Kate!

Los dos aludidos sonrieron. Estaban sentados en sendas butacas y con cara de haber pasado peor día que ellos.

- Sentaos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- les dijo Remus señalando las butacas.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún ademán para sentarse.

- Me está empezando a doler la cabeza- se quejó James- ¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí?

- ¿Y por qué no nos habéis abierto?- se quejó Sirius- Casi me dejo el hombro en el intento.

Kate se levantó con agilidad del asiento.

- ¿Y darle el gustazo a los tipos que os siguen de saber que habéis estado hablando con alguien? No, tiene que parecer que habéis estado registrando el piso solos.

- ¿Nos siguen?- preguntó James mirando su espalda.

Kate se rió y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón

- Os siguen desde que entrasteis a la Academia de aurores. El Ministerio no se fía de nadie... y menos de un Black, Sirius- le contestó Remus con una sonrisa- Por eso no hemos podido hablar con vosotros antes. Y por eso no dejaron a Lily que hablara contigo James. No podíasi saber nada...

- ¿Nada de qué?- preguntó Sirius.

Kate suspiró.

- Del motivo por el cuál Lily y Elise están con Voldemort desde hace dos años.

- Nos han permitido que os lo digamos, conociendoos temen que pongáis todo en peligro.- explicó Remus

- ¿Por qué habláis en tercera persona? ¿Quién os manda?- preguntó James

Kate y Remus se miraron.

- Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix- contestó la chica.

Snape acató la orden con un gesto de cabeza y se marchó, dejando a Lily sola en el pasillo, hecha un manojo de nervios. No podía ir a ver a Elise, no podía conseguir ninguna poción que anulase los efectos de lo que Voldemort pudiese echar en la comida.... Veritaserum... Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna. Inspiró, tenía que estar preparada para eso. Se concentró en recuperar su tranquilidad y volvio a la sala donde la esperaba Voldemort.

- En seguida nos servirán la cena, Señor- dijo con una inclinación.

Voldemort pareció satisfecho y le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento en frente de él, en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Lily obedeció.

- ¿qué piensas hacer cuando Elise acabe de descifrar el códice?- preguntó de repente el hombre.

Lily se sobresaltó unos instantes, pero enseguida se serenó. Voldemort la estaba probando.

- Cumpliré sus órdenes, por supuesto- contestó bajando la mirada.

En ese momento con un zumbido apareció una mesa puesta y unas fuentes llenas de comida. Voldemort sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Una copa de vino, Lilian?- le sirvió un vaso del líquido rojo sin esperar a que ella aceptara. Lily lo tomó controlándose para no temblar.- ¿Qué tal?

La muchacha sonrió y acercó el líquido a sus labios. Dio un pequeño sorbo.

- Muy bueno, Señor.

- Come querida, come.

Lily sentía que si comía algo su estómago lo empujaría inmediatamente hacia arriba, pero aún así pinchó algo de su plato sin preocuparse el qué. Voldemort la miraba con las manos entrelazadas.

- Cuéntame Lilian, tu novio, el chico Potter... ¿le quieres aún?- volvió a dibujar una de sus muecas que podrían ser una sonrisa.

Lily tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

- Sigo guardando un afecto especial por él, sí. Pero nuestras ideas, como ya debe saber, se contradicen- suspiró aliviada, esa respuesta había sido plenamente consciente. El hombre había fijado sus ojos en los suyos y Lily hizo lo mismo.

- Continúa comiendo, Lilian.

La pelirroja obedeció y a la vez siguió respondiendo a las preguntas del hombre, usando para ello un aire ausente y automático. Tenia la sensación de que Voldemort creía que iba a decir toda la verdad y ella sospechaba que tenía que agradecerle a Snape que no lo estuviera haciendo. Una vez hubo acabado y cuando pudo retirarse, la pelirroja corrió hacia su habitación, y vomitó en el baño toda la cena.

- Un momento... un momento... a ver si lo he entendido bien... ¿Lily es una espía? ¿Lily está espiando a Voldemort?

- Lily y Elise están infiltradas- corroboró Remus- Pero será mejor que os cuente todo desde el principio.-suspiró- Cuando acabamos séptimo, a Elise le empezó a salir una mancha extraña en el costado. No quiso deciros nada para no preocuparos.- se apresuró a decir antes de que Sirius abriera la boca- Se hizo unas pruebas en el hospital y le dijeron que su cuerpo estaba "creando" un tatuaje.

- ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Cómo se puede crear un tatuaje?- preguntó el moreno desorientado- ¡Yo quiero un tatuaje!

- Shh, continúa Remus- le indicó James.

- Hablamos con Dumbledore y tras investigar un poco nos dijo que Elise era una druidesa innata.

James se rascó la cabeza y e hizo el ademán de preguntar algo, pero Kate se avanzó.

- Sí, los druidas solían ser hombres... pero que a las mujeres en la Antiguedad no se les dejara utilizar su magia no significa que no la poseyeran.

- Se nace druida- siguió explicando Remus- normalmente en una familia que ya ha dado druidas antes. Es como una herencia atávica que puede dar saltos generacionales de cientos de años. A los elegidos se les marca con un tatuaje según la dinastía a la que pertenezcan... El símbolo de vuestra familia es una serpiente...

- ¡Qué bonito!- exclamó sarcásticamente Sirius- No tengo suficiente con avergonzarme de mi familia actualmente que me tengo que avergonzar de la de hace dos mil años.

Remus sonrió ligeramente.

- Las serpientes son el símbolo de la medicina y de la sabiduría en muchas culturas, no lo tomes por donde no es.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con Voldemort?- exclamó impaciente James.

Remus le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

- El hecho de volverse druida confirió a Elise una gran cantidad de magia y poderes nuevos que tenía que dominar. Y eso nos dedicamos a hacer cuando salimos de Hogwarts.

- Por eso Elise pudo pasar los exámenes de Desembrujadora en septiembre.-dijo Sirius

Remus asintió.

- Pero antes de marcharnos Dumbledore nos explicó algo inquietante: la profesora nueva de Adivinación, Trelawney, había hecho una profecía, anunciando el nacimiento de un niño que acabaría con Voldemort, aunque por aquél entonces no sabíamos hasta qué punto era Voldemort peligroso. El caso es que la profecía había llegado a sus oídos, no entera, pero lo que sabía era suficiente para inquietarle. Quería encontrar a los padres de ese niño y cortar el problema de raíz...

- Aquí es donde entra Elise- continuó Kate- entre sus habilidades está la de leer los escritos cifrados de los antiguos druidas, aunque con mucha dificultad porque la lengua y la expresión ha cambiado mucho... El caso es que algunos códices escritos por estos druidas, que se guardan aquí en París, podían darle la clave a Voldemort. Siempre ha menospreciado la magia antigua, pero sabía de la existencia de un sistema para ver el futuro de las profecías... y necesitaba a alguien que se lo descifrara.

- Elise- dijo James. Remus asintió.

- A ella y a Didrell, que también está metido, no les costó mucho entrar en el círculo de Voldemort- dijo- Ambos, por supuesto, están respaldados por una organización no oficial, La Orden del Fénix, de la que Lily, Kate y yo somos miembros. Yo no he estado nunca en Bulgaria- soltó Remus como explicación- en realidad trabajo para la Orden desde que acabé los estudios de defensa.

Sirius y James se miraron perplejos y luego miraron enfadados a su amigo.

- ¿Y cuando se suponía que nos íbamos a enterar de todo eso?- preguntó el moreno

- Ya te lo he dicho- respondió Kate- Cuando os dejaran de vigilar. Crouch no se fía de nadie

- El caso es que Elise necesitaba un contacto con la Orden no sospechoso,-siguió Remus- yo todavía estaba estudiando, así que e lo propusieron a Lily, que aceptó enseguida. Seguía en el departamento de Administración, usando el puesto como tapadera. Elise le iba pasando los hechizos antiguos que descifraba con la ayuda de Jacques y en los que, por suerte, Voldemort no está interesado. Lily los comprobaba, para ver si la traducción era correcta y luego los archivaba.

- Pero Voldemort se enteró del asunto- continuó Kate- y empezó a desconfiar de Lily, aunque Elise le explicó que Lily sólo la ayudaba a ir más rápido, comprobando que las traducciones fueran bien... Voldemort entonces intentó vincular más en sus asuntos a Lily

- Además Lily, que siempre ha sido una muy buena bruja, tiene muchos conocimientos de la magia de los antiguos, el poder al parecer es más importante que la pureza.- Remus sonrió sarcásticamente- Y ella es poderosa, así que Voldemort prefirió asegurarse de que estaba de su lado y la ordenó trasladarse aquí, con Elise.

- No se pudo negar porque hubiera puesto en peligro todo el plan- concluyó Kate- ahora las dos siguen encerradas, hasta que Elise descubra de quién habla la profecía y puedan huir, así pondremos a los padres del niño a salvo. Mientras Else se comunica telepáticamente conmigo, pero tengo que estar cerca, y me pasa los últimos hechizos

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Un silencio incómodo y breve porque James se levantó y le dio una patada a uno de los sofas.

- ¿En qué estabais pensando cuando las dejasteis meterse en algo así?- bramó, se había contenido durante la historia para enterarse bien de lo que había pasado, pero ahora no podía dominar su rabia- ¡Son sólo dos niñas! ¡Malditos cobardes! ¿Por qué no se metió algún otro miembro de esa Órden de mierda?- chilló.

- James, cálmate- dijo Kate entre dientes- sabíamos que te pondrías así.

- ¿Cómo esperáis que me ponga?- chilló- ¡Mi novia está compartiendo techo con el mayor asesino de la historia simplemente para salvar a un niño! ¿Y qué hay de su vida?

- ¡Es el niño que nos salvará a todos!- exclamó Remus.

- ¡Ja! ¡Y una mierda! Todo porque lo diga una loca fracasada que le da demasiado al ron...

- Cálmate James...- dijo Sirius intentando hacerle sentarse

El joven le miró furioso.

- ¿Tú también te pones de su parte?

- ¡No!- chilló Sirius poniéndose a su altura- Yo también creo que han hecho mal dejándonos a parte... pero si Lily y Elise están allí es por propia voluntad y son buenas brujas...

- ¡Lily está allí obligada!- exclamó James- Según lo que ha dicho Remus en ningún momento se había dicho que ella también tuviera que infiltrarse.

El silencio de Remus y Kate fue lo suficientemente elocuente.

- ¿Ves? ¡Voy a sacarla de allí!- exclamó

- No puedes hacer eso- le dijo Remus preocupado- sólo conseguirías ponerlas en peligro a las dos. Voldemort cree que están de su lado y es importante que lo crea hasta que Elise descubra quienes son los padres

- ¡Me importan una mierda!- contestó el chico.

- Pero a Lily no- dijo Kate casi histérica- piensa que lleva dos años arriesgando su vida para intentar protegerlos, James. No te va a agradecer que la saques de allí.

- ¿Y qué sugerís que haga?- dijo enfadado.

- Esperar. No puede faltar mucho- suspiró Remus- Elise me dijo en la última comunicación telepática que no faltaba casi nada. Le dije que estáis aquí, así que Lily también lo sabrá.

James miró al licántropo con aprensión.

- A mí tampoco me gusta que mi novia está ahí, James- le dijo un poco enfadado- Pero ha sido su decisión. Todos los miembros de la Orden lo son voluntariamente.

Sirius se levantó entonces con decisión.

- Si es así, yo quiero se miembro de la Órden- dijo el moreno.- quiero ayudar

- Y yo exijo ser miembro de la Orden- le secundó James- si así voy a saber más de Lily.

Remus y Kate se miraron sonriendo como si los dos supieran algo que ellos dos desconocían.

- Lo suponíamos- les dijo la chica- ahora no podemos esplicaros todo el funcionamiento, pero sabemos lo que tenéis que hacer.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó James.

- Tenéis que seguir en vustro puesto de vigilancia como si no supierais nada nuevo.- dijo Remus- Crouch y los aurores franceses no deben sospechar nada.

James frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y cómo nos enteraremos de como están Lily y Elise?

- Yo os mantendré informado- explicó Remus.

Sirius miró a Kate con cara de interrogante.

- Mi sitio está en Londres. Yo sólo sirvo de enlace entre vosotros y los demás. Yo avisé a la Orden de vuestra llegada-explicó la chica- mis dotes como bruja son bastante.. escasas

- ¿Saben tus padres que...?- empezó Sirius alzando una ceja preocupado

Kate se echó a reír sin alegría.

- Mis padres hace mucho que no se molestan en saber de mí... ya sabes... Tú eres el único que se preocupa por mí- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- me voy a ver los resultados de la audición de hoy- se despidió de los demás con la mano antes de desaparecer.

Sirius se quedó mirando con fijeza el lugar que había ocupado la chica. Ahora sabía por qué la noche anterior parecía tanpreocupada. El asunto era seri de verdad.

- Tendrías que volver con Kate- dijeron los otros dos Merodeadores a la vez

- ¡Dejadme en paz y compraos una vida sobre la que opinar!- se quejó el moreno.- ¡Si tanto os gusta Kate construidle una iglesia!

Remus suspiró menando la cabeza.

- Yo me tengo que ir. Me mantendré en contacto con vosotros- acto seguido desapareció.

Sirius y James se miraron.

- Prongs

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?- dijo con voz de niño mimado- Hemos perdido mucho desde la escuela, ahora nadie cuenta con nosotros para las cosas divertidas.

James puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó a empellones del piso.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- volvió a hablar Sirius una vez salieron del edificio- Se me ha ocurrido que quizás debería hablar con Kate.

Tracy y Artemis decidieron pasar la tarde del sábado mirando muebles en los almacenes de Londres. Bueno, de hecho lo decidió Tracy y Artemis no tuvo una buena excusa para huir despavorido ante la propuesta.

- Me encanta ese color salmón para las cortinas de nuestro cuarto, cariño- decía ella- ¿O te gusta más en este color melocotón?

Hasta ese día Artemis pensaba que el salmón y el melocotón eran comida. Tracy le había enseñado que además eran otras maneras de nombrar el color rosa.

- ¿No te parece un color un poco decadente?- dijo el chico mirando las puntillas de los bordes. Ni loco iba a dormir en una habitación rosa.

Tracy le miró alzando una ceja y el chico tragó saliva preparándose para una explosión de genio.

- Pues tienes razón. Lo mejor serán los colores neutros, aguamarina y vainilla... Creo que sí...- dijo pensativamente.

Artmis suspiró aliviado. Horas después, su novia se compadeció de él y le llevó hasta el "Caldero Chorreante" a engullir una cena rica en grasas y en hidratos, de las que a él le gustaban, mientras ella se comía una ensalada y una pechuga de pollo a la plancha.

- ¿Quieres un poco?- el chico le tendió el puré de patatas que tenía como guarnición.

Tracy pareció dudar, pero al final se echó una cucharada.

- Está muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa llevándose una segunda cucharada a la boca.

A medio camino la cuchara se le cayó en el plato salpicando su blusa. La rubia se había quedado con los ojos fijos en alguna parte del bar.

Artemis siguió su mirada pero no encontró nada que pudiera crearle tal conmoción. Hacía tiempo que Tracy había dejado de escandalizarse por las pintas de los parroquianos del bar mágico más famoso de Londres

- Princesa, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

Tracy sacudió la cabeza y le miró preocupada.

- Artemis- dijo susurrando- ¿Ves a aquel hombre y a esa mujer tan elegante que están sentados en la barra?- El chico miró disimuladamente- Tom les está sirviendo ahora

Artemis localizó a la pareja. Se trataba de el señor Murri y Emily Vance, dos aurores consagrados del departamento de defensa.

- Sí... son aurores, compañeros de James y Sirius.

Tracy se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Son el hombre y la mujer que estaban en el despacho de Lily aquél día.- declaró la rubia.

Lily llevaba practicando toda la mañana en su habitación. La había despertado Elise antes de subir a trabajar para preguntarle sobre el resultado de la reunión de la noche anterior. Pareció preocuparse mucho cuando le contó lo de la cena (telepáticamente), y se quedó perpleja ante la actitud de Snape.

- ¿Estás segura de que hizo algo?- preguntó desconfiada.

- Casi segura. Voldemort nunca me había hecho un interrogatorio tan a bocajarro.

La morena frunció el ceño.

- Eso significa que Snape desconfía de ti, Lils.

- Pero no me ha delatado- apuntó la pelirroja- ¿Debería decirle algo?

Elise negó con la cabeza.

- Lo mejor es que hagas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Un poco fatigada, se sentó en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas. Severus... su relación no había acabado muy bien, pero habían sido buenos amigos. Se podía decir que la conocía bastante y seguramente sospechaba... Y más viendo la cara con la que pidió que sirvieran la cena. Podía ser que la estuviera ayudando o podía ser simplemente que Voldemort no hubiese dado órdenes para echar Veritaserum en su comida... Fuese cual fuese la situación lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de Elise.

Decidió que era un buen momento para soltar a Betty y se acercó a su jaula. La lechuza parecía estar menos arisca, así que le abrió la jaula y la ventana. Betty salió volando hacía el patio interior al que daba la ventana de su habitación. No le apetecía esperar hasta que volviera, así que decidió ir a ver a Elise para comprobar si había progresos.

Llamó a la puerta del reformado palomar y entró. Jacques estaba fumando un cigarrillo y tenía la ventana abierta. Elise trabajaba en su escritorio.

- ¿Quieres uno?- el hombre le tendió la cajetilla.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana.

- Hace un día bonito- comentó la chica observando el cielo azul.

- Sí... lástima de estar en esta jaula decrépita- respondió Jacques un poco irritado- Al menos tengo el consuelo de que esos malditos aurores de la casa de enfrente lo están pasando igual de bien que yo- acabó con una sonrisilla- Payasos.

- Obedecen órdenes Jacques, no están ahí por su propio gusto- dijo Elise sin levantarla vista y garabateando en un papel.

El chico no pareció escucharla.

- ¿Cuanta gente vigila esta casa?

Jacques echó cuentas mentalmente.

- Por lo que sé unos cinco o seis. Pero ni aunque fueran mil podrían con el Señor Oscuro- rió el muchacho.

- Cualquiera diría que estás orgulloso de ello- dijo Elise abandonado su trabajo y mirando al hombre.

- Simplemente soy realista. Él es más fuerte que nosotros y que toda la Órden- sacó otro pitillo- Me voy a dar una vuelta al patio- murmuró con mal genio.

Salió de la sala dejando un gran silencio. Lily miró a Elise.

- Lo sé. A mí también me dan ganas de darle una patada en la boca, romperle todos los dientes e impedir que vuelva a hablar. Pero hasta ahora me ha sido útil- dijo Elise.- Además ha conseguido los códices

Lily la miró contrariada.

- Es un gilipollas. Un completo gilipollas- se sentó en el alféizar del ventanal- ¿Qué te atrajo de él exactamente?

Elise sonrió y se levantó aliviada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por fin! Una de nuestras conversaciones existenciales, las iba echando de menos- dijo acomodándose a su lado- Pues salta a la vista lo que me atrajo de él.

- ¿El olor a nicotina mezclado con su colonia de Armani?- preguntó Liy.

- Nop- contestó la morena riéndose- ese aire tan suyo de intelectual atractivo... aunque después lo joroba abriendo la boca.

Lily se rió con ganas y se apoyó en una de las jambas.

- ¿A ti que te gusta de James?- preguntó entonces Elise.

La pelirroja se lo pensó unos instantes.

- El conjunto... quiero decir, si separamos sus partes es instintivo, ambicioso, cabezota, un poco bestia, leal, irreflexivo, endiabladamente inteligente... Mete eso en una batidora y el resultado es excelente- concluyó Lily.

- Tú siempre pensando en comida- bromeó la morena.- si nos descuidamos un díatecomes los platos y los cubiertos

Lily entonces pareció entristecerse un poco.

- Mi padre solía decir que tendríamos que comprar una vajilla de hierro para evitar que me comiera los platos- murmuró dibujando una sonrisa nostálgica.

Elise abrazó a su amiga sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberle recordado cosas tan tristes y le dio un beso en el pelo. La muerte de sus padres la había dejado prácticamente sola en el mundo. Estaba Petunia, claro, pero eso contaba poco. Los abuelos de James entonces la acogieron como una nueva nieta y gracias a ellos y al propio James Lily había conseguido superar el accidente. Pero entonces, en esa casa tan enorme, la pelirroja se encontraba más sola que nunca. Ella no podría ser nunca tan fuerte como Elise.

De repente la morena se estremeció y la liberó de su abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada Lily

- No sé, he sentido como una descarga de energía, quizás tenga algo que ver con la profecía...- murmuró nerviosa la morena. Sacó una bolsita de piel del bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo de ella unas piedras con carácteres rúnicos que lanzó al suelo. Observó el resultado con concentración- Parece que vamos progresando, pero aún no hay nada claro.

Lily se agachó a su lado.

- Ei, tranquila, seguro que la próxima vez hay más suerte- dijo sonriendo. Elise le devolvió la sonrisa- Voy a mi cuarto, he dejado a Betty suelta y no quiero que me la líe.

Elise se quedó agachada en el suelo un instante, mirando la puerta por donde había salido su amiga. Un pensamiento fugaz la desconcertó por un momento: Y si Lily...

Jacques eligió ese momento para volver e interrumpió las cavilaciones de la chica.

Sirius jugueteaba con el poso de su taza de té mientras James miraba a través del balcón la casa donde estaba Lily. Había preguntado a los investigadores franceses si sabían en que parte de la casa estaba cada persona, pero la respuesta había sido negativa. Las fotografías habían sido tomadas a la salida de lo que parecía haber sido una reunión dentro de la casa. Sospechaban que había hechizos para evitar que los magos se apareciesen, así que tenían que salir y entrar de la casa sin magia.

- Por mucho que mires no vas a desubrir donde duerme Lily- dijo Sirius de repente.

James se giró.

- A lo mejor se asoma a una de las ventanas- susurró esperanzado.

- Sí, probablemente se encarame a la cornisa con una pancarta que ponga "James estoy aquí"- dijo el moreno con sorna

- Ja, ja , ja- contestó el muchacho a la broma- me parto de la risa contigo

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Has oído a Remus? Didrell está con ellas- dijo

- No empieces otra vez Padfoot.- James suspiró cansado- Tuve bastante "Didrell es un perversor de primas" para toda mi vida.

El chico pareció ofendido.

- ¡Yo sólo digo que no me fío de él!

- Tampoco te fías de Remus- contestó James

- Eso no es verdad. A Remus le tolero porque sé que respeta el honor de mi prima- dijo pomposamente- sé que sólo le da besos castos y puros y no intenta nada más con ella.

La explosión de carcajadas de James no se hizo esperar.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- No me digas que de verdad crees eso, Pad- James se limpiaba una lágrima de la risa- Vamos hombre, que tienen 21 años. Ya son mayorcitos para besos castos ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué insinuas?- Sirius redujo sus ojos a dos finas rendijas

Eso sólo hizo que James se riera más.

- Tú piensa en lo que haces con Kate, a solas...- Sirius pareció no entender- Cuando estáis muuuuy a solas.

- Oh- dijo el moreno entendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo y dibujando una sonrisa traviesa un poco distraída.

- Ahora piensa que no sois tú y Kate, sinó Elise y Remus.

- Oh- volvió a decir Sirius con cara de susto- OOOHHH- repitió con cara de asco- ¡Cuando atrape a ese proyecto de Colmillo Blanco te juro que le castro!

James se seguía riendo y meneaba la cabeza. Sirius seguía murmurando improperios contra su amigo, pero algo pareció captar su atención?

- ¿Eso no es una lechuza?- dijo para alertar a James. El otro chico observó.

- Parece que sí.

- Pues viene hacia aquí- murmuró Sirius- Quizás sean noticias de Remus.

Pero la lechuza blanca a la que se referían no parecía tener ninguna prisa. Parecía que estaba volando por el gusto de hacerlo. Se acercó hasta los dos chicos y se posó en la barandilla.

- ¿Esta no es...?- empezó Sirius

- ¡Betty!- exclamó James ofreciendo su brazo a la lechuza- ¡Es la lechuza de Lily!

El chico entró en la sala que daba al balcón acariciando la cabaza de la lechuza. Comprobó que no llevaba ninguna carta

- James... no lo hagas- dijo entonces Sirius

- ¿Que no haga qué?- preguntó el aludido a la defensiva.

- Lo que estás pensando hacer. Nos vas a meter en problemas y más aún a Lily.

El joven miró circunspecto a la lechuza... Sirius tenía razón, pero a la vez...

- Acércame mi maleta, Sirius

- James...

- Acércamela, no voy a hacer nada insensato, créeme.- le rogó

Sirius suspiró e hizo lo que le pedía. Al fin y al cabo entendía a su amigo.

Cuando Lily llegó a la habitación Betty no había llegado de su paseo. Pensando en que todavía faltaba un rato para ir a informar a Voldemort se estiró en la cama. Sólo descansaría unos minutos. La verdad es que no había pasado una buena noche, con los nervios de la cena. Cerró los ojos... Sólo iban a ser unos minutos...

Notó un fru-fru en la cara y se empezó a despertar. Aún adormilada se pasó una mano por la cara para espantar o quitar lo que fuera que la estaba molestando. Entonces oyó un revoloteo y una bocanada de un olor conocido penetró su alfato... Conocía ese olor demasiad bien para confundirse: era la colonia de James.

- ¡James!- exclamó en un susurró incorporándose de la cama y despertándose del todo. Pero James no estaba en la habitación.

Betty la miraba desde su jaula con curiosidad y un poco amedrentada. Lily sonrió y se levantó, lo debía haber soñado.

- ¿Así que ya has vuelto, pendón?- dijo acercándose a la jaula del animal para cerrar la portezuela. Al hacerlo, volvió a notar el mismo olor de antes.

Se olió la ropa. No venía de ahí. Tampoco del pelo. Se acercó de nuevo a la jaula y lo volvió a notar.

- Ven, Betty- llamó a la lechuza ofreciéndole una galleta. La lechuza obedeció y se posó en el brazo de su dueña. Mientras se comía la galleta Lily aprovechó para oler al animal. No había duda, Betty olía a su colonia- ¡James!- murmuró con una súbita alegría que la hizo sonreir como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Debía contárselo a Elise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola chics! No he tardado demasiado, verdad? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo… Ya he explicado mucho de lo que tenía que explicar y os tenía comiéndoos las uñas… jejeje.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! De verdad sois increíbles! Es que llevo más de 150 en sólo dos capítulos y jolin, que es mucho!No sé si os hacéis a la idea! 150! Es de la pocas cosas que me animan ya… con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina ·-·. Muchísimas gracias!

Angel Miaka: Hola guapísima! Y yo encantada de que me dejes reviews! Bueno, supongo que se te habrán disipado muchas dudas! A ver si te ha gustado. Un beso

Spacekitty04: Bueno, he seguido tu consejo y me lo he tomado con calma jajajaja… bueno… lo del harén no parece muy factible, pero quién sabe? Besus

Syringen: Te prometo escribirte tus bien merecidos reviews! Los chistes han sido graciosos, sobretodo el de los pájaros, se lo he contado a todos mis amigos! Un beso

Goi Izarra: Jajaja, bueno, tus teorías son interesantes, las tendré en cuenta . Supongo que mucho de lo que te tenía intrigada ya no te intriga tanto… verdad?

Jalogon: Ya miré el prefil, lo siento eh? No pretendía ofenderte pero es que me hace ilu tener chicos-lectores. Un besu

Selene89s: ¡Gracias! Jajaja, a mí también me gusta mucho como actúa Sirius. Es que soy un poco malvada, por eso dejo los capítulos. Besos

Adrea-black: No desapareceré, aunque me gustaría jejeje, irme de vacaciones! Bueno, las teorías son buenas… ya veremos. Un besazo

Eva Vidal: Gracias! A ver si tienes razón! Un beso

Dru: jajaja, ya te iba a decir que yo no había dicho que no fueran mortífagas, pero sí lo he dicho, jejeje. Un beso

Zzz: Jajaja, vaya chiste más extraño… Pero bueno, ya me dirás a ver si te gusta este capítulo eh? Besos

Kgs: Mmmm…si te contestara esas preguntas fastidiaría la intriga! Muchos besos

Ellen44k: No os he hecho esperar mucho verdad? Espero que te haya gustado noia! Besos

ArwenWood: jajaja, eso me dijo Remus, que no podía venir porque estaba contigo… a ver si esto te aclara un poco!

SaraMelis: no me entendiste mal, me quejé porque me llegaron demasiados, pero me quejé en broma, por supuesto! Estoy super contenta!

Nariko2: Yo voto por la teoría tres, ya sabes, lo más improbable suele ser lo que acaba siendo verdad! Sí, yo tb estoy por quejarme, todas tenemos derecho a ver a Sirius en calzoncillos!!! Jejejej, un beso

Elena: Ei no! No me quites mis reviews que sino no soy persona! Que soy yo sin reviews? Creo que sigo siendo yo… pero dejemos ese tema… Jajaja, era emotiva o tipo destripe? Un besu

Elizabeth Black: Doncs si t'he de pagar el psicóleg anem malament, com a molt et convido a casa a veure el diario de Bridget Jones, quees una bona terapia, jajaja! Un petó

Narren Weasley: Jajaja, si, no se parece nada, pero es que las cosas han cambiado y claro, con Voldemort y todo… La carrera es muy interesante, pero muy, muy absorbente y muy difícil.

Anne Moody: Tienes razón… no te voy a responder las preguntas XD! Ya sabes, sino se pierde la intriga… jajajaja, muchas gracias, un besillo!

Lira Garbo: Jajaja, no quiero que haya sangre eh chicas? Sirius es de todas!!! Te has aclarado un poco más? Espero que sí! Besos

Laura Granger: No te preocupes, ya sabes que yo los trato bien… Espero que te guste! Un beso

Revitaa- locatis-potter: lo siento por tardar tanto, pero es que no puedo ir más rápido, primero acabar el capítulo y luego los reviews… Pero intentaré apurarme! Un beso

BellRadcliffeBlack: Me alegro de que te guste! A ver como sigue Voldemort. Muchas gracias y un beso!

Hikaru Itsuko: Me alegro de que te siga gustando y muchas gracias! No se lo que tardaré en seguir el otro fic, pero espero acabarlo!

Carla Grey: Hola guapa! Qué tal estás? Jajajaja así que Voldemort no te lleva a cenar? Es que yo creo que no come, a lo mejor es un tacaño y pagar la cena para no comérsela…Muy bueno el chiste, lo de la ecuación, espera que ya irán saliendo vriables. Un beso!

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Trankila, la intención es lo que cuenta y bueno, mi teoría ya está explicada..jajajaja. Un beso!

Karen: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que sigas leyendo y que te guste! Un beso

Silmarwen754: Jajajaja, te has quedado así o.O jejeje, sí, es todo un poco chocante, pero supongo que ya lo entendiste todo! Un beso

Nats: Lo siento! Sk cmo tengo tantos reviews no me acuerdo de todos, ya lo siento! Así que también estáis estresadas con la uni? Es horrible! Muchas gracias, un beso!

Ivita-black: Muchas gracias! Jajaja, a ver si poco a poco puedo ir respondiendo a tus preguntas, espero que sí . Besos

Rai-potter: Bueno, lo de llegar lejos lo veo chungo…jejeje, no creo que nadie se haya hecho famosa escribiendo fics… pero yo me siento muy gratificada eh, con tantos reviews, es que es increíble!

DarkAngelx20: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un beso

Trixi Black: Muchas gracias! Y por el chiste también, me reí un montón. Ya te dije que me alegro de que decidieras seguir leyendo! Un beso

Mairim: Hola! He visto que están organizando otra quedada, pero no podré ir porque justo después del puente empiezo los exámenes… así que otra vez será. Por cierto, he leído por ahí que Arwen está enferma… yo casi no me conecto y no la he visto por akí… si hablas con ella dile por favor que se recupere! Un petonet

Josesita: Bueno, la verdad es que James así solito da algo de pena… Un beso!

Chica-Black: Holas! Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me anima que me digáis esas cosas… Me alegro de que te guste la continuación! Besos

Heka Granger: He leído tu review… Si me das tu dirección de correo yo te envío el capítulo allí, si quieres. Si no puedes leer el segundo capítulo porque el primero te ha hecho entrar en depresión…bueno, lo siento.

Hermionetxu: Hola guapísima! Pues has dado en el clavo en muchas cosas! Dios, soy demasiado predecible, lo mío no es el género de intriga. Ya me dirás si te ha gustado el capítulo! Besos

Guruntaadd: Sí, James tiene un aguante digno de un beato, pobre chaval. Eso es que la quiere mucho, está clarísimo! No, lo de aprender Oclumencia no debe de ser genético jejeje. Un beso

Anna-black22: Qué intrigada te veo! Bueno, espero no haberme hecho esperar demasiado, no era mi intención. Besos

Whiteta Potter Evans: Hola! Escriu-me com millor et vagi, també accapto l'anglès i el francès…jejejeje. O sigui, que per culpa meva no vau estar atentes a clase! Jajajaja, jo també ho feia, no et pensis… Un petó.

Dazabeth: Hola! Espero no haber tardado demasiado! Supongo que ya se te habrán aclarado algunas cosas, verdad? Espero que sí y que te haya gustado. Un beso

Ayla Black: jejejeje, pero ya sabes eso que dicen… más vale tarde que nunca… aunque el otro fic no sé, puede que no salga del bloqueo enormímisimo que tengo! Un beso

Niniel 204: Hola! Bueno, este capítulo fue ya más revelador, espero. Ya sabemos que hacen las chicas ahí con esa secta de asesinos… Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso

Maqui y hermana de Maqui: pues muchas gracias! Me alegro de que me sigáis las dos y espero que os guste el capítulo!

Sandra: jajaja, un acudit molt maco! L'altra historia… tinc un mega-bloqueig impresionant, però intentaré acabar-la. Ara t'envio el capítol. Un petó.

Blanch-evans: Tu teoría es buena, aunque la mía era otra, pero bueno, también podía haber sido. Es que ya sabes que soy un poco malvada, por eso dejo los capítulos así. Estás ya recuperada de la fiebre? Besos

Cristie: Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando! El otro fic, amí también me encantaría acabarlo, pero es que no sé por qué pero no puedo… Un beso

Helena: Qué tal anoche de fiesta? Yo me fui pronto, nada más acabó el partido, creo que tengo sueño atrasado de cuando aún comía papillas. Te gustó "Tunnel"? A mí no me va demasiado, pero claro, yo he estado en el de Balmes, al de Casanova no he ido. Ligaste mucho? Bueno ya me contarás. Ah, cúshame, claro que tu opinión no cuenta porque yo sé que sólo con que ponga un par de besitos por ahí te hago feliz y no. Ya sé que es un fic, pero me da igual, para ver historias hiper felices te alquilas un DVD de Disney. Menos Bambi. Jejejeje, un besote!

Harpohe: gracias! Jajajaja, bueno, las madres son así, no podían ser perfectas! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un beso

Kurumi-desu: jejejeje, suposo que tot haurà quedat una mica més clar no? Espero que sí i que t'hagi agradat. Petonets!!

Crazy-ly: Muchas gracias. Es que ya sabes… Sirius es un hombre y Dios les hizo así, tontitos. Pero también tienen su lado bueno…jejeje. Un beso

Ireblack: jajajaja, bueno, el mensaje subliminal me debió de llegar en diferido… de cualquier modo espero no haberte hecho esperar! Jajaja, me alegro de ser la primera que recibe tus reviews. Un beso

Bars-9: Como has visto, he desvelado una de las grandes incógnitas de la humanidad: Voldemort no come. Jejejeje, supongo que este capítulo ya habrá aclarado muchas dudas no? León es lo mejor, aunque lo del frío es un gran inconveniente… Un beso!

Minerva-malfoy: Hola guapa! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que sigas leyendo!

Lena-07: O.o defensora de la Lily a mort! Jejejeje, crec que si Voldemort et veu tan enfurismada fugirá amb la cua entre les cames. No et preocupis, que tindrem perf aquí a tots rondant més aviat o més tard, no pasis ànsia! Un petó.

Ivy Potter BlacK. Muchas gracias! Hombre, supongo que lo de escribir es práctica, entre tú y yo, yo no soy demasiado buena escribiendo, por dios, si escribo como hablo. Lo que importa es que lo que escribas es lo que de verdad quieres decir, creo. Así que fijo que acabas escribiendo una historia super larga! Un beso

CaNaLIA: Hola! Sí, quizás si falte ese toque, pero claro, es que por aquí no tiene demasiado sentido . Están todos demasiado estresados. Yo soy española, de Barcelona y soy del Barça… Que no lea esto nadie del Madrid, pero menudo partido el de ayer! 3-0!Jejejeje

K-rmen: me alegro de que te haya gustado! Sí, ya sabes, Sirius siempre tan Sirius! En su línea. Un beso

Kari Akade: Muchas gracias! Jejeje, si que me malcriáis porque me acostumbráis demasiado bien…jejejeje, bueno, espero que te siga gustando, eh? Besitos

Blacklady: muchas gracias! Tranquila que lo acabaré. Un beso!

Cho weasley: Muchas gracias, aunque si eso te tranquiliza, las partes dolorosas no las voy a escribir… quiero evitar el llorar tanto como vosotros! Un beso

Petitange21: Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando. Besitos

Anahí1176: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado! Un beso

Iraty Rowling: Jajajaja, la pelirroja de las pelirrojas? Buen título.Jajaja, es másimportante el novio de tu madre que un review para mí, así que no te enfades jejeje. Enga, besitos.

Aliance: Jajajaja, sí, James no debe estar muy contento pobre hombre… Cómo te voy a matar? Pero bueno! Sólo tienes que traducirlo si te apetece, tienes tiempo y no tienes nada que hacer! Así que no te preocupes, sí lo traduces fantastiquísimo y me hará mucha ilusión,pero si no, no pasa nada, son muchas horas de trabajo y nadie vamos sobrados de tiempo! Un beso guapa!

Laurin Potter black: Espero no haber tardado demasiado! Disfruta el capítulo y muchas gracias!

Lui maglaren: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gusten las dos historias… Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un beso

Nimmy: o.O, como dices eso de las pobres chicas? Quéte han hecho pobrecitas?? Jejejeje, lo que pasa es que te quieres quedar con sus novios, no mientas!! Jejejeje

Lilo-weasley: Hola, muchas gracias! En cuanto tenga tiempo me pasaré por tu fic, lo prometo! Para hacerte de la orden Sirusiana tienes que entrar en un grupo de msn que se llama Potter&cía, ahí te haces miembro y luego puedes hacerte miembro de la orden. Para hacerte miembro de las lupinas tienes que ir al grupo que se llama las amantes de Remus lupin y te unes. Te daría las direcciones, pero es que en este ordenador no las tengo! Un beso

Xx tintalle beth vanye xX: Vale, jejeje, parezco una enferma… bueno, a ver si con este capítulo te aclaras un poquillo más! Muchas gracias, espero sí haber mejorado, después de escribir tanto… un beso.

Andy Yogima: Me alegro de que hicieras caso de la recomendación y que te haya gustado la historia. La verdad es que el humor es lo mío, pero estoy probando otras cosas, a ver si me van saliendo! Muchas gracias!


	4. Tan lejos, tan cerca

Disclaimer: Si miráis mi perfil veréis que me llamo Henar, no Joanne, y mucho menos me apellido Rowling, así que nada de lo que le pertenece a ella es mío, ni lo más mínimo

**4. TAN LEJOS, TAN CERCA**

Hacía mucho que Lily no se sentía tan feliz, sobretodo desde que había tenido que irse de Londres para entrar en esa casa. Emocionada emprendió una carrera frenética para hablar con su amiga. ¡James! James sabía donde estaba y quería decírselo...

Conocía a James y seguramente estaba algo enfadado con ella, pero enviarle a Betty impregnada en su colonia había sido tan dulce por su parte... No sabía cuanta falta le hacía algo así, un detalle de los suyos. Aunque ahora Betty tuviera problemas cutáneos y se le cayeran la mitad de las plumas, ya le estaba bien por presumida.

Justo cuando estaba delante de la puerta del palomar pareció acordarse de algo. A Elise no le iba a gustar nada lo que había hecho James... Lo consideraría una imprudencia y seguramente le quitaría a Betty para evitar que volviera a pasar algo similar... Entendía que Elise tenía razón, pero lo de la colonia la había animado tanto... James la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo y si ella no le decía a nadie lo ocurrido y controlaba más las salidas de su lechuza no pasaría nada. Sí, mejor se lo guardaría para ella.

Abrió la puerta.

- Hola- saludó. Elise y Jacques estaban trabajando y le devolvieron el saludo- ¿Tenéis algo para mí? Voy a ir a ver a Voldemort.

- El Señor ha salido hace una hora- le dijo Jacques con aires de suficiencia- dudo que esté para recibirte.

Lily le miró arrugando su naricilla.

- Pues le esperaré, que no será la primera vez- le respondió bruscamente. Elise sonrió- ¿Entonces tenéis algo?- preguntó de nuevo.

El hombre ni contestó y Elise negó con la cabeza.

- Nada- suspiró- pero espera, que quiero ir al baño. Bajo contigo.

Lily afirmó con la cabeza y espero a que Elise ordenara todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa. Ambas salieron de la sala.

- Tengo que dejarlo todo bien puesto para evitar que Jacques me lo fisgonee todo- murmuró con fastidio.

- ¿Y por qué lo hace?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

- Hombres, ya sabes. Prefieren no tener que constatar que alguien les supera en lo que se creían los mejores.

Lily se echó a reír. Lo cierto es que Jacques parecía de esa clase de tipos que no soportan que les superen, y menos un ex-­ligue

- Sí... sé lo que quieres decir.- murmuró- Desde que juego al ajedrez con James he mejorado mucho, pero siempre le dejo ganar. Se pondría insoportable si le ganara alguna vez...

Elise la miró con dulzura

- Le echas de menos ¿eh?

La pelirroja bajó la mirada.

- Después de dos años de plancharle la ropa, prepararle su sandwich de queso y tomate para el medio día y dejarle el crucigrama para niños del periódico se le acaba cogiendo cariño...

Elise la rodeó por los hombros.

- Hace una media hora he vuelto a sentir otra descarga como la de esta mañana- Lily oyó la voz de su amiga en la cabeza- Eso significa que dentro de poco habremos acabado y podrás volver con él.

La chica sonrió. Siguieron en silencio hasta la puerta del baño, donde Lily se despidió de su amiga y continuó su camino hasta la sala grande. Se acordó con fastidio de que no había cogido ningún libro para entretenerse mientas esperaba. Aunque a lo mejor era mejor así; con la manía de Voldemort por tener la sala en la penumbra se iba a quedar con la vista de un topo y sinceramente, no creía que el look gafas culo de vaso fuera a favorecerla demasiado, aunque tampoco era una cosa que le quitara el sueño

Llamó a la puerta y pasó sin esperar respuesta, en la sala no había nadie. Las órdenes de Voldemort eran que lo esperara siempre que él la citara, así que se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó delante, a esperar pacientemente. Como se aburría empezó a arrancar pelitos de la alfombra persa que cubría el suelo y a tirarlos al fuego: la lana hacía un chisporreteo gracioso.

- No creo que al Señor le guste que destroces su alfombra, Lilian.

La chica se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. A la luz de la lumbre su rostro pálido y su pelo adquirían una calidez de la que Lily sabía el hombre carecía totalmente.

- Malfoy- murmuró volviendo a mirar el fuego- Qué grata sorpresa- dijo sarcásticamente.

Oyó como el hombre se había acomodado en una de las butacas.

- ¿Querías algo Lilian? El Señor tardará un poco- murmuró suavemente.

Lily le miró por encima del hombro.

- Sé que no te caigo bien, Malfoy, y me siento congratulada en informarte que tú a mí tampoco. Así que ignórame y no me hables como si tú pudieras darme órdenes.

La mandíbula de Lucius pareció tensarse al evitar el impulso de levantarse y montar en cólera contra la chica.

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para hablarme así a mí, sangresucia?

- Alguien de quien tienes mucha, mucha envidia Lucius- contestó ella sin inmutarse

Malfoy se echó a reír y se levantó del sillón. Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado y se agachó.

- Qué tierna Lilian- intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo- Y qué tonta. A lo mejor crees que a mí me has engañado también... Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto al Señor se le pase la fijación tonta por ti yo mismo te demostraré cuál es tu lugar...

Lily no apartó la mirada pese a que sentía sus rodillas temblar. No podía decir nada: si se excusaba o le daba largas eso la situaría en una posición más vulnerable. No sabía que decir.

- ¿Pasa algo aquí?

Esa voz de trueno interrumpió su contacto visual. Ambos se giraron y se levantaron al instante, con la vista en el suelo.

- Bienvenido Señor- murmuró Lily.

Lucius también saludó a Voldemort.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando?- preguntó Voldemort clavando sus ojos en ambos y sentándose en el sillón que había ocupado antes Lucius.

- De nada, sólo hablábamos...- empezó a decir Lucius

- En realidad- le cortó la pelirroja- el señor Malfoy estaba expresándome sus reservas respecto de mi fidelidad- acabó con tono seguro.

El hombre les miró desde la butaca a ambos y luego clavó sus ojos en Lucius. Lily sintió tensarse el cuerpo del hombre a su lado. Seguramente ya temía algún castigo de su Señor. Si Voldemort confiaba en ella no toleraría que cuestionasen su autoridad.

- Si no hay novedades puedes retirarte, Lilian- dijo con su tono neutro.

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros y salió de la Sala con una inclinación. Se había ganado un enemigo fuerte con esa declaración, pero Malfoy no podía nada contra Voldemort. Y Elise tenía razón cuando decía que ella tenía una ascendencia especial sobre Voldemort, lo acababa de comprobar.

-¿Quién crees que serán los padres del niño del que nos habló Remus?

James y Sirius estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de vigilancia. Sirius jugueteaba con una pelota que lanzaba y recogía mientras James no quitaba los ojos de la casa.

- Podría ser cualquiera, supongo- contestó James sin mirarle

- Pero Remus dijo que Voldemort no conocía la profecía entera, eso significa que quizás Dumbledore tiene ya alguna idea sobre quienes pueden ser, porque él conoce la profecía- volvió a hablar Sirius mientras le tiraba la pelota a su amigo a la cabeza- Te vas a quedar bizco.

James cogió la pelotita y le dio una patada a su amigo.

- ¿Te quieres estar quieto?- chilló.

Sirius se acomodó en el sofá.

- Es que me aburro...- se quejó. James le miró con rabia- Eres un muermo.

Siguieron unos instantes en silencio.

- ¿Tú crees que Dumbledore es de la Órden?

- ¡Pues claro que sí!- dijo James como si fuera obvio- ¿No has oído que fue él quien le dijo a Elise que viniera aquí?

- Yo también lo creo- dijo Sirius- Y creo que yo podría ser el padre del niño que salvará el mundo. Encima de salvar el mundo será un niño guapo.

James suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

- ¿Y quién va a ser la madre? ¿Una muñeca hinchable?

- Ja, ja- contestó Sirius con una mueca- Que sepas que hay muchas nenitas esperando a probar mi cuerpo serrano- dijo con suficiencia, James le miró con incredulidad.

- Estoy convencido de ello- dijo suspirando.

Sirius permaneció un rato callado para el alivio de James. Entonces, el moreno empezó a reírse solo de repente.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó James cansado

Sirius siguió riéndose

- Nada- contestó- Sólo estaba pensando en que tú fueras el padre de ese niño. Como herede tu pelo y las habilidades sociales de Lily... pobre chaval.

James le miró furibundo

- ¡Será mejor que uno que herede tu bocaza y tu habilidad con las mujeres!- chilló

Sirius bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos

- Creo que a alguien le va a venir la regla... Aguantamos muy mal las bromas ¿eh?

James se restregó la cara con las manos. Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y entró. Uno de los aurores franceses.

- Es nuestro turno... si os queréis marchar a dormir...

Sirius se levantó del sillón.

- No me irá mal echarme un rato... ¿vienes?

James negó con la cabeza.

- Prefiero quedarme.- aguantar a Sirius cinco minutos más sin empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared era imposible

Sirius le dio un golpecito en el hombro y salió de la habitación. El auror francés le dijo que ellos se quedarían en la habitación de al lado, por si necesitaba algo. Cuando se quedó solo James se tumbó en el sofá. No quería perder la casa de vista ni un minuto. Al poco tiempo notó que aunque Sirius le hacía entrar ganas de comerse su propia cabeza, al menos le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto. Pensó en ir a charlar con los franceses, pero el sofá era demasiado cómodo para levantarse. Se durmió poco después, pese a sus esfuerzos.

…

- Tracy, amor, ¿de verdad crees que esta es la mejor manera de encontrar a Sirius y a James?

Un chico con cara detener muchas dudas perseguía a una joven rubia esquivando a la gente de una concurrida calle de París. La chica se movía segura entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Qué mejor manera que preguntar en el Ministerio Francés directamente?- le contestó girando el cuello y dibujando una sonrisa.- Es de lógica, Artemis.

El hombre suspiró por enésima vez y decidió no añadir ningún comentario. El plan de su novia podía ser tan efectivo como simple. Aunque dudaba bastante que en el Ministerio fueran tan majos como para darles esa información

Llegaron a una calle menos transitada y con aire romántico. Tracy consultó un papel que llevaba en la mano.

- Es aquí- dijo arrastrando a su novio dentro de lo que parecía ser un garaje.

Después de recibir unas identificaciones y pasar unos controles de seguridad, Artemis decidió hacerse cargo de preguntar y guió a su novia hasta lo que parecía ser el cuartel de los aurores.

- Tú quédate fuera si quieres-le dijo- yo voy a ver si me dicen algo.

Tracy asintió y se sentó en un banco fuera del despacho del jefe de la división. A los pocos minutos Artemis salió negando con la cabeza.

- Dicen que es información confidencial de alto secreto. Ni siquiera les van a avisar de que estamos aquí; es más, me han amenazado con arresto si le hablo a alguien sobre el tema.

- ¡Pero tenemos que encontrarles! ¡Tenemos que decirle lo de la señorita Vance y lo de Murri!

Artemis suspiró con impotencia.

- Voy a preguntar yo- dijo con resolución la chica.

- Tracy…- rogó Artemis, en vano, viendo como su novia desaparecía con resolución y sin llamar siquiera dentro del despacho. Le fascinaba eso de Tracy, tan segura de si misma y tan ingenua a la vez...Notó un calorcillo agradable en la punta de sus dedos, signo de que el amor que sentía por ella bullía con la misma fuerza de siempre.

A los dos minutos, se abrió la puerta y Artemis se preparó para recibir una orden de arresto. Pero en vez de eso, el hombre con cara de buldog con el que él había hablado poco antes, estaba abriendo la puerta como un perfecto caballero a su novia. Se despidió besando suavemente su mano y con un pomposo repertorio de palabras de despedida. Tracy sonrió y se acercó hasta Artemis.

- Sé donde están- dijo con una sonrisa- sé sus turnos y también qué agentes están con ellos y cuáles están casados. Y porque le he dicho que tenía prisa, que si no me copia los informes de cada uno.

El chico la miró desconfiado.

- ¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?- preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

La chica suspiró complacida.

- El mecanismo de los hombres es más fácil que el de una palanca. Se les alaba un poco y ya no se dan cuenta de si cantan la Travista o sus números secretos de las cuentas del banco.

Eso no pareció gustar mucho al chico que se mostró arisco cuando ella quiso cogerle de la mano.

- Oh, vamos cariño. A mí no me gusta hacer eso, pero a problemas desesperados...

Artemis la miró alzando una ceja y luego se rió ante la pesadumbre de la muchacha.

- Si no me he enfadado por eso... Sólo es que... ¿Por qué tú le has resultado más atractiva que yo? ¡Eso es discriminación!

Ambos rieron con la pregunta y se apresuraron a salir del edificio para coger un taxi.

Lily estaba contenta de su pequeña venganza contra Lucius. Por supuesto sabía que el hombre la veía como una amenaza porque Voldemort le tenía en más estima a ella. ¿Quizás un afecto paternal? ¿Quizás otro tipo de afecto? Seguramente algo parecido, ya que dudaba que Voldemort pudiera guardar afecto. A lo mejor sólo admiraba sus facultades como bruja... En cualquier caso eso le iba a servir para darle un escarmiento a Lucius.

Se dejó caer en su cama nada más encontró la habitación, y cerró los ojos. Así podía notar el aroma tenue de su lechuza, que dormitaba en la jaula. James... ¡Cuánto le echaba de menos! Era su ser más querido después de que sus padres murieran... ¿Cómo le estaría afectando todo? Ella se hubiera quedado destrozada si él le hubiera hecho algo así... Por eso se sentía tan mal consigo misma. Sólo pudo dejarle una triste nota, y eso sin pedir permiso, ya que se suponía que no podía alertar a nadie de nada. Tenía que desaparecer. Y James... ¿Podría llegar a perdonarla? Todo el regocijo de los instantes anteriores se había vuelto congoja... ¿Le habrían explicado la verdad a James? Ella necesitaba que la supiera. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

Sirius no había podido conciliar el sueño en su habitación porque el cuarto de los franceses estaba justo encima y hacían demasiado ruido... James no parecía estar de muy buen humor así que decidió dejarle en paz. Pensó que lo mejor será ir a hacer algo de turismo por los alrededores, aunque a él eso de ver "piedras viejas" nunca le había gustado mucho.

El calor le envolvió nada más poner un pie en la calle. Se ajustó las gafas de sol y tomó la calle que sabía que conducía a la orilla del Sena. Había bastantes turistas por la calle, paseando y tomando refrescos en las terrazas. Muchas parejas, observó.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al paseo del río y decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos a tomar el sol tranquilamente. Bueno, lo de tranquilamente era relativo, porque el tráfico de esa ciudad parecía no darse ni un descanso, ni tan siquiera de madrugada.

Le gustaba bastante París, no tanto como Londres, pero le gustaba. Desde que Elise vivía allí había ido muchas veces, con sus amigos, con Kate...Sus amigos. Había bromeado en el piso de su prima, pero se había sentido dolido por enterarse de todo tan tarde. Entendía que no se lo podían contar, pero ese rencor que sentía era casi irracional Le dolía sobretodo el que Remus no le hubiera dicho nada. Después de ser tan amigos durante diez años... él se lo hubiera contado. Aunque él era diferente a Remus. Él actuaba, Remus pensaba.

Sonrió a un grupo de adolescentes que pasó por delante de él para alejar todos esos pensamientos.

- No finjas pensar Sirius, querido, que se te da mal

Sirius giró la cabeza para ver a quien ya había reconocido por la voz.

- Emily, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer hizo una mueca antes de sentarse a su lado.

- Me esperaba una bienvenida un poquito más cariñosa- dijo haciéndose la ofendida- Te diría que he venido a verte a ti, pero es mentira y encima una mentira poco creíble.

- Oh Emily- suspiró Sirius- Me matas con esas palabras- dijo dramáticamente.- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

La mujer sonrió y se recogió el pelo.

- Te he seguido. Y bueno, basta de bromas. Vengo a darte órdenes.

- ¿De Crouch?

- De la Orden.

Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Emily se le adelantó.

- Sí, soy de la Orden. No es un secreto. La organización lo es, pero sus miembros no lo son entre sí. Y James y tú sois miembros.

- ¡Qué honor! ¡A estas alturas!- murmuró contrariado Sirius- O sea que ¿a mí y a James no nos dejan entrar porque somos aurores y a ti sí?

- A mi no me vigilan Sirius, llevo años de servicio y no tengo ningún tipo de antecedente... Además, no te comportes como un crío- le reprendió

- ¡No me comporto como un crío!- dijo con un puchero

La mujer suspiró.

- La Orden no es un club, querido. Nos jugamos la vida. Todos desearíamos que no fuera necesaria.

- Sólo quiero...

Emily posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre las de Sirius.

- Lo que cuenta es que ahora estás dentro.- el joven pareció asentir- Y ahora escúchame. Pase lo que pase no intervengáis a no ser que Lily y Elise estén en peligro. Parece que Elise está cerca de conseguirlo según ha dicho Remus.

Sirius asintió.

- ¿ Algo más?

Emily se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

- Me tengo que ir... y Sirius.

- ¿Sí?

- Cuida de James, ¿vale? No lo estará pasando bien sabiendo donde está Lily.

Sin esperar una respuesta Emily abandonó el paseo desapareciendo entre los turistas.

James seguía dormitando en el sofá cuando notó una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Como un cosquilleo que iba recorriendo su piel. Como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas. Era agradable. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para alargar el cosquilleo, pero entonces notó algo mucho más intenso, algo suave y firme contra su mejilla. Cálido... y familiar. Abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que sus sentidos le revelaban.

- L...-intentó pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja que estaba sentada sobre su regazo, pero la mujer le tapó la boca rápidamente con la mano que tenía contra su mejilla. Las cosquillas las producían la cortina de pelo rojo que caía gentilmente sobre sus brazos y su pecho

- Shhh- susurró alertada- te van a oír.

El joven miró a su novia, a la mujer que amaba, tan bella como el primer día, tan maravillosa como siempre, y los dos meses de ausencia parecieron esfumarse. Con un gesto rápido pero gentil apartó la mano de su boca y se incorporó para abrazar a la chica y darle un profundo y pasional beso que la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

La mujer se aferró a sus hombros para no caerse hacia atrás y le devolvió el beso, sedienta de sus labios y de su piel. James comenzó a deslizar sus manos con decisión por dentro de su blusa y de la falda que llevaba y ella sintió la urgencia de fundirse con él. Se estaba mareando a causa de todas las sensaciones que había guardado durante meses y que ahora afloraban de golpe.

- Lily- le susurró la voz de James al oído mientras le quitaba la blusa y dejaba a la vista su piel pálida- Lily...

- James-murmuró ella con una voz indefinible- yo...

El cuerpo del chico se tensó entonces entre sus piernas y el hombre se separó de ella unos centímetros tomando las manos blancas que reposaban en sus hombros entre las suyas.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido Lily?

La pelirroja le miró a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que la habían mirado siempre con esa seguridad que la hacía sentir fuerte. Lo primero que había hecho James no había sido pedir explicaciones, pese a todo por lo que debía haber pasado desde que se había tenido que ir siguiendo la voluntad de Voldemort. Lo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por ella, por su bienestar. Se sentía tan egoísta, tan malvada.

Negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus parpados para que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos no salieran. James le acarició el pelo y apretó sus rizos rojos contra la piel de su cuello al atraerla de nuevo hacia él, esta vez para abrazarla.

- Lily... no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- murmuró suavemente, quizás más para él que para ella, ahora que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cerca de nuevo.

- Yo... yo no tenía que irme James- dijo separándose de él- Pero Voldemort lo exigió y no podía contradecirle... Yo sólo tenía que ayudar a Elise- empezó a hipar y su voz sonaba como un sollozo.

- Lo sé Lily, lo sé mi vida....- dijo abrazándola de nuevo- Eres una chica valiente pero me lo tenías que haber contado.

- ¡No quería involucrarte! Era peligroso para ti y no podías entrar en la Orden... Y si te lo hubiera dicho antes de marcharme me lo habrías impedido.

James acarició el pelo de la muchacha. Y la besó de nuevo.

- Pero ahora...-empezó a decir James, luego se separó de repente de ella y la asió fuertemente por los hombros.- ¿Qué haces aquí Lily?

La muchacha bajo la mirada.

- Tenía que verte... tenía que explicarte todo...

- ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte así, Lily?- le chilló- ¡Si tú no te preocupas por tu vida yo sí que lo hago! ¿Cómo has venido?

La muchacha levantó la vista.

- Como íbamos al bosque. Volando. Tú me diste la idea con Betty, ella me enseñó donde estabas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el rostro severo del chico. Él no quería sonreír, quería reñirla, pero no podía viéndola así, con la mirada de una niña. Se había arriesgado por verle a él, porque ella también le quería.

- Eres una irresponsable señorita Evans- dijo antes de besarla de nuevo y volviendo a acariciar su espalda y sus piernas desnudas debajo de la falda- No sabes cuánto te quiero.-murmuró entre besos

Tanto como yo a ti- le contestó ella mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y le devolvía los besos.- Pero te tendré que querer muy rápido, antes de que me echen en falta.

Elise trabajaba en la torre de la casa de la Cité ajena al hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de poner en peligro el trabajo de años, preparándose para salir en forma de águila. Empezaba a preocuparse. Había traducido los signos de los códices por completo y sabía cómo tenía que leer las runas para interpretar el futuro... pero no podía hacerlo, quizás los padres del niño no se conocían, o faltaba aún mucho tiempo o... quién sabía. Jacques estaba a su lado, peleándose con unos escritos que ella ya había conseguido descifrar hace meses. Le divertía castigarle de esa manera, sabía que el hombre la envidiaba y a la vez deseaba rendirla a sus pies. Como no lo conseguía intentaba superarla en el asunto de los códices, que él sustraía de la escuela de Desembrujadores. Pero tampoco tenía éxito con eso. Se rió. Cuando todo eso acabara y pudiera volver con Remus se lo explicaría, seguro que a él también le haría gracia... Suspiró. Cuánto echaba de menos a Remus.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en los escritos. De repente notó una sacudida fortísima en todo su cuerpo, como una de las dos descargas energéticas que había tenido pero mucho más intensa. Tanto que se quedó como paralizada.

- ¿Elise?- la voz de Jacques la sacó del estado de shock- ¿Estás bien?

La morena asintió, tenía que mirar las runas, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Jacques. Decidió levantarse con la excusa de ir al baño para poder lanzar las runas, pero una nueva descarga la sacudió, y esta vez tuvo una visión por unos segundos, una visión que la hizo chillar desesperada.

- ¡Elise!- Jacques se había levantado de la silla- ¿Qué pasa?

La morena temblaba y las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- No... no...- empezó a murmurar- ellos no...no...

- ¿Qué tienes Elise?- Jacques la zarandeaba violentamente pero la chica no le hacía caso- ¿Sabes de quién habla la profecía?

La joven pareció percatarse entonces de su presencia y le miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Deja de sacudirme- le susurró recuperando la frialdad pero aún llorando- No sé nada de eso.

Pero Jacques la seguía agarrando pese a sus órdenes, quizás porque notaba el temblar convulso del labio inferior de la muchacha.

- Dime quienes son- exigió elchico

- ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?- dijo intentando zafarse- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora mismo!

- No hasta que me digas quienes son los padres.

Elise clavó sus ojos con furia en los del francés.

- Suéltame. No te voy a decir nada- llevó la mano a su bolsillo, donde guardaba la varita.

Pero Jacques se le adelantó y sacó la suya.

- Creo que esta vez no querida- dijo apuntando con la varita a su pecho- gano yo. Vamos a ver a tu amiguita, a ver si con ella delante me lo cuentas.

- Eres un cabrón hijo de perra- le amenazó la morena- ¿Cómo te puedes haber vendido así?

Jacques sonrió torciendo la boca.

- De hecho, todavía no me he vendido, no se puede confiaren nadie hoy en día. Cuando me digas lo que necesito saber se lo diré al Señor Oscuro y él ya se encargará de ti y de tu amiga.

- Maldito bastardo cobarde. Te diriges a él como un sucio mortífago más

Jacques le dio una bofetada que hizo ladear la cabeza a la mujer, pero ella no se quejó.

- ¡Cállate ya! Aquí mando yo ahora y me levantas dolor de cabeza con tantos gritos. Y ahora, en silencio y tranquilita me vas a llevar a la habitación de tu amiga y me lo vas a contar todo. Luego los tres le haremos una pequeña visita a Voldemort.

Elise le miró furibunda y luego miró la varita, pensando como ganar tiempo. Luego obedeció las órdenes del francés sin dejar de mirarle con profundo asco

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vale… lo sé… he tardado muchisísimo…. Pero ya os lo advertí, os lo anuncié, dije "tardaré". Y para que veáis que cumplo mi palabra, he tardado!!! Jejeje, bueno, eso, que de todas formas me considero bastante regular y actualizo en tiempo razonable… así que no os quejéis, que no es para tanto!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo… esta vez no tiene un final tan interesante MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Vale, se me fue un poco la pinza, jejejeje. Dejadme vuestra opinión, esta vez prometo actualizar antes de un mes…

Por cierto, he empezado un mini-fic Navideño. Por si lo queréis leer, no esperéis gran cosa, es simplemente una historia romanticota de pocos capítulos… Aún así si os animáis a leerlo no os olvidéis de decirme qué os ha parecido.

Muchas, muchas gracias! No sé si lo habéis visto, pero he pasado los 220 reviews! 220, que se dice pronto! Muchas gracias, por seguir aquí y por animarme. Un besito y feliz Navidad a todos!

Reviews:

Ivita black: jejejeje, me pareció romántica la idea de la colonia, pero me da miedo que ahora Betty se muera por una reacción alérgica o algo…jejejeje. Un beso y muchas gracias!

Revitaa Locatis-Potter: Jajajaja, sí, es que James es así de tontito el pobre, mandándose todo indignadísimo a la mierda… jejejeje… Estos hombres! Es que Sirius tiene un trauma grave con lo del honor de su prima. Un beso

Carla Gray: hola burbuja! Qué tal la vida? Jajaja, ya me imagino tu pelea de leonas con la pobre, pobre Kate!!! Ya te dije que no te precipitaras, pero es que nada más te mentan a Sirius como que pierdes la prudencia!!! Te quité una idea? Hay lu siento, pero no pasa nada porque uses lo mismo supongo. Si preguntan me he copiado yo! Jajaja, es que yo para plantear ecuaciones soy muy mala, así me va en cálculo. Alguna nueva cita para la memoria con Voldy?

Eva Vidal: Sí que tienes razón, la lista de agradecimientos es larguísima, a veces me siento como el rey dando el discurso de Navidad XD. Jejeje, para Sirius el honor de su prima es intocable!

Andrea-Spooky: Dios te oiga! Ojalá me falte poco, pero por lo bajo aún me quedan cinco años, así que mejor pasito a pasito! Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fics y que disfrutes leyéndolos. No dejes de escribir! Gracias!

Ayda Merodeadora: Me alegra que te hayas atrevido con la continuación y que te haya gustado! A ver si la disfrutas tanto como el fic anterior. Muchas gracias!

Karen: Los exámenes… bueno… por qué no hablamos del tiempo??? Jejeje, no muy bien. Espero que tú tengas más suerte. Ya… las aclaraciones se hacen pesadas, pero es que si no las doy hay gente que no me pilla y claro, eso tampoco es . Espero que este chap te guste más! Un beso

Silmarwen754: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Lo de la colonia fue buena idea, espero que Betty no sea alérgica… y Snape… ya veremos!

Narwen Weasley: Gracias! Me alegro de que el otro chap acabara de aclarar todo!!! Jejejeje, más de una habéis respirado tranquilas! Un beso

Ely-Barchu: Me alegra que me hicieras caso y continuaras leyendo... ves, no todo es lo queparece... Es que yo soy muy enrevesada! Un besote y muchas gracias

Blacklady: Muchas graco¡ias! Jajajaja, no, no os quiero matar, sólo haceros sufrir un poquitito, pero no soy tan malísima! Un beso!

Niniel 204: Gracias, a ver si de verdad tengo suerte con los exámenes! James -, es mi amor imposible...jejejeje. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que me cuentes que te pareció. Un beso!

LunitaLupin: Jajajaja, me alegra que me dieras una oportunidad y siguieras leyendo! A ver si este capítulo te sigue gustando. Jajaja, sí, es que Sirius es un poco tontín el hombre... a ver que van hacer Elise y Remus!!! En plan protector es monísimo! Jajajaja, todavía no he visto si tus amigas me dejaron review, pero de todas formas, es bueno saber que lo leen!Respecto a lo de la edad... he decidido alargar un poco las cosas... pero muy poco... no me hagas pensar en eso que lloro!

Syringen: Qué bueno el chiste! Ey, la segunda parte! Ya lo he visto! No he podido leerla aún, con los exámenes, pero ahora en vacaciones, con todo el tiempo del mundo lo haré y te dejaré tus merecidísimos reviews, por supuesto! Un beso

Black Sophia: Gracias! Intentaré actualizar el otro fic, pero tengo un problema bastante serio de bloqueo, así que mejor no prometo nada! Un beso

Adla Lanai: Jajajaja, muchas gracias, siento no haber publicado antes, pero en serio que no he podido. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Un beso!!

Goi Izarra: Hoy tienes turno de noche? Espero que no! Si lo tienes, que conste que no lo hago con malas intenciones. Jajaja, sí Crouch es un asqueroso, a ver como se las ingenian para sacar todo esto adelante! Espero oír más teorías tuyas pronto.

Selene89s: Sí, jajaja, ya me han dicho por ahí que el que saliera Remus le sumaba puntos al capítulo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado! Un besito

Noriko: Muchas gracias!!! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Así que tú tb te apuntabas al club, "Vamos a pegar a Lily por ser mala malísima y abandonar a James"? Bueno, creo que habrá que cambiarle el nombre al club... jejeje. Un beso

Jalogon: gracias! Espero que la cosa siga mejorando y que te siga gustando! Musu asko eta ondo pasa (creo que se dice así, es que he visto en el perfil que eres de Bilbao; yo no tengo ni idea, pero mi exnovio era de allí y palabras sueltas sé)

Sandra: gràcies! Segur que el teu fic no té res a envejar al meu així que no diguis aquestes coses, dona! Un petonàs i espero que t'hagi agradat! El meu messenger es henar10 hot...

Erika Malfoy: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos fics! Je, lo dela lechuzaestuvo bien, esperemosque el bicho no sea alérgico!!!

EllEn44K: Gracias, dios te oiga con lo de los exámenes… Me alegro de que te guste! A ver si este capítulo va por el mismo camino que el anterior y te gusta también. Un besote!

Lira Garbo: Mal de amores??? Te recomiendo el antídoto universal: chocolate. Si te consuela, yo tampoco estoy bien en ese terreno... Ja! Tú pides y yo otorgo! Hemos tenido un poquito de J-L en este capítulo no? Espero que te haya gustado! Un besito

Raipotter: Muchas gracias! Ves? Si soy muy buena! Ya se han visto Lily y James! Me alegro de que te siga gustando!

Nessa: espero que no estés deseperada aún... yo no quería tardar tanto, lo prometo. Sí... Elise se huele algo! Un besito!

Elizabeth Black: Ets de Lleida, oi? M'encanta el català de Lleida, a més a més et dius igual que una noia de la meva clase que es de lleida també. O, la teoria de l'Snape es molt bona, potser si que tens raó. Un petó.

Whiteta Potter Evans: Un llibre??? No m'hi atreveria peò gràcies! Potser la Lily té alguna alegria més en aquest capítol! Ja em diràs que et sembla aquest capítol, espero que t'agradi.

Beda Chang: Hola, no pasa nada! A veces a mí tb se me pasa dejar reviews! Jajaja, esa teoría sobre la Orden es buenísima... todo culpa de la Orden... jejejeje. Jajaja, sí, bueno, sería una mezcla de pajarraco con la colonia de James! Gracias y un beso!

BelleRadcliffeBlack: Sí... Jaques es molesto verdad? Jejeje, me alegro de que te siga gustando y que te sorprenda! Un beso

Korishiteru: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, tengo muchísimos reviews y me siento muy apoyada! Un besito!

Josesita: Sí... yo también tengo miedo de que le hya hecho daño a la pobre lechuza! Pero bueno, el caso es que Lily sabe que James está cerca.

Spacekitty04: Espero que tus exámenes te hayan ido bien! Jajajaj, a ver si me contáis vuestras teorías. Es que para Sirius el honor de su prima es intocable! Jjejeje, que mono es!

Harpohe: jajaja, muy buena esa sobre las madres XD! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste! Bueno "el hombre de tu vida" está en stand-by que es una manera de decir que estoy bloqueada.

Nympha-da: Jajaja, me he reído un montón con tus dos reviews, que lo sepas jajajaj! Me alegra que decidieras leertelo al final! Sigues de mal humor? Espero que no! Bueno, el final ya sabemos cual es, pero es que a lo mejor el fic no se acaba ahí, de hecho pienso explicar como están todos los personajes ahora...jejejeje. un beso

PadmaPatilNaberrie: espero que te fueran bien los exámenes! Yo aquí sigo con los míos,aún me quedan dos y después mis necesitadas vacaciones! Espero que te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias!

Wiwis: Gracias! Pero no te tires... es que creo que tirarte a un vaso de agua desde tan arriba no creo que sea seguro... bueno, si decides hacerlo ponte casco! Muchas gracias y un beso!

Mairim: hola guapa! Jejeje, me alegro de que Arwen esté bien... por mí cuando queráis, si vais vosotras y va Arwen pues cuando queráis , jejeje, he visto que se hacenmuchas quedadas ahora... Qué tal se te ha dado el trimestre al final? Espero que bien! Un besito!

Helena: hola rancia! Jejejeje, antes de que preguntes... no me ha ido bien el examen de hoy, o no me ha ido demasiado ben, aunqe albergo la esperanza de rascar un 60 y aprobar... Ya me queda menos! Qué tal currando? Por cierto, tenemos que quedar para ya-sabes-que-peliagudo-asunto... a ver qué hacemos. Dos días que tengo de vacaciones y... en fin! Que a ver si hablo contigo! Un petonet!

Padfoot-blacK: Puedes piratearme la idea si quieres,jejeje, no creo que ni sea mía... fijo que en algún fic en escandinavo la han usado...jejejeje. Muchas gracias!

Cristie: muchas gracias! Sí, jejeje, os tenía angustiadas con lo de si eran mortígagas o no verdad? Qué malvada soy! Un beso

Hermionetxu: Gracias! Sé que he tardado demasiado! Lo siento! Pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso

Iraty Rowling: Sí que son monos L-J, parecen sacados de un anuncio de colonia de CK. Es que fue un poco flojillo durante unos días. Jajaja, vale, mensaje pillado: se te ha olvidado lo que querías decirme, no pasa nada! Jejejeje, a ver si te gusta el capítulo! Un beso!

Ayla Black: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que la inspiraciónes caprichosa, justo viene en losmomentos mas inoportunos! Lily es muy valiente, tienes razón y James tb. Bueno, tenían que serlo paraenfrentarse a Voldemort, supongo. Un beso

Lena07: Oh! Qué delinqüent, escrivint-me a classe! Això no es fa! Jejejej! Sí que es mona la Lily. Sí pobrets, discutint dels pares y els tenen al davant... un petonet!!

Angelblack: Hola Melisa! Encantada! Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos fics. Muchas gracias. Sobre Kate y Sirius... Ya veremos más adelante

Nariko: Jajaja,si,la página a veces va como quiere. Jajaja, yo no lepondré tatuajes a Sirius, pero si te fijas, en la tercera peli lleva tantos que parece un pirata el hombre! Me dijeron que los tatuajes que lleva tenían significados pero ya no me acuerdo.... Yo secundo la idea de irme a comer a James -, que mono es! Jajaja, a Peter no lo pongo mucho simplemente porque se supone que no intervino en nada, ya que anadie se le había ocurrido siquiera sospechar de él... así que no le pongo, que aparte me cae fatal! Bueno, tranqui que hasta febrero hay tiempo!

Crazy-ly: Jajaja, sí, Sirius es muy mono a su manera... un poco tontito pero bueno. Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te siga gustando! Un beso!

Elena:Bueno... tanto como 500, no creo... pero tengo muchos reviews y soy feliz! Je, es que James y Lily se quierem¡n, llevan saliendo tres años... es normalque la vaya a buscar! Además de que James es un amor!

Tsubasa Malfoy: Gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Sirius y Kate... ya veremos a ver que les pasa a estos dos... Tienes razón, a lomejor Snape nos sorprende y todo... Un beso!

Fyon: Hola! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los fics, muchas gracias! No te preocupes por los reviews, yo tb me bajo las historias de golpe y las guardo en el ordenador . A ver si..." Quiero acabarlo, pero tengo un bloqueo importante al respecto, así que... un beso!

Rocko: Hola! Claro que me acuerdo! No me acuerdo de todo el mundo pero de quién me ha ido dejando reviews habitualmente sí. Me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación y de tenerte por aquí... espero que te guste el capítulo! Muchas gracias y un beso!

Adrea-Black: Hola! Elise le pasaba las traducciones a Lily para que ella comprobara que funcionaran, es decir, un hechizo no son solo unas palabras, sinó también la entonación y el gesto con la varita. Lily se encargaba de eso mientras Elise traducía solo. Jajajaja, el del primer capítulo, con quién habla Kate, es Dumbledore. Gracias y un beso!

Xtinamc: Jejejeje, claro no me importa y yo siempre estoy encantada de tener gente nueva por aquí! Bueno, yo prefiero a James, si quieres te cedo a Sirius! Jejejeje Un besito!

Dru: gracias! Jejejeje, que poca confianza tenéis en mí, eh? Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me digas que te ha parecido! Un beso!

Aiko Shiteru: Muchas gracias! Siempre es agradable tener gente nueve por aquí! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo! Y deja review cuando puedas! Un besote

Lucemvicuna: es que estoy de exámenes... por eso tardo un poco más, pero de todas maneras no creo que tarde tanto! Bueno, Peter no sale mucho, ni para bien ni para mal. Si a nadie se le ocurrió que el pudiera ser el culpable es que pasaba desapercibido... supongo. Bueno muchas gracis, me alegra que te gusten mis fics, un beso!

Nimrood: Jejeje, dona-li les gràcies a la teva amiga de la meva part! Et deixaria encantada la meva mussa, pero es que no en tinc... tinc cafè, si et serveix... jejeje... a mi em va de pm. Sí, la Lily es una mica freda... pero es que si no ho fos no li hauria donat tantes voltes a la història amb el pobre James. Jejeje, potser sí que semblabauna mica gay envoltat de tantes noies.... Pots parlar-me en català, és clar que sí, en la llengua que millor et vagi! Un petó


	5. Adiós

Disclaimer: de verdad esto es necesario? Bueno, por poner algo diré que odio a mi profe de física; y que no soy la Rowling porque si no probablemente estaría disfrutando de la vida y no estudiando física. Queda dicho.

5. CERCA DE ESTAR LEJOS

El beso de despedida que Lily le había dado aún se deslizaba sobre la superficie de sus labios con un vibrar agradable. Extrañamente volvía a sentir que la pelirroja se le escapaba, como cuando iban al colegio y ella siempre conseguía eludirle. Entonces tenía la sensación de que retenerla era como intentar guardar una nube en una caja. Había observado como desaparecía volando rápidamente para pasar inadvertida, le había asegurado que nadie habría notado su ausencia que además había sido de pocos (pero intensos) minutos.

- Ei Prongs, ¿Aún estás vigilando la casa? ¿Se ha movido de su sitio? ¿Las cornisas siguen intactas?

James se giró para contestar con una mueca a su sonriente amigo, que acababa de entrar de la calle.

- Pensaba que estabas roncando abajo- contestó él dando las gracias porque el animago hubiera aparecido entonces y no dos minutos antes.

- No- se dejó caer sobre el sillón- He salido a dar un paseo...¿Y sabes qué? He conocido a otro miembro de la Orden.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó James con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Y quién es? ¿El kioskero? Porque seguramente todo el mundo es de la puñetera Orden, menos tú y yo.

Sirius se echó a reír.

- No, pero casi. Emily Vance; mi querida Emily-añadió con un tono cómico

- ¿Nuestra Emily?- preguntó James sorprendido tomando más interés en las palabras de Sirius

- Mi Emily- le corrigió Sirius posesivamente- Sí, la misma que trabaja en el despacho al lado del nuestro.

James chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

- Esto es de risa ya ¿Alguien pensaba avisarnos de que estábamos haciendo el payaso jugando a baloncesto con la papelera mientras todo el mundo arriesgaba la vida por salvarle el culo al mundo?

Sirius asintió para darle la razón.

- Y yo que pensaba que ayudaría a combatir las fuerzas oscuras... ¡Si hasta mi novia que trabaja poniendo copas en un bar hace más que yo!

- ¡Has dicho tu novia!- chilló James como un resorte y señalando acusadoramente a Sirius.- ¿Ves? ¡Sigues enamorado de Kate! ¡Admítelo!

- ¡No!- exclamó Sirius enfurruñado por el desliz y levantándose del sofá.

- ¡Sí lo has dicho! Has dicho: sigo enamorado de mi novia hasta las uñas de los pies

Sirius le miró con disgusto

- ¡Qué asco! ¡No me extraña que la pelirroja te dejara! ¡Con semejantes lindezas!

- Al menos yo sigo con el amor de mi vida- canturreó James, lo que acababa de decir Sirius le hubiera dolido antes de ver a Lily, pero ahora le daba igual- Tú vas a perder a Kate.

Sirius volvió a ponerse serio.

- Mi relación con Kate se basa en el mutuo aprecio y amistad... Lo nuestro se acabó y ahora tenemos que encontrar nuestros propios senderos en la vida...

- Sí, y tú estás desando que tu sendero esté encima de ella...

- Madura James- concluyó Sirius con disgusto fingido mientras abría la puerta, no le gustaba el sentido que había adquirido la conversación.

- ¡Y tú deja de leer la propaganda de las sectas que te dejan en el buzón!

James siguió a su amigo al cuarto de abajo, y tras unos instantes más de piques los dos decidieron ir a tomarse una cerveza. James se sentía más tranquilo después de haber hablado con Lily.

Lily no tardó casi nada en llegar a la ventana de su habitación. Su pecho aún latía con fuerza después de haber estado con James... había pasado mucho tiempo y sin embargo sus manos la seguían conociendo a la perfección y la habían hecho sentir en casa, protegida de nuevo. El deseo de volver con él cuanto antes era imperioso.

Entró como una centella roja en su cuarto y se posó directamente en la cama para recobrar su forma humana. Su respiración era aún acelerada cuando vio con satisfacción que sus piernas no acababan en garras sino en unos pies dentro de unas zapatillas deportivas. Se incorporó y saltó al suelo pensando en ir a ver a Elise.

- ¡Por fin la pequeña Lily nos honra con su distinguida presencia! Y qué sorpresa, es una animaga ilegal...eso no se hace...

Lily identificó enseguida al propietario de la voz, sentado delante de su escritorio que por lo que parecía había sido registrado: todos los papeles estaban fuera de los cajones y formando un conjunto desordenado por el suelo y en su mesa.

- ¿Qué demonios haces en Mi habitación?- dijo Lily enfurecida acercándose de manera amenazadora a él.

El hombre sólo contestó dibujando una sonrisa sardónica en su cara y apuntándola con su varita.

- No tan rápido, preciosa. Ya no tengo por qué aguantar tus gritos y tus caprichos... dame tu varita- el francés se levantó de la butaca y tendió su mano a la joven

-¡Ven tu a quitármela si te atreves!- le contestó Lily sacando rápidamente la varita de la manga de su jersey, donde la guardaba siempre.

Jacques puso cara de fastidio.

- Está bien... si te pones tozuda no me va a quedar más remedio... Te lo tendrá que pedir ella... Aunque dudo que pueda- Jacques miró entonces a la semipenumbra de la habitación. La joven intuyó un bulto irregular en el suelo, al que el francés apuntó con su varita- Elise, querida, despierta. Tu amiguita ha llegado por fin.

Lily chilló horrorizada y llena de rabia sólo al pensar qué demonios le podía haber pasado a Elise y volvió a hacerlo cuando Jaques obligó a su amiga a incorporarse con un gesto de varita y vio su rostro. Su mejor amiga parecía estar en trance. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero perdidos y su cuello parecía no poder aguantar el peso de su cabeza, que se ladeaba hacia la derecha. Jacques seguía apuntándola.

- ¡Maldito cabrón!- chilló Lily avalanzándose hacia él- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¡Deja la varita!- la detuvo el hombre apuntando con fuerza al pecho de su amiga.

Lily apretó los puños con impotencia y le tiró su varita con toda su rabia. Jacques pareció satisfecho y se apartó de Elise, que parecía estar recobrando la consciencia. Rápidamente la pelirroja se arrodilló a su lado y la rodeó para sostenerla.

-Elise...- estaba empezando a llorar- Elise.... háblame...

- ¿Estás bien Lily?- le susurró la chica pareciendo hacer grandes esfuerzos para respirar y hablar a la vez.

Lily la apretó contra si con más fuerza mientras lloraba y acumulaba más rabia dentro de ella.

- ¿Por qué le has hecho esto, hijo de puta?- exclamó girándose hacia Didrell, que se había vuelto a sentar y las observaba fijamente, con las dos varitas a punto

- Se empeñó en no decirme quienes son los padres de la maldita criatura- contestó enfadado- Ha sido culpa suya. Si me lo hubiera dicho no me habría hecho falta usar otros medios

- ¡Hijo de puta!- volvió a chillar entre lágrimas- ¡Eres un jodido cabrón cobarde!

- ¡Cállate y haz que se recupere pronto!-Jacques apuntaba directamente a su cabeza- No tenemos todo el día antes de que el Señor Oscuro se de cuenta de que pasa algo.

Lily se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre casi y se volvió de nuevo a Elise, que parecía ir recobrando fuerzas.

- Elise...

- Estoy bien Lily- la voz de Elise sonaba en la cabeza de la pelirroja- Sólo necesito descansar. Pero tienes que encontrar la forma de librarte de Didrell y cuanto antes. Tienes que salir de aquí.

Lily le apretó la mano para darle a entender que iba a hacerle caso, aunque no sabía como.

- No tenemos todo el día- repitió Jacques de nuevo, bostezando

- ¡Si no te hubieras cebado con ella ahora no tendrías que esperar!

- ¡No me hables así, sangresucia!- chilló el hombre, Lily empezó a barajar una idea en su cabeza y pensó que era bueno enfadarle.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a hacerme lo mismo que a ella?- dijo desafiadoramente- ¿Por que no te atreves conmigo sin varita?

Jacques se estaba crispando, contraía sus labios en un rictus de contención.

- Cállate y haz que se despierte.- murmuró

- Cobarde de mierda... Como no puedes hacerle sombra a Elise tienes que torturarla en vez de dejarle a ella su varita... ¡perdedor!

- ¡He dicho que te calles!- bramó Jacques levantándose de la butaca y acercándose hasta ella, seguramente dispuesto a darle una bofetada.

Pero Lily fue mucho más rápida que él y se transformó en pantera, pillándole absolutamente desprevenido y saltándole al cuello. Jacques tardó en reaccionar y empezó a forcejear con las zarpas de la pelirroja. El francés intentaba hechizarla pero Lily era más ágil y conseguía mantenerle de espaldas a donde yacía Elise. Cuando vio la oportunidad se le lanzó al cuello y consiguió hacerle caer y darse contra el suelo un fuerte golpe, que le hizo perder el conocimiento. Lily recuperó entonces su forma humana y se apresuró a tomar ambas varitas y petrificar a Jacques. Luego corrió de nuevo hacia Elise que estaba incorporándose con dificultades. Lily la ayudó.

- Te ha herido- dijo la morena preocupada. Lily entonces noto una fuerte quemazón en la pierna derecha. El pantalón que llevaba se empezaba a teñir de rojo y notaba pinchazos por todo el muslo

- Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo intentando incorporar a su amiga.

- Vete sin mí Lily- le ordenó la morena rechazando los brazos de su amiga- No puedes llevarme hasta la entrada tú sola.

- ¡No me voy a ir sin ti!- gritó la pelirroja.

- ¡Te tienes que ir sin mí!- le respondió la morena- ¡Corre!

Lily volvió a intentar ayudara su amiga.

- ¡He dicho que te vayas Lily!

- ¡Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar aquí para que te maten! ¡Me da igual lo que digas pero no me voy sin ti!

- ¡Tienes que salvarte! ¿No lo entiendes?- chilló Elise desesperada

- ¿No lo entiendes tú?-le contestó la pelirroja- Yo sola, con la pierna así, no puedo. Voy a buscar ayuda.

Sin hacer caso a las peticiones de Elise, Lily salió de la habitación cojeando para llegar al palomar y llamar la atención de James desde allí. En ese estado no podía arriesgarse a transformarse. Justo al dar la vuelta a la esquina oyó pasos en el viejo suelo de piedra. Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás y esconderse, así que se apoyó en la pared y decidió esperar allí a quien fuera que se estuviera acercando. Los pasos se oían más cercanos a la vez que el corazón de Lily se aceleraba y notaba los pinchazos agijoneándole el muslo. Estaba cerca. Saltó de detrás de la esquina varita en mano.

- ¡Snape!- exclamó al ver a su antiguo amigo

- ¡ Evans! ¿Qué te ha pasado? He oído ruidos y...

-¡ Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí!- dijo desesperada- Nos han descubierto...

Snape torció el gesto

-¿No me digas? Era sólo cuestión de tiempo... la verdad, no das el tipo.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Severus- le cortó ella, no era el momento de atender a sus borderías. El chico se tensó levemente al oír su nombre en los labios de la joven

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?- dijo desafiantemente.

- Que anoche me salvaste en la cena. Y la pluma que llevas al cuello desde hace tres años.

Ambos enrojecieron al oír esas últimas palabras que Lily no se habría atrevido a decir si no estuviera tan desesperada.

- Voldemort nos matará- habló de nuevo, su voz sonaba como un ruego.

Snape asintió.

- Pero tenemos que ser rápidos.

- ¿Cuando es nuestro próximo turno?

- En dos horas, nos toca turno de noche. ¿Has probado estos chismes de chocolate?

- ¿Por qué siempre nos toca de noche? Malditos franceses...- Sirius le dio un bocado a un crêpe de chocolate que descansaba enfrente de él- están ricos, pero Moony disfrutaría mucho más de ellos.

James asintió mientras le daba otro bocado a su crêpe y observaba a la gente que pasaba por la calle, bajo las últimas luces de aquél día de verano. Mientras observaba con pereza a la gente, una pareja llamó su atención: Una chica rubia muy atractiva consultaba un plano haciéndose visera con una mano mientras un chico, apoyado en una farola, la observaba con paciencia. Tras suspirar el chico le quitó gentilmente el mapa y le dio la vuelta. La joven sonrió agradecida y volvió a estudiar el plano.

- ¡Tracy y Artemis!-exclamó James mientras se levantaba y salía de la crepería a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó Sirius anonadado y sin entender nada- ¡Eh, James! ¡No te vayas sin pagar, que ya sabes que no me entiendo con los francos!

El joven auror salió a la calle justo a tiempo de llamar la atención de sus dos amigos, que parecía ser que habían optado por tomar un taxi al final.

-¡Artemis!- chilló James justo antes de que el chico abriera la portezuela del taxi.

- ¡James!- exclamó Tracy acercándose hasta él mientras Artemis despedía el taxi y se ganaba un insulto en francés- Os estábamos buscando- dijo cuando vio a Sirius salir también del local

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó James entonces.

Artemis se acercó hasta ellos

- Será mejor que nos sentemos en otro sitio a hablar.

- ¿Así que Elise y Lily son espías?- preguntó Artemis después de oír toda la historia, tan surrealista como discreta- ¿Durante años?

James y Sirius asintieron. El chico también les había contado lo que había visto Tracy en el despacho de Lily, y como ya sabían que Emily era de la Orden, no se extrañaron de que Murri también lo fuera.

- ¿Y vosotros no estabais al tanto de esto?-volvió a indagar el joven.

- En absoluto... todo fue por casualidad... si al Ministerio no le hubiera dado por investigar aquí...-empezó a decir James.- Creo que nos hubiéramos enterado cuando el niño de la profecía fuera a hacer la comunión.

- Eso no es verdad.- interrumpió Tracy- Dumbledore filtró la información al Ministerio Francés porque se empezaba a preocupar por Elise y Lily. En teoría ya tendrían que haber terminado.

Los tres hombres miraron con sorpresa a Tracy, que mordía la pajita de su refresco light. La chica les devolvió la mirada

- Sí... Yo también soy de la Orden- explicó con una sonrisa- Y toda esta farsa del Ministerio y la investigación la instigó Dumbledore para traernos aquí... Elise y Lily nos necesitarán pronto.

- ¡Pero Tracy! ¿Cuando pensabas decírnoslo?-dijo Artemis ofendido- ¡Has sabido todo desde el principio!

- Vete acostumbrando- suspiró Sirius.

Tracy se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Ya os lo han dicho... Estáis vigilados... Tú también cariño.- dijo mirando afectuosamente a su novio- Y ya nos estamos exponiendo demasiado. Teníais que saber lo mínimo posible...

- Pero Dumbledore confía en nosotros para ayudar a las chicas- todos se giraron a ver al intruso. Remus sonreía mientras acercaba una silla a su mesa- Gracias por avisarme, Tracy. Justo recibí tu lechuza antes de salir.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a su explicación.

- No vi a nadie en el despacho de Lily- explicó Tracy- Dumbledore me dijo que os dijera eso y que luego fingiera enterarme de la identidad de Emily y Murri para traer a Artemis aquí, fuera del alcance Ministerial.- suspiró- Siento haberos mentido

- Crouch está actuando como pelele de la Orden entonces- dijo James sorprendido- Y Dumbledore es el que está detrás de todo esto

- Exacto- concedió el licántropo.- Ahora ya lo sabéis todo. Lo más justo es que os enterarais a la vez. Lo sentimos, de verdad. Pero no podíais saber nada

Los chicos asintieron, aunque en el fondo se sentían dolidos. Tracy estiró los brazos, desperezándose.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?... ¿Sabes algo de las chicas?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Remus

Éste negó con la cabeza.

- Esto cada vez me parece más increíble-murmuró Artemis frotándose las sienes. Tracy le tomó una mano- ¿Sabes que eres una pequeña embustera?- le dijo un poco picado.

- Eh, no te he mentido.- dijo sonriendo- Sólo he ocultado la verdad un tiempo...

- ¿Esa no es Betty?- exclamó entonces Sirius, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

Todos se giraron para ver como el bello animal les observaba desde la calle. Artemis abrió la ventana del bar y dejó pasar al animal, que voló rápidamente hacia el brazo de Remus. Éste, sorprendido, tomó el pergamino atado en la pata de la lechuza y lo desdobló.

- ¡Está en blanco!- exclamó James

- Es la señal-dijo Remus levantándose- Elise y Lily tienen problemas

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?- exclamó Snape al entrar en la habitación de Lily y ver a Elise malherida en el suelo, a Jacques petrificado y los muebles como si el séptimo de caballería acabara de desfilar por allí.

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!-le apresuró Lily tirándole de la túnica- ¡Coge a Elise y vámonos!

Snape obedeció rápidamente sin dejar de mirar con preocupación la cojera de Lily.

- Suelta a Betty y átale un pergamino en blanco a la pata- murmuró Elise cuando Snape la izó- Ella encontrará a Remus.

Lily asintió e hizo rápidamente lo que le dijo su amiga. En caso de emergencia habían acordado hacerle saber a Remus que tenían problemas con un pergamino en blanco.

- ¡Vamos Lily!- la apresuró Snape- ¡No debo ser el único que ha oído ruido!

La pelirroja salió de la habitación con su paso inseguro y el hombre la siguió con Elise en brazos, que seguía demasiado débil como para sostenerse por sí misma.

Descendieron a toda prisa hasta el pasillo principal de la casa. A Lily la pierna cada vez le dolía más y notaba que llegaría un momento que no podría siquiera apoyarse en ella para caminar. Al menos parecía que la ropa del pantalón había servido para taponar la herida que sangraba. Oía resoplar por el esfuerzo a Snape; Elise era menudita, pero el camino hasta la planta baja era largo.

Estaban cerca del vestíbulo, Lily iba por delante vigilando que el camino estuviera libre. Cuando iban alcanzar el pasillo que les llevaría hasta el recibidor, Lily oyó un murmullo de pasos rápidos y se detuvo en seco.

- Márchate ya Snape- le susurró- deja a Elise en el suelo

- Tú no puedes con ella-le respondió él de igual modo.

- ¡Tienes que irte!- le rogó la pelirroja- viene alguien y no quiero involucrarte

Snape negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo dejarte así... tú lo has dicho: ¡te matarán!

- Y si me van a matar tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo

- ¡No me voy!- exclamó el hombre, acto seguido cayó de rodillas y se desmayó contra el suelo.

Elise también cayó pero pudo sostenerse a gatas. Lily sujetaba su varita apuntando al espacio vacío que había ocupado el mortífago. Se arrodilló a su lado, esforzándose por no gritar a causa del dolor y puso al hombre en una posición cómoda boca arriba.

- Lo siento Severus- susurró con la voz emocionada- Yo tampoco puedo permitir que te pase nada, espero que no me tengas en cuenta que te haya aturdido- le apartó unos mechones de pelo del rostro y besó su mejilla- Gracias por seguir siendo mi amigo...Perdóname.

Luego se incorporó trabajosamente y ayudó a levantarse a Elise, que seguía tan pálida que daba miedo.

- ¿Crees que podrás apoyarte en mí?- le preguntó la pelirroja, los pasos sonaban más cerca y la chica se estremeció.

Elise asintió y le pasó un brazo por el cuello a su amiga. Lily la llevó hasta un saliente de la pared de más alante y la ayudó a sentarse. Allí estaría protegida. Luego inspiró con fuerza y se concentró en el ruido de pasos. Iban directos hacia ellas y estaban cerca. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder y para esconderse, tendría que encarar a quien quiera que fuese. Y seguramente dejar la vida en ello, pues estaba demasiado débil para aguantar un duelo. Al menos había podido ver a James por última vez, pensó, su cara y su voz serían su último recuerdo feliz...

- Intenta escapar Lily- la voz de Elise, como un murmullo, la hizo volver a la realidad para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando- Puedes huir.

- ¡Cállate ya!- chilló la pelirroja entre lágrimas- ¿no te he dicho que no pienso irme sin ti?

- Lily...-rogó de nuevo la morena, pero una carcajada que no conocía la alegría la interrumpió a media frase.

Lucius Malfoy las observaba a ambas a pocos metros, Lily le apuntó inmediatamente con su varita.

- Por fin nuestra querida Lilian nos muestra su verdadera cara- dibujó una sonrisa, él también tenía su varita preparada- Yo ni lo intentaría Lily, ahora mismo podría matarte.

- Y si tan convencido estás de poder hacerlo ¿Por qué no empiezas?- le retó ella

El hombre frunció el ceño: esperaba que la muchacha no le ofreciera resistencia. Lily aprovechó ese instante para mandarle una maldición, que pilló por sorpresa al mortífago.

- ¡Maldita sangresucia!- exclamó al tiempo que esquivaba otra maldición y enviaba una que fue desviada por Lily a duras penas.- ¡Vas a saber lo que le pasa a los traidores!

Lily siguió atacando a ciegas, acertó a Malfoy en un par de ocasiones, pero él también la tocó, y en su estado cada vez se sentía más débil. Entre los estallidos de las maldiciones pudo oír más ruidos de pasos. ¡Estaba perdida! En condiciones normales hubiera podido con Lucius, pero ahora... Sólo la sostenía su espíritu y el deseo de vivir para poder ver a James de nuevo. ¡Tenía que luchar por James! Los pasos se seguían acercando y Lucius pareció percatarse de ello porque sonrió.

- Pronto morderás el polvo, querida- le dijo con su tono distante- Todo el mundo debe haber oído este escándalo.

Lily gruñó con fiereza. Lucharía contra quien fuese, le daba igual. No se iba a rendir.

Un resplandor azulado invadió entonces el pasillo y Lily oyó un coro de voces que proferían maleficios. Contra ella. Sintió como caía al suelo, lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Y notó la piedra dura y fría contra su espalda. Y un dolor intenso, como un latigazo por todo el cuerpo. Entonces desapareció el resplandor y el ruido, y se preparó para despedirse del mundo.

Pero seguía sintiendo el dolor. Y ahora oía pasos de nuevo. Iban hacia ella. ¿No habían tenido suficiente?

- ¡Lily!- chilló una voz conocida- ¡Lily!

¿Podía ser que fuese...? Notó como desaparecía el frío contacto con la piedra y un abrazo conocido. Intentó enfocar la vista. Parpadeó.

- ¿James?- murmuró, más guiada por la familiaridad de esos brazos que por lo que veía

- ¡Soy yo Lily! ¡Soy James!- contestó el chico a la par que ella iba descifrando los contornos de su cara.

- ¡James!- exclamó débilmente- Coge a Elise...

- Elise está con Remus, mi vida, tranquila- ha pasado todo...

- Nos tenemos que ir James- Lily reconoció la voz de Artemis- Pueden venir a por nosotros enseguida.

James asintió y echó a correr con Lily en brazos. Detrás iba Sirius cargando con Elise mientras Remus y Artemis les cubrían las espaldas con sus varitas preparadas. De una veloz carrera salieron de la casa. Fuera les esperaba Tracy con un par de taxis.

La chica gritó al ver el estado de sus amigas.

- ¡Vamos Tracy!- chilló Sirius- ¡Ayúdame a meter a Elise! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Tan rápido como pudieron se metieron en los coches. Remus le indicó una dirección al taxista, que parecía estar bastante contrariado por el estado de Lily, pero no dijo nada al ver la cara de furia que tenía James en ese momento.

Remus les llevó hasta el piso en el que había vivido durante esos meses en París. Desde allí pudieron contactar con Dumbledore, que les preparó un traslador hacia Hogwarts. Allí les esperaba Kate, que ayudó a Madam Pomfrey, a Remus y a James a llevar a las dos heridas a la enfermería. La enfermera les tranquilizó tras examinarlas y los echó con su particular delicadeza alegando que necesitaban reposo. Ninguno ofreció demasiada resistencia puesto que todos estaban ansiosos por hablar con Dumbledore.

El director de Hogwarts parecía preocupado. Sus arrugas se marcaban con fuerza bajo sus ojos, quitándole ese aspecto jovial que solían tener. Después de hacer un esfuerzo, les dedicó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

- Lo siento mucho, muchachos- dijo observándoles a todos con gran aflicción- Siento que hayan tenido que pasar por todo esto, las cosas no tenían que haber salido así.

James suspiró.

- Eso ahora ya da igual director. Lily y Elise están a salvo. Pero si pensaba enviar a mi novia de vacaciones pagadas con el asesino más buscado del mundo mágico podía haberme avisado- acabó en un tono amargo.

Dumbledore le miró y asintió.

- No siempre se puede hacer lo que nos gustaría James. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.- suspiró- Lily entendió que dependía de ella el éxito del plan y asumió las consecuencias... Las cosas no estaban planeadas de esta manera

Sirius asintió.

- ¿Y ahora qué, señor?- preguntó

- ¿A qué te refieres Sirius?- preguntó el hombre

- A qué haremos a partir de ahora, todos somos miembros de la orden, esperamos sus órdenes- explicó.

El director suspiró.

- Ahora seguiremos luchando contra Voldemort. Y conocerán al resto de miembros de la Orden.

- ¿Y la vigilancia del Ministerio?-preguntó Artemis

- Creo que fue un error temer más al Ministerio que a Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa melancólica- Debo aprender a dejaros de ver como niños. Me habéis demostrado que sois hombres y mujeres que necesitan mi confianza y no mi protección.

Todos se miraron entre sí y miraron al director. Lo cierto era que ellos también estaban un poco temerosos y aturdidos por lo que había pasado en esos días. Estaban en Hogwarts pero ya nada era lo mismo. No se sentían tan seguros como hacía tan solo tres años.

James se incorporó.

- Si me disculpáis... Tengo que ir a encerrar a Poppy en un armario para que me deje ver a mi novia

- La señorita Pomfrey- le corrigió Dumbledore con una sonrisa que el joven le devolvió.

- Voy contigo- dijo Remus incorporándose también

- ¿Estás segura de que fue eso lo que vistes?

- Sí, lo vi tan claro como le estoy viendo a usted ahora.

Las primeras brumas matinales se filtraban por los ventanales del despacho del director. Elise ocupaba una de las butacas que pocas horas antes habían ocupado sus amigos. Los demás estaban dormidos, incluso James y Sirius, que habían vuelto a París para cumplir con su turno. Al parecer los franceses no se habían dado cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado en la casa, no así los espías de Crouch, al que tuvieron que enviar un informe imaginativo diciendo que ambas muchachas habían sido secuestradas y torturadas y ahora se estaban recuperando. Como no había cargos imputables contra ellas, Crouch tuvo que darle el visto bueno a esa explicación. Luego, a las tantas de la madrugada y después de rellenar mil informes, ambos hombres volvieron a dormir a Hogwarts. El resto durmió plácidamente, menos Elise, que se había despertado de madrugada para hablar en privado con el jefe de la Orden.

- Pero eso no se ajusta a lo que se suponía que tenías que ver- dijo cautamente Dumbledore.

- Lo sé. Pero lo vi. Y si lo vi es posible que signifique algo y que ocurra en realidad. Y puede que tenga alguna relación con ellos, señor.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Ojalá no sea así, Elise. Tomaré medidas al respecto.

- Yo también- sentenció la morena

Lo primero que sintió Lily al despertarse fue el olor antiséptico característico de la enfermería. Luego un cansancio infinito en todo el cuerpo. Se situó y recordó donde estaba antes de abrir los ojos. Por fin había vuelto a casa.

- Tengo hambre- murmuró a la vez que abría los ojos.

- Ya me lo esperaba- le contestó la voz de James a su derecha, se alegró de que él estuviera allí- Te he preparado un desayuno de los tuyos: cereales de chocolate en batido de chocolate, tortitas con chocolate por encima y un par de bombones.

- ¡Mmmm!- murmuró la chica con una sonrisa mientras James la ayudaba a incorporarse sobre los cojines- Ya sé porque me enamoré de ti.

- Porque me dejaba pegar- dijo el muchacho

- Sí, y porque tienes un culo precioso, ése fue un factor decisivo

James entornó los ojos.

- Sólo me quieres por muy cuerpo

- No, sólo te quiero por tu culo- contestó ella con una sonrisa radiante

James le tendió la bandeja con el desayuno y Lily le obligó a inclinarse para darle un beso dulce en los labios.

- ¿No me acompañas?- preguntó la chica desenvolviendo uno de los bombones y dándole un mordisco.

El chico negó con la cabeza

- Tengo que cuidar la línea para entrar en el traje.

Lily acabó el primer bombón y empezó a desenvolver el segundo.

- ¿Qué traje?- preguntó mientras se disponía a morder el bombón

- El de nuestra boda- explicó James a la vez que se arrodillaba.

Lily notó que el bombón había algo duro con lo que casi se parte un diente. Se lo sacó de la boca con el corazón latiéndole a dos mil pulsaciones por minuto. ¡ Un anillo!

James se lo quitó de la mano con delicadeza y lo introdujo en el dedo anular de la mano que sostenía, estaba algo pegajoso, pero eso no parecía importarles.

- No es nada del otro mundo, pero con todo esto no he tenido tiempo para ir a una joyería y lo tuve que comprar ayer en una tienda de recuerdos de París, pero te prometo que mañana mismo...

- James- le cortó Lily con un susurro

- ¿Sí?-preguntó el aliviado por no tener que seguir hablando

- Estás dando rodeos

James tomó aire mientras la mano de Lily empezaba a temblar en la suya .La miró a los ojos un par de segundos antes de hablar.

- Lily, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

La joven empezó a asentir con la cabeza, demasiado emocionada para hablar

- Sí-murmuró con una vocecilla débil. James sonrió y se incorporó con las rodillas temblándole aún para besarla, pero una aclamación mal contenida detuvo el mágico momento.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Tío nos ha costado!-Sirius salió de detrás del biombo abrazando a Kate y a Remus por los hombros, que estaban aplaudiendo- Pensábamos que ibas a pedírselo cuando se acabara la Sagrada Familia.

Tracy y Artemis también salieron de detrás del biombo.

- ¡Qué bonito!- exclamó la rubia

- En serio que he intentado que no entraran a espiar, pero no me han hecho caso- se disculpó Artemis muy incómodo- Por cierto, felicidades a los dos.-dijo sonriendo

James y Lily los miraban a todos rojos hasta el empeine del pie.

- ¿Es que no se puede tener ni un poco de intimidad?-preguntó James molesto

- James, estamos en Hogwarts, parece mentira que preguntes eso- Dumbledore y Elise también salieron de detrás del biombo- Y no seas embustero Artemis, te faltaban orejas para escuchar hace un momento.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja y les observaban con unas caras que les hacían sentirse profundamente incómodos. Al final Remus y Elise les consiguieron sacar de la habitación y James y Lily dejaron de sentirse como monos de feria.

- Son nuestros amigos pero a veces me gustaría meterlos a todos en una picadora de carne y hacer hamburguesas con sus restos- murmuró James.

Lily le acarició la mejilla comprensiva.

- Mi variante de esa fantasía es ahogarles en el lago- ambos sonrieron- ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo me alegro de que estuvieran ahí...

James tomó la mano en la que le había puesto el anillo entre las suyas y sonrió.

- Te quiero, futura señora Potter.- entonces pudo darle el beso que antes había sido interrumpido

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola! Bueno, Feliz año a todo el mundo! Espero que hayáis comido mucho turrón y que os hayan traído muchas cosas los reyes si habéis sido buenos, y si no también, que no es cosa de discriminar a los que son malos!!!

Como intuiréis y si no os lo hago notar yo, nos acercamos al final. Y no me digáis que es corto, lo sé, pero lo dije: será corto! Jejejeje, de todas maneras, no penséis en ello

Espero que os guste el capítulo!! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y no dejéis de escribir!

Respecto a la gran pregunta que todas me habéis hecho respecto a la creación de Harry, tengo que decir que las cosas de alcoba son problema de dos!!!Jajajaja, les he propuesto a LJ que concedan una rueda de prensa, pero es que están algo liadillos últimamente… jejejeje

Desde aquí felicito a bars-9 y a Carla Gray por sus premios!!!

Y ahora reviews

Whiteta Potter Evans: Ja t'han crescut les ungles? Sí? Això espero, que per Nadal hi ha coses mes bones per menjar-se que no pas les ungles!!! Bromes a part. Doncs ara ja veuràs les conseqüències de la imprudencia de la Lily!!! Mort a en Jacques! Un petó

Ivita black : intentaré tardar menos ! lo siento! Besos

Lira Garbo: Muchas gracias! Bueno, no habrá bien bien un encuentro R-E pero espero que a pesar de ello el capítulo no desmerezca! Espero que te guste, además ya hay un poquito más de LJ. Un beso

Revitaa Locatis Potter: Hola! Muchas gracias! Bueno, Jacques ha conseguido que le borre de mi lista de amistades definitivamente! A ver que conseqüencias trae el desliz de la pelirroja! Un beso

Yuriko1: Me alegro de poder contribuir a la felicidad de estudiantes como yo!. Mis fics objeto de tertulia? Jajaja, qué gracia! Bueno, no he tardado un mes, exactamente 22 días, me acerco peligrosamente eso sí! Espero que te haya gustado! Un beso

Lucemvicuna: Jacques era un traidor infiltrado en la Orden, el muy asqueroso. Kate y Sirius, pues son un tema indefinido. Y la última pregunta: jajajajaja. Un beso

Ely-Barchu: Hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando ! Espero que el capítulo te parezca lindo! Un beso

Erika Malfoy: Te veo intrigada eh? Bueno, espero que el capítulo disipe tus dudas y respecto a Jacques: opio que merece la tortura china! Un beso

Xtinamc: Hola! Muchas gracias! Hombre, sólo un poco mala, no es cosa de abusar! Un beso

Hikaru Itsuko: Muchas gracias! Espero que también te agrade este capítulo! U beso

Ayla Black: Hola! Vale, vale yo te apunto la primera en la lista de: "Dejemos a Jacques sin carné de padre". No te preocupes, yo también opino que son muy monos… una los ve crecer y.. en fin… que empiezo a emparanoiarme! Un beso y gracias

Hermionetxu: muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, a mi tb me gusta esa parte! Un beso!

Silmarwen754: Hola! Jajajaja, joer, no creo que Elise se escandalice ya con una película X jijijij. Ya se sabrá lo que vio próximamente… o no… U beso

Nariko: Hola! Ya se está gestando un club anti-Jacques, yo te apunto. Bueno, los tíos como James son como…como las trufas: deliciosos pero difíciles de encontrar a no ser que seas una cerda… . Y Sirius, mi Sirius… bueno… nuestro Sirius… es que es único! Un beso

Angel Miaka1: Hola! Misión cumplida, review recibido! Jejeje. Te gustó? Me alegro. Jejejeje, sí, Sirius tan modesto él, no necesita abuela… aunque su abuela fijo que era una rancia, así que ya hace bien

Lamister: me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí! Me alegra que te siga gustando, ya pensaba que habías aborrecido la historia! Un beso!

Lady Kenobi: otra socia del club anti-Jacques…jejeje. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado! Un beso

Spacekitty04: Muchas gracias! A mí me gustaría ser más rápida pero es imposible! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo tb. Besos!

Algida: hola guapa! No he trigal un mes, pero gairabé, ho sento! Ja se sap, les vacances, les festes…. Jejeje. Ok, quan pugui em pasaré pel teu fic! Petonets

Beda Chang : Hola ! Bueno, gracias por entender que tarde, es muy reconfortante! Sí, Sirius siempre con sus comentarios totalmente inoportunos! Ah, el fic navideño es un LJ cortito, se llama la Boda de Lily. Un beso

Sdf: pues no sé que contestar… tal vez ghjk?

Laura PE: tranquila, que como los reviews se ordenan por fecha no me confundo! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias y un beso!

Carla Gray: oh, tú siempre tan atenta! El laberinto para ratas es lo mejor que le podías regalar… aunque a lo mejor no entiende el mecanismo… y tu crees que la pobre trituradora se tragará "eso"? Hombre, desde luego para hacerlo mejor que Pierce… hasta mi abuelo. Es que esta Narcisa se las va dando de grande y no. Pero por favor… que tdos sabemos que Lucius se la pega con cualquier cosa que sea homo sapiens sapiens! Bueno… yo iría a la cena… pero con esto de ser sangre-sucia y tal… además… que Dumbly me ha invitado a cenar con los de la Orden. Y ya sabes, que yo tengo las mismas ganas de ir que de tragarme una bala de cañón… pero que se ofende enseguida. Quiere presentarme a alguien, me ha dicho. Me da la nariz que va a ser el Charlie este, que es mono el chaval, pero su madre y yo somos agua y aceite… así que la velada promete. Y Snape te dijo que tenía que corregir? Pero si el muy cara viene a cenar conmigo, que ha dicho que él trae el chinchón (cosecha propia reserva del 85 de las mazmorras de Hogwarts). Yocreo que el Snape va a ser un poco como mata hari pero en tío y feucho. Oye, si me puedes hacer un favor… mira, dile a tu novio que el día 10 no ataque San Mungo, que tengo revisión y no me apetece tener que pelearme con nadie… a cambio yo convenzo a Dumbledore para que os la deje liar un poco en algún partido de Quidditch? Qué te parece? Bueno, ya me dirás. Ay, que se me olvidaba. Felicidades por el premio! Un beso. (PD: Parecemos Gila hablando con el enemigo)

josesita: gracias! Es que Jacques merece la hoguera! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Un beso

noriko: Sí, es que como dijo Trillo, manda huevos el Jacques este! Jejeje, bueno, no ha sido posible eso de actualizar en el 2004, pero sólo me paso unos días! Un beso

Syringen: Hola! Gracias! Bueno, todavía no sabemos que es lo que vio Elise, pero eso la tiene muy preocupada… y por supuesto tienen que huir de Voldemort enseguida! Un beso

Luxxx: Bueno, no tardé tanto! Jejeje, un poco quizás sí. Una leyenda urbana? Jajaja, que guay! Un beso

BelleRadcliffeBlack: Gracias! Jacques es un traidor de la orden que aspira a ganarse a Voldemort con el secreto de Elise. Bueno… el hombre de tu vida digamos que está atascado en mi cerebro y se niega a salir por el momento… Un beso

Karen: siento haber tardado tanto, esperaba haber actualizado un poco antes pero fue imposible! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un beso y gracias.

Black sophia: gracias, intentaré deshacerme de mi bloqueo pero no prometo nada! Un beso

Amelle Potter: jajaja, no, no es sàdica, amb ho asquerós que es el paio s'ha guanyat una bona pallissa! Jejeje, han estat 22 dies, no arriba al mes, he de dir en la meva defensa! Un petó

Elizabeth Black: sé que ets de Lleida per la forma d'escriure el català, jejeje, encara no sóc bruixa! Espero haver-te desvetllat els duotes y que hagis gaudit del capítol. Un petó

Luna Jane Lupin: jajajaja, bueno, seguro que tu puedes hacer eso tan complicado y más! Me alegra que te gustara, espero que también disfrutes de éste capítulo. Respecto a lo de escribir un libro… jajaja, ni me lo planteo, ya sabes. Espero que te vaya bien! Un beso!

Ellen44k: Muchas gracias! Pues… jejeje, Lily la fastidió un poco, pero si no llega a ser por ella… Espero que hayas pasado buenas fiestas! Un beso

Chica Black: Hola granaína! Qué tal? Jajajaja, sí, lo que pasa es que en las telenovelas van más rápidos que yo, pero bueno . Me alegro de que te guste! Un besazo!

Jalogon: Kaixo! Gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando. N creas, no se decir mucho más en euskera, algunos colores los numeros, algunas frasecillas como preguntar la hora y tal… aunque claro, si me contestan en euskera como que me da igual porque no me entero, pero bueno! También sé que ahí no viene Papa Noel, sino el Olentxero o algo así! Jejeje, eso me hizo mucha gracia. Así que espero que el Olentxero te trajera muchas cosas. Musu asko

Niniel204: Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste! Jejejeje, como me gusta dejaros con la intriga! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, un beso!

Cristie: Oh, Nothing Hill, me encanta Hugh Grant en esa peli, yo quiero un novio como él…jejejeje. No, no, tienes razón con lo de Murri, me equivoqué en el primer capítulo, y por no cambiarlo…… es que soy así de vaga… En fin.

Nats: Hola! Jajaja, te llamó por teléfono? Jjajajaja, qué gracia. Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un beso

k-rmen: jajaja, siento dejarte con la intriga… bueno, en verdad no lo siento, me gusta dejaros intrigados! Oh, el Arte de Vengarte es de mis fics favoritos también, Carla Gray es una de las mejores escritoras de fics a las que he leído. Un beso

ArwenWood: es que pobre Elise, la pilló ahí en estado de shock, sino fijo que no se lo saca! Espero que ya no estés castigada y que puedas leer esto tranquilamente! Un beso!

Heka Granger: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Es que lo de ser Malfoy implica ser como un grano en el culo, creo yo.

Sariluri: Jajajaja, haciendo vudú con muñecos de Jacques? Buena idea. Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Sí, James y Lily en su línea, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacen, total para qué? Si siempre se preocupan Elise y Remus! Espero que te guste el capítulo y un beso!

Narren Weasley: Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero no haberme hecho esperar tanto otra vez, pero es que entre que acabo, reviso y respondo… buf. Y me es imposible estar más de dos horas delante del ordenador! Un beso

Crazy-ly: Definitivamente, será mucho mucho más corto. En realidad no pretendía separarlo porque va a ser muy cortito, pero como pasaban tres años pues… lo separé. Pero no queda mucho. Jajaja, yo tpc soporto a Jacques! Un beso

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Es que Lily… dicen de los hombres, pero esta mujer gasta unas hormonas… Y Jacques. Tendrían que haber dejado que Sirius se lo cargara en su momento! Felicidades por las notas, supongo que los reyes se habrán portado bien contigo!

Goi Izarra: Jajaja, buen punto lo de las colonias de tíos, supongo que Elise estará resfriada y no huele, o con el olor a tabaco no lo nota… jejeje… Pues no parece ser que tu teoría vaya desencaminada… Qué tal se portaron los reyes? Yo no he debido de ser muy buena pq pedía a Brad Pitt con el vestido de Troya y no me lo han traído… Un beso

Manep: lo siento! Me tardé muchísimo, pero es que no he parado! Espero que el capítulo valga la espera. Un beso

Stefy potter: Qué significa oO? Es bueno? Espero que sí! Un beso!

Bars-9: Gracias! Sí, ya hacía falta algo de roce entre Lily y James, que estaban ya amargaillos los pobres. Jacques es como Peter casi, le falta ser rata! Bueno guapa, espero que hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas, yo estuve en Riaño y pelé un frío increíble, así que supongo que tú también. Además de no ver el suelo, porque había un montón de nieve!

Punk girl: jajaja, tranquila, yo te hablo en castellano sin problemas! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que pienses que no tardo! Una de pocos . Qué tal los reyes? Espero que bien. Un beso

Gala Potter: Hola! Gracias! Sí, Lily nos dejó a todos en tensión y Jacques… pobre! Están saliendo decenasde partidarias para darle una paliza por traidor! Un beso

Fyon: Gracias! Jejeje, sí, Sirius siempre con sus frases ingeniosas… es un amor de hombre! Aunque yo prefiero a James también! No serás otra partidaria de "Jacques y Peter a la hoguera"? jajaja. Un beso

RaiPotter: Sí, por fin el momento más esperado!!! James y Lily se vieron! Habrá que darles un premio a estos chicos! Me alegra que te gustara el chap! Un beso y Feliz año nuevo!

Joanne Distte: Hola! Bueno, no será muy largo, queda poquito ya! Tardé un poco no? Jejeje, lo siento! Pero más vale tarde que nunca! Qué tal las Navidades? Un beso

Adrea-Black: jajaja, seguro que es la Navidad, yo también estoy más sensible, aunque quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que con tanta comida me siento como un barril con zapatos de tacón, pero bueno. A mí también e gustó escribir el reencuentro. Tienes razón, pobre Elise. Aunque casi va con su carácter lo de llevarse todos los problemas siempre. Sí que se merece estar con Remus. Sí, a ver que a lo mejor me expliqué mal, como suele pasar. Elise sabe cuál es la profecía, pero no sabe quienes son los padres, los códices sirven para interpretar las runas, que son unas piedras gravadas y según como caigan tienen un significado u otro. El hecho de que los padres del niño no se conocieran hace que lo que podríamos llamar "la fuerza sobrenatural" que determina como caen las piedras sea más imprecisa. Si te fijas las profecías hablan de unos sujetos con unas características determinadas, pero no dice quienes son y eso también está escrito y no se puede cambiar. Es decir, que quizás te estoy liando, "la fuerza" sabe quienes son las personas, pero ponerles caras y nombres es cosa de Elise y no puede tener una visión de la pareja si no son ni pareja aún… me explico o te he liado? Ah, lo del tatuaje lo explica Remus en el capítulo tres, es una serpiente, el símbolo de la dinastía de druidas a la que pertenece Elise. Cuando decían que si se lo había dicho a Lily se referían a que si le había dicho que la necesitaba de enlace en Londres. Jajaja, sí! Espero que tú también pasaras una buena nochevieja

Amynaoko: gracias! Sí que es un poco más triste, por eso quizás me cuesta un poco más escribirlo! Me alegro de que te guste. Un beso

Selene89s: Hola! Sí, demasiado turrón he comido! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Un beso

Aliance: Tranquila, no te preocupes! Sé lo que es que un virus cabrón se alimente de tus inocentes archivos…No pasa nada. Jajaja, sí, han montado la de dios en un momentín, Lily fuera, Elise con el francés cabrón, los demás sin saber nada y ella sabiéndolo todo… en fin. No, no creo que me complique más porque ya me acerco al final. Es que esto, mas que una continuación, es un "y qué fue de todo el mundo después y porq Harry no sabe de ellos". Espero que pasaras unas buenas fiestas! Un beso

Eva Vidal: Muchas Gracias! Saco el tiempo de donde puedo, pero aún así no es suficiente! Un beso

Andy Yogima: Jajaja, ya me tomé una por ti, jejejej, me hizo gracia el dicho. Bueno, sí, Lily fue algo cabeza loca, pero míralo de este modo, si no llega a ser por ella Elise no hubiera sabido quienes eran los padres! Espero que pasaras unas buenas fiestas!

Lili Evans: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustara, tanto la primera parte como esta especie de continuación. No te preocupes que no lo haré muy triste, con el cariño que les he cogido no podría. Gracias de nuevo y un beso

Golosa: Hola! Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, que no va a ser muy triste, no podría hacerlo muy triste después de todo, desde el principio no era mi intención, así que todo acabará "más o menos" bien. Un beso

Dazabeth: Jajaja, por fin se juntaron. Jacques merece ser asado a fuego lento con una manzana en la boca. Bueno… es que no sabemos lo que vio Elise, y de todas maneras, saber que medio mundo mágico quiere matar a dos de tus mejores amigos… no debe de ser muy agradable… Al final el capítulo no fue tan triste, no? Un beso

CarolinaT: Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo!

Ala lanai: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste la continuación y espero no haber tardado demasiado!

Melocotón: no,no había dicho nada de Jacques, tranquila. Ahora sabemos que traicionó a la Orden. Jajaja, gracias, me encanta escribir sobre LJ, es como si se scribieran solos. Son tan monos! No, la historia no acabará en ese punto, las desgracias de los personajes ya las ha explicado Row demasiado bien, yo no podría hacerlo.

Blanch evans: Jajajaja, muchas gracias, me emociona ver tanto entusiasmo por uno de mis fics. No te preocupes, ya somos dos enamoradas de James. Tranqui, Elise y Jacques estuvieron saliendo en el verano del sexto curso, lo explica ella en "Cuando…". Bueno, Voldemort tenía una cierta deferencia con Lily, no quiso matarla de buenas a primeras, de hecho… Emily Vance es compañera de Sirius y James, sale en el primer capítulo. Espero que tuvieras buenas fiestas. Un beso


	6. Ahora

**Disclaimer: **En serio hay que poner esto?

**6. Ahora**

Nadie hubiera dicho que una sala tan llena de gente podía ser tan silenciosa. A la luz de las velas sostenidas por los candelabros de plata que colgaban de las paredes se distinguía perfectamente a una veintena de personas alrededor de una orgullosa mesa. Todas vestidas de negro, y todas silenciosas, con la mirada fija en la superficie lisa de madera. Había otro hombre en la sala, sentado en una butaca y mirando las llamas del chisporroteante fuego. Se sostenía el mentón con una mano y con otra acariciaba el lomo de un libro. De repente, lanzó el libro a las llamas.

- Desearás no haberme traicionado, Lily- murmuró para sí- Avery, Lestrange- chilló entonces dirigiéndose a las personas vestidas de negro, que se habían levantado-Avisad a todos de que James Potter tiene la marca de la muerte y de que quiero a Elise Black viva y aquí.

Los dos aludidos asintieron y se desaparecieron rápidamente.

- Los demás os podéis ir ya, y recordad ser más cuidadosos a partir de ahora.

¿Qué hacemos con Didrell, señor- preguntó uno de los hombres.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

- Elise no le había contado nada, así que no nos sirve… es un cobarde desleal… matadle- dijo con voz monótona.

Todos obedecieron y fueron saliendo de la sala, hasta dejar a Voldemort solo, delante del fuego de nuevo y observando como el libro que había arrojado se consumía en las llamas. A pesar de que su rostro seguía impasible, sus ojos bullían de rabia. Había sido débil, había fallado… Pero esa muchacha que le había hecho sentir algo que no era ni odio, ni deseo no le iba a humillar así. Iba demostrarle que el haberse tomado tantas molestias por proteger la profecía no había servido de nada; encontraría a Elise, le sacaría la información y la mataría. Y luego asesinaría a James. Eso sería peor que su propia muerte.

0o0o0o0

Aunque era verano, por la ventana de la enfermería entraba una brisa suave y refrescante, perfumada con los distintos olores de ese magnífico paisaje escocés. Lily y Elise, que aún tenían que reposar, se habían escapado de la enfermera para sentarse en el alféizar y librarse del olor a pociones curativas. James, Sirius, Artemis, Tracy y Kate estaban trabajando e irían a visitarlas pronto; luego volverían a su vida normal. Bueno, de hecho Lily volvería a la casa de los abuelos de James una temporada, ya que era más segura que el piso que tenían en Londres, y Elise se iba a quedar en Hogwarts con Remus y Dumbledore para archivar todos los hechizos descifrados y hacer cosas para la Orden.

Lily no sabía qué iba a hacer… Seguiría trabajando para la Orden, suponía, pero ahora además se tenía que esconder de Voldemort y de todos los mortífagos que la conocían… Se giró hacia su amiga de repente, dándose cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por alto.

¡Elise¡Al final no averiguaste quienes so los padres del niño-exclamó¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

La morena la miro y dibujó una sonrisa triste.

- Aunque hubiéramos estado más no les hubiera visto- dijo lánguidamente- en el plan no tuvimos en cuenta que lo que yo viese en el futuro de la profecía podía no ser el niño, ni sus padres… sino otra cosa

- Entonces…¿Viste algo- preguntó Lily en un susurro.

La morena asintió.

- Vi algo. Pero no te puedo decir qué, porque no tiene nada que ver con la profecía… o eso espero.

¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Elise la miró significativamente.

- Digamos que lo sé.

La pelirroja iba abrir la boca para preguntar algo más, pero al oír la puerta de la enfermería se calló.

¿Dónde está mi capullitito de alelí, mi ratita de azúcar- dijo una voz conocida con tono de falsete.

- Preprándose para partirte las piernas como la vuelvas a llamar así- contestó Lily con el mismo tono incorporándose para darle un abrazo a James¡Qué pronto has venido!

James le dio un beso y saludó a Elise con la mano.

- Es que he pensado queso salíamos un poco antes a lo mejor podemos ir a cenar con mis abuelos. – Lily puso cara de incomodidad, no sabía como se habían tomado Henry y Edna su escapada- no te preocupes, se lo he explicado casi todo y mi abuelo sólo quiere reñirte por ser una señorita tan descerebrada.

Lily sonrió.

- Tengo ganas de verles.

- Y ellos a ti… Si quieres venir, Elise…

La morena negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No, yo me quedo, tengo un sueño que me muero- dijo sonriendo- además, no quiero estropear el momentazo- happy family en cuanto le digáis lo de la boda.

Lily enrojeció un poco al oírlo de la boda y James la rodeó para confortarla.

- Sí… sólo espero que mi abuela no empiece a marearnos con restaurantes, vestidos, invitados…

La pelirroja le miró asustada.

¿Pero tan complicado va a ser casarse- exclamó

James y Elise asintieron y se echaron a reír.

- Y ya le has dicho que sí, así que nada de echarte para atrás- bromeó Elise.- Y no, no te puedes casar en chándal

- Ni podemos poner chuletillas y patatas fritas en el banquete- añadió James

- Ja, ja, ja-dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja¡Qué graciosos- exclamó alejándose de su amiga y su novio para salir de la enfermería.

James y Elise se seguían riendo.

- Esto James…- dijo Elise limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían brotado de los ojos

¿Sí?

- Creo que Lily se te ha vuelto a escapar.

¡Mierda- exclamó el chico a saliendo a todo correr de la enfermería, con Elise partiéndose de risa de nuevo.

…

Sirius salió del Ministerio un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, se había quedado a acabar el papeleo de James para que su amigo pudiera salir antes. Quería ir a Hogwarts, no sólo para vera su prima, sino para hablar con Dumbledore también. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Aunque Elise les había contado que habían tenido que salir porque Didrell había decidido entregarlas, había algo en todo el asunto que no le gustaba. ¿Por qué Didrella no había esperado a que Elise supiera quienes eran los padres? No tenía mucho sentido esperar dos años para delatarlas sin motivo. La otra posibilidad es que Elise si que hubiese descifrado la profecía… pero entonces ¿Por qué no había dicho nada al respecto? Odiaba el sentir que había algo grande y peligroso cerca de él y que no era capaz de verlo, por eso necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore.

Salió del ascensor y se dirigió ala salida. Normalmente aparcaba la moto cerca de la cabina que servía para entrar al edificio, aunque la tenía que asegurar con varias cadenas y maleficios porque se la habían robado tres veces ya. Por eso se preparó para una pelea cuando vio que había alguien sobre la moto.

- Le has cambiado el motor- la persona que montaba su moto era Kate.

- Sí- contestó el escuetamente, sentándose en la moto de lado¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pretendía robarte la moto para dar una vuelta, pero como no he visto tantas cadenas he decidido que mejor te esperaba y me dabas tú el paseo- dijo sonriendo y levantándose con cuidado de la moto- Pero ya veo que no estás de humor.

La chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la calle.

- Voy a Hogwarts- dijo entonces Sirius- Si quieres venir, monta.

Kate se giró con las manos en las caderas.

- No si vas a tener esa cara larga las dos horas de camino, que parece que me estés haciendo un grandísimo favor.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

¿Vienes o no?

Kate entornó los ojos y caminó hacia la moto. Se sentó detrás de Sirius y le abrazó por la cintura. El hombre arrancó la moto y tras unos segundos volaban a toda velocidad por el cielo de Londres.

¿Sabes que es difícil hablar contigo- le dijo molesta.

- Lo ha dicho miss simpatía. Nunca sé por dónde me vas a salir, cambias más de humor que una veleta.

¡Y tú eres un… un… un… idiota- exclamó Kate exasperada¡Parece que no te das cuenta de que…!

¡Sí me doy cuenta!

¡Pues entonces deja de comportarte como un perfecto capullo!

Sirius gruñó.

- Me han dado el papel del musical- susurró entonces Kate- dejo el "Eclipse total".

El chico se giró levemente.

¿Dejas el bar- la mujer asintió¿Por el musical?

Tras un breve silencio, Kate suspiró

- Por el musical y porque quiero tenerte a mi lado. Lo que les ha pasado a Elise y a Lily me ha hecho darme cuenta de qué es lo que importa.

Sirius entonces se giró del todo.

- No quiero que dejes el bar por mí, sólo quería que estuvieras dispuesta a hacerlo, Kate.

La muchacha sonrió y le dio un beso en el hombro. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró para besarla en los labios.

- Está bien, pero mira hacia delante, nos vamos a comer esa bandada de patos.- dijo la chica riendo

…

- Hacía mucho que no me encontraba tan bien- dijo Elise estirando los brazos hacia el cielo- Lástima que vaya a durar poco.

Remus rodeó su cintura con un brazo, ambos estaban paseando por los jardines, esperando a que llegaran los demás

¿Sabes que eres a la persona que más admiro? Bueno, de hecho estás empatada con Dumbledore.

- Mientras me quieras más a mí que a Dumbledore me conformo- bromeó la chica, antes de darle un beso.

- Lo digo en serio Elise. Creo que sabes algo que no quieres decirnos para protegernos.

La chica le miró divertida.

¿Imitando mis dotes proféticas?

- Me preocupo por ti- insistió Remus.

Elise dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

- Vi algo Remus. Pero no sé que significado tiene, si es algo que va a pasar o si sólo es…- suspiró- Fue muy duro.

¿Qué viste- preguntó Remus

Elise le miró preocupada.

- Prométeme que no dirás nada, Remus, es muy importante.

- Te lo prometo.

La chica tomó aire.

-Vi a James luchando contra Voldemort y chillando a Lily para que se escondiera.

- Pero… pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la profecía- susurró Remus, para intentarse convencer¿verdad?... Es decir, sabemos que Voldemort ahora perseguirá a Lily y a James pero…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con la profecía- acabó Elise bajando la mirada- O eso quiero creer.

Remus también se quedó en silencio, mirando preocupado a su novia.

¿Crees que Lily y James pueden ser los padres- aventuró el hombre.

Elise le miró sobresaltada

¡Es imposible!

- No estarías tan nerviosa si no lo creyeras- le dijo Remus asiéndola por los codos- Y he aprendido a fiarme de tu intuición, así que dime lo que piensas de verdad Elise.

La muchacha le miró suplicante

- Podrían serlo- dijo al final- aunque no estoy segura.

Remus inspiró y la abrazó.

- Tendremos que cuidar de ellos- murmuró mientras le acariciaba el pelo

¡Eh, pareja- exclamó una voz cerca de ellos, ambos se giraron, Tracy les estaba saludando, a su lado estaban Artemis, Sirius y Kate¡Venid aquí rápido, que nos vamos a la casa de James!

Remus y Elise se acercaron a sus amigos, esforzándose por parecer despreocupados.

¿Dónde dices que vamos- preguntó Remus cuando llegaron

- A la casa de los abuelos de James- dijo Kate- Nos han enviado una carta aquí para invitarnos a cenar. Ya sabrán lo del feliz acontecimiento.

…

Después de la magnífica cena que Edna Potter les había preparado y de bromear y conversar hasta altas horas de la noche, Lily y James les anunciaron que pensaban casarse en cinco meses como mucho y que lo iban a hacer por el rito masai. Lo último, por supuesto era una broma les hizo a todos mucha gracia, menos a Tracy, que no era seguidora de la moda africana, Edna, que quería ver a su nietecito casado como todo buen mago, y Peter, que no sabía que era un masai.

…

- Lily, cariño¿quieres poner tu precioso culo dentro del vestido- exclamó una alterada Elise, que estaba tan nerviosa que se estaba fumando un cigarrillo a pesar de que no fumaba nunca.

¡Ya voy- chilló Lily desde el baño, sin moverse. Llevaba diez minutos sentada en el borde la bañera de su cuarto en la casa de los Potter, peinada y maquillada, demasiado nerviosa como para moverse. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella en ese justo momento?

- Y Kate sin llegar…-murmuró Elise dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo y tosiendo violentamente, mientras se paseaba por la habitación¡¡¡¡Tracy¡¡¡Sube aquí!

Lily seguía en el baño, observando el papelito azul que acababa de cambiar su vida. Sólo lo había comprado por precaución, creyendo en todo momento que era imposible que le pasase eso a ella. Lo había hecho tres veces por si acaso. Y todas las veces había salido verde. Se casaba en media hora. Y justo entonces se enteraba de que…

¿Qué pasa aquí- Tracy había entrado en la habitación- Estoy peleándome con los del catering, que en vez de canapés de cangrejo quieren servir tartaletas de queso ¿Tú te crees¡Queso¡A estas horas!

Dentro del baño la pelirroja se rió. Ella en el momento más trascendental de su vida y sus amigas hablando de queso

- Lily no sale del baño- dijo simplemente Elise- Y yo estoy a punto de saltar por la ventana.

¡Pero estás fumando- exclamó Tracy dándole un manotazo para que soltara el cigarrillo¡Piensa en tus pulmones, y lo que es más importante, tu aliento!

¡A tomar por culo mi aliento- exclamó Elise encendiendo otro cigarrillo¡Lily¡Sal del baño!

¡Que ya voy- exclamó la pelirroja tirando al váter todos sus papelitos y tomando una determinación: huir de esa casa para pensar.

Cuando se deslizaba desde la ventana a la cañería, vestida sólo con una combinación, aún podía oír discutiendo a Elise y a Tracy. Decidió no mirar al suelo, aunque sólo había dos pisos su miedo a las alturas la podía traicionar

…

- James tío, reacciona- Remus sacudía vigorosamente a su amigo mientras le anudaba la corbata¿Qué te pasa?

Artemis le daba golpecitos en el hombro.

- Me caso- murmuró James

¡No jodas-bufó Remus- Pensaba que esto de vestirse de pingüino era porque hoy es carnaval.

- Necesito una copa- volvió a decir James absorto.

- Voy a ver si encuentro algo-dijo Artemis antes de escabullirse.

James seguía en estado de atontamiento.

¡REEEMUUSS!

- Es Elise- dijo Remus levantando la cabeza- Un momento, ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.

Remus salió corriendo de la habitación. James sintió que necesitaba aire así que salió al balcón. No es que no quisiese casarse con Lily… ¿pero tenía que ser entonces? Había tenido mucha prisa pero ahora todo parecía demasiado… ¿rápido?

¡Lily- chilló de repente al ver a su novia deslizándose por el canalón, en ropa interior casi¡Qué haces ahí!

La mujer se giró sobresaltada perdiendo el equilibrio y recuperando lo justo a tiempo de no caer y partirse las piernas.

¡Estás tonto¡casi me mato- chilló la chica

¡Perdona por extrañarme de que mi futura esposa esté bajando por el canalón de la casa de mis abuelos justo media hora antes de casarnos y en camisón!

- Es una combinación- explicó la chica

- Ven aquí antes de que te caigas y nos tengamos que casar en silla de ruedas- dijo James tendiéndole la mano y ayudándola a saltar al balcón. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Necesitaba dar un paseo-explicó la chica apoyándose en la barandilla

- Oh… ¿En las casas muggles no usáis las puertas?

Lily sólo sonrió.

- Tenía que escaparme- explicó la chica.

¿Por?

¿Qué te parecería si te dijera que vamos a tener que comprar una cuna?

James se puso blanco papel en cuestión de segundos.

¿Qué?

- Vamos a ser papás- dijo Lily con una semi-sonrisa. -Me acabo de enterar

James se llevó la mano al pelo.

¿Padres¿Padres de un niño¿Estás embarazada- preguntó rápidamente James¿Embarazada de un bebé?

- Esa es la idea, sí- contestó Lily empezando a temerse una mala reacción.

Hubo un breve silencio entonces, en el que Lily no se atrevió a mirar a su novio

¡Pero eso es genial- chilló James sobresaltándola¡Un hijo¡Voy a ser padre- cogió a Lily en brazos, ella se empezó a reír¿Te das cuenta¡Vamos a tener un hijo¡un pequeño Potter!

- Sí, si después de tanta vuelta aún sabe por donde tiene que salir- rió Lily

James la dejó entonces en el suelo.

- Perdona… ¿Estás bien- preguntó preocupado¿pero cómo se te ocurre bajar por el canalón en tu estado?

- Estaba nerviosa. Y estoy embarazada no enferma terminal.

¿Nerviosa?

- Ya sabes, la boda- explicó la chica mirando al suelo- Y esto- dijo acariciándose el vientre y…

James entonces la tomó por la cintura con delicadeza y la besó. Tras unos segundos susurró estas palabras.

- Te quiero Lily

-Yo también te quiero.- contestó ella sin entender muy bien ese cambio de tema

- Pues entonces esto de la boda no es importante. Nos vamos a seguir queriendo igual… y vamos a tener un niño.

Lily sonrió y besó al chico, muy confortada.

- O una niña- le corrigió

-Eso lo discutiremos más adelante- volvió a besarla suavemente

- Creo que me tengo que ir. – susurró separándose lentamente- Me esperan en una boda.

James le apretó la mano. Ambos ahora se sentían mucho mejor

- Nos vemos abajo- se despidió la chica con un gesto de complicidad. James notó esa sensación de vacío en el estómago que ella le seguía provocando a veces cuando sonreía.

En las escaleras Lily se encontró con Elise y Remus, que ya habían organizado una partida de búsqueda para encontrarla. La morena abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Lily la cortó a tiempo.

- Te dije que ya salía- bromeó Lily abrazando a su amiga- Sólo necesitaba ver a mi futuro marido y decirle que va a ser papá- la pelirroja siguió subiendo, rebosando felicidad. Si se hubiera girado hubiera podido ver como Elise casi se desmayaba al oír sus últimas palabras y Remus tenía que sostenerla.

¡Ya estamos aquí- se escuchó la voz de Kate y sus pasos escaleras arriba- Hemos tenido una avería en la moto- se disculpó la chica, Sirius iba detrás de ella¿Quién se ha muerto- preguntó al encontrarse con Elise y Remus.

La morena sacudió la cabeza y cogió a su amiga de la mano.

¡Por fin llegas- dijo arrastrándola hasta la habitación de Lily. Allí Tracy estaba echándole la bronca a la pelirroja por haberse despeinado.

¿Pasa algo-preguntó Sirius a su amigo, una vez estuvieron solos.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que el novio nos necesita- rodeó a Sirius por los hombros y le guió escaleras abajo.

James les esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos brillantes.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó Sirius de nuevo, bastante mosca por lo extraño que parecía todo.

- Voy a ser padre- dijo James- Lily está embarazada

¡U Hohoho- exclamó Sirius abrazando a su amigo- Buen trabajo, Prongs. Voy a proponerle a Kate tener nosotros también uno, para que se hagan compañía

James y Remus se echaron a reír.

- Sí, yo también se lo propondré a Elise- dijo el licántrpo.

¡Tú a mi prima ni tocarla¡O te dejo sin posibilidades procreativas!

…

- James¿aceptas a Lily como esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida-preguntó solemnemente el juez del Wizengamot, mientras todos los presentes clavaban sus ojos en la pareja, y se oía algún sollozo en los bancos delanteros: Edna Potter y Tracy estaban compartiendo un pañuelo procurando que no se les corriera el maquillaje.

James miró a Lily, vestida de blanco, como la primera vez que la besó. Espléndida y sonriendo tímidamente. ¡Dios, no podía ser bueno estar tan enamorado!

- Claro que quiero- contestó con una sonrisa- Es decir, que sí que acepto

- Y tú, Lily¿Aceptas a James como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, acepto- contestó con una vocecilla suave la nerviosa pelirroja. A veces envidiaba el aplomo de su… de su marido.

El juez tosió.

- Sí alguno de los presentes tiene algún impedimento para que esta boda se celebre, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

¡Ella es demasiado guapa para él- dijo Sirius haciendo bocina con las manos, Petunia, la hermana de Lily, que estaba sentada a su lado porque había sido testigo lo miró disgustada y murmuró "anormal"

Lily se echó a reír tapándose la boca con el ramo, mientras James le mandaba una mirada de reprimenda.

- Kate es demasiado buena para ti y yo no digo nada- le contestó.

- Ejem, ejem- tosió el juez, intentando ocultar su sonrisa- No habiendo ningún impedimento para esta boda, yo os declaro marido y mujer.- James se inclinó y besó a Lily dulcemente en los labios- Y sí, puedes besar ya a la novia.

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir estruendosamente y a vitorear a los novios, mientras James levantaba a la chica en brazos y caminaba hacia la salida del salón.

- Bienvenida a casa, Lily Potter- murmuró James cuando cruzaron la entrada- Mi Lily.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Tus padres decidieron esconderse poco después, cuando Snape, que se volvió agente doble, alertó a la Orden de las intenciones de Voldemort. Se trasladaron a una casa del Valle de Godric… Tu abuelo murió poco después de nacer tú y tu abuela… tu abuela no soportó la muerte de tus padres… el resto ya lo sabes, Harry.

El hombre miró con interés a los cuatro adolescentes, sentados frente a él, en una habitación que necesitaba una buena mano de pintura. Llevaba horas hablando y se sentía cansado. No por el tiempo que llevaba explicando la historia, sino porque el revivirla le hacía sentir viejo. La melancolía que producía el rememorar su vida era casi insoportable. Uno de los jóvenes, una chica pelirroja de mirada dulce, se incorporó en la cama, mientras el chico que estaba a su lado, ojeando unas fotos, miró al hombre.

¿Por qué no me contasteis nada de esto antes, Remus- dijo el chico de las fotos, se veía como estaba luchando por contener alguna emoción.

- No es tan sencillo, Harry-contestó - Las cosas o salieron bien después de la muerte de tus padres…

¿Dónde están Tracy, Artemis, Elise y Kate preguntó entonces otro chico, pelirrojo y bastante alto- No les conocemos.

La joven pelirroja bufó disgustada.

¿Acaso no has oído el apellido de Artemis, Ron-preguntó- Fabian y Gideon eran los hermanos de mamá, a los que asesinó Voldemort y si no me equivoco Artemis es…

- Vuestro primo segundo, el contable- acabó la joven que aún no había hablado, de pelo y ojos marrones, muy vivaces.- El único muggle de la familia

Remus asintió.

- Exacto. Artemis y Tracy decidieron desvincularse del mundo mágico.- el licántropo suspiró- fue un golpe demasiado duro para todos. La muerte de tus padres, de Fabian, el encarcelamiento de Sirius, el exilio de Elise y Kate…

¿Qué les pasó a Elise y a Kate- preguntó entonces Harry, preocupado tras oír las últimas palabras de Remus.

- Las juzgaron por ser cómplices de Sirius- dijo Remus pesaroso- Kate y Sirius se iban a casar y Elise era su prima, le ayudó a esconderse de los aurores cuando le acusaron… El Ministerio las consideró una amenaza y las obligaron a dejar el país, bajo pena de prisión si intentaban volver.

La muchacha castaña ahogó una exclamación.

- Pero entonces tú… y Elise…

- Nos seguíamos viendo. Yo iba a visitarla. Pero estuvimos algunos años sin hablarnos. Ella y Kate insistían en la inocencia de Sirius y yo…. Me arrepiento muchísimo, pero no las tenía todas conmigo- Remus bajó la mirada- Cuando Sirius se escapó lo primero que hizo fue ir a verlas, pero ellas estaban vigiladas y no podían volver ni ayudarle. Así que fue a Hogwarts… el resto lo conocéis ya.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Veían cómo le había afectado a Remus el explicar la historia de Lily y James y a la vez ellos mismos se sentían muy tristes.

¿Pero que son esas caras- preguntó una voz desconocida entonces¡Nosotras que nos esperábamos un comité de bienvenida con globos y una pancarta!

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta, allí de pie estaban dos mujeres de mediana edad. Una de ellas alta y con el pelo cobrizo, con una sonrisa preciosa y vestida a la última moda. La otra era un poco más bajita, morena y con una elegancia notable, a pesar de que iba vestida con unos tejanos y una camiseta de algodón.

Remus se levantó para saludar a ambas mujeres, pero un grito les paralizó a todos, había sido la chica castaña.

¡Ohdiosmíodemivida- exclamó dando un brinco¡Pero si tú eres Kate Klumps¡No puede ser¡Tengo todos tus discos, a mi madre también le encantas- empezó a abanicarse con las manos-No me lo puedo creer…¡Estoy en la misma habitación que Kate Klumps!

¿Qué te pasa Hermione- pregunto Ron preocupado¡Le está dando un ataque o algo!

La mujer morena se reía a carcajada limpia mientras la otra sonreía un poco ruborizada.

- Veo que tu fama te precede, Kate-dijo Remus besando en la mejilla a la mujer- Estás guapísima.

- Sí, sí…- dijo Kate- Deja de ser tan educado y dale un buen morreo a Elise, que los dos lo estáis deseando- dijo haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

Remus no tardó en obedecer, levantando a la mujer en brazos

- Estás preciosa… no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos

La mujer le besó. Cuanto hacía que no le veía… Cuánto tiempo separados, viéndole un mes al año y sin embargo… estaba igual de enamorada que al principio porque por fin estarían juntos de nuevo

- Me hago una idea

Kate suspiró y miró a los jóvenes.

- James- murmuró al fijarse en Harry- Elise, es igual que James- estaba muy seria.

La mujer morena miró al muchacho y se apartó de Remus. También pareció impresionarse mucho al ver al chico.

- Pero tiene la expresión de Lily- añadió- Hola Harry- dijo después con una sonrisa y la voz rota, casi a punto de llorar¿Te importa que te abrace?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mujer y esta lo tomaba entre sus brazos. Sintió las lágrimas calientes de la amiga de su madre en el cuello, y el también se emocionó. Luego sintió como Kate también se unía al abrazo, llorando a lágrima tendida. Los demás observaban un poco incómodos la escena.

Kate y Elise se separaron del chico.

- Tendrás que perdonarnos, Harry, pero con el tiempo nos hemos vuelto unas viejas sentimentales- dijo la morena

- Tienes que contarnos muchas cosas- añadió Kate- Remus y Sirius nos explicaban cosas en las cartas… Ya nos han dicho que tienes la habilidad de tu padre para meterte en líos…

Harry asintió, no sabiendo muy bien como sentirse. Por fin se sentía cerca de sus padres. Por fin les iba a poder conocer un poco mejor. Por fin le habían dejado de considerar un niño para enterarse de quienes habían sido.

¿Pero como estáis aquí- exclamó entonces Ron¡Si os pillan acabaréis en Azkaban!

Elise le miró con dulzura y entonces los chicos comprendieron a qué se refería Remus cuando había hablado de Elise.

- Después de lo de Sirius, Dumbledore convenció al Wizengamot de su inocencia y por tanto de la nuestra…

- Y con la indemnización que nos han dado vamos a pintar esta casa- añadió Kate con una sonrisa¡Cómo se nota que el dueño es un hombre! Menuda bronca le voy a echar cuando le vea.

Todos se miraron incómodos entre sí¿Acaso Kate no sabía lo de Sirius?

- Kate, Sirius está…-empezó a decir Remus

¿Muerto- acabó la mujer con una sonrisa- No, Sirius no está muerto. Elise habló ayer con él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Lo sé, no es propio de mí actualizar entre semana y tan… ejem… pronto. No pensaba hacerlo la verdad, pero bueno, creo que tocaba ya. Además, mañana tengo un examen y pensé: "bueno, mejor actualiza hoy que mañana estarás de mala leche". Por eso he actualizado y porque creo que me estoy haciendo eterna con este fic! También porque este lunes, para que lo sepáis, hizo un año que empecé a escribir "Cuando…", así que tenía que celebrar el cumpleaños de alguna manera, y el haber pasado de los 1150 reviews, que se dice pronto! Además, ahora acabo los exámenes… pero vuelvo a tener parciales a partir del 9 de marzo, así que como comprenderéis no tengo demasiado tiempo, así que nada más puedo actualizo.

Y… lo siento pero no voy a poder contestar vuestros reviews. Lo siento! Estoy encantada, porque son muchos y además seguís entusiasmados con la historia, que significa mucho para mí, pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo! Si alguno queréis que os responda alguna duda o necesitáis algo de mí lo que podéis hacer es visitar una comunidad que se llama Store Weavers. Allí tengo mi propio panel de mensajes y por el momento está vacío T-T! De paso visitáis la comu, donde encontraréis escritores muy buenos.

Sobre el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Tenía planeado poner alguna cosilla más, pero bueno, ya os dije que no quería hacer muy largo este fic porque era sólo para explicar que fue de todo el mundo que pululaba por aquí… O sea, quiero decir que no os esperéis un final espectacular porque…no. Va a ser un final que no es final XXDDD! Ya lo veréis

Un achuchón a todos!

Hermione Weasley 86

M.O.S, M.L.L.

Prefecta de Ravenclaw HA

Miembro de la Orden del Fénix (ja,ja)

Amiga por correspondencia de una mortífaga exnovia de Voldemort

Eterna estudiante

Amargada por los exámenes


	7. Ganaremos la guerra

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ya lo sabéis. Jo qué pena, es el último disclaimer que escribo de este fic… Después de tanto tiempo… creo que me voy a poner a llorar…

**7. Ganaremos la guerra**

Si a Harry le hubieran contado hacía dos días que iba a conocer por fin la historia de la vida de sus padres y que una de las mejores amigas de su madre le iba a llevar de excursión no se lo hubiera creído, lógicamente. Pero ahí estaba él, sentado en el asiento de copiloto de un turismo ampliado mágicamente, conducido por una mujer pelirroja que parecía ser una diva del pop, con sus mejores amigos en la parte de atrás y con uno de los mejores amigos de su padre dándose el lote con otra amiga de su madre. Y todo esto aderezado con la afirmación mística de que su padrino no estaba muerto. Sí, parecía el guión de un culebrón y tenía tantas cosas que preguntar que no sabía por donde empezar. De todos modos se le adelantaron.

- ¡ No me puedo creer que esté en el coche de Kate Klumps! – exclamó Hermione dando saltitos de la emoción- ¡Dios mío!

- ¿Pero por qué conoces a Kate?- preguntó en tono molesto Ron-¿Por qué siempre lo sabes todo?

- ¡ Oh, cállate Ronald!- exclamó Hermione

Elise, Remus y Kate se echaron a reír. Harry sonrió.

- Me recordáis a alguien- dijo suspirando Kate y meneando la cabeza- No sabía que te gustara mi música, Hermione.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Sabes cómo me llamo!- chilló Hermione dejando medio sordos a los pasajeros- ¡¡Dios mío! ¡¡Qué fuerte!

- ¡Cállate ya, histérica!- se quejó Ron

- ¡Cállame tú!- protestó la chica

Elise se seguía riendo.

- Claro que os conocemos. A todos. Sirius y Remus nos escribían muchas cartas y nos sabemos vuestras aventuras de memoria- Elise le acarició una mejilla a Remus- Somos grandes fans vuestros.

Los chicos sonrieron orgullosos

- Por cierto ¿vosotros dos no habéis empezado a salir?- preguntó entonces Kate

- ¡No me los perviertas!-protestó Remus rápidamente mientras los más jóvenes se miraban entre ellos confusos.

- ¿A quién te refieres, Kate?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- A Hermione y a Ron. Si no tardáis mucho a lo mejor gano la porra

- Remus no quiere que se lo digas porque él apostó 10g a que empezaban a salir el año que viene- dijo Elise riendo

- ¡Y a ti no te importa que se lo diga porque tú dijiste que iban a empezar a salir en quinto!- protestó Remus

Hermione y Ron se habían puesto rojos como tomates y parecían habérseles pasado las ganas de discutir, mientras Kate, Elise, Ginny y Harry se reían.

- Entonces tú estuviste saliendo con mi tío Fabian ¿Verdad?- preguntó Ginny compadeciéndose de Hermione y su hermano, para cambiar de tema

- Sí- Kate asintió con una sonrisa- Qué tiempos aquellos… éramos muy amigos…- la mujer empezó a sonreír melancólicamente- La última vez que os vi, Ginny, tú tenías apenas dos meses y tu hermano intentaba cogerte en brazos… De Bill me acuerdo más… entró en primero el año que nosotros nos fuimos.

- Es cierto- suspiró Remus- Tendrías que verle ahora. Ya no se parece nada al niño que revoloteaba alrededor de James para jugar al Quidditch… Es todo un hombre

- Estamos viejos- suspiró Elise mientras le apretaba la mano al licántropo con cariño y Kate asentía.

Los que se echaron a reír entonces fueron los jóvenes.

- Que va, sí Remus me permite decirlo yo creo que es usted muy atractiva, señorita Black. Y usted también Kate…

- Gracias, pero llámame de tú. Si Remus es tan estirado como para hacerse llamar de usted… es su problema- bromeó Kate mientras el hombre le devolvía una mirada insolente.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada torcida a su amigo pelirrojo

- El profesor Lupin también es muy atractivo- añadió con un murmullo de enfado.

Todos menos Ron y Remus, que se había puesto rojo, se echaron a reír.

- Por cierto…- preguntó Harry- ¿a dónde vamos?

- A visitar a los Prewet- dijo Elise con una sonrisa- más conocidos como el primo segundo contable, o también Artemis y Tracy.

Se hizo un silencio breve en el coche

- Pero… ¿Querrán vernos?- preguntó Ginny un poco nerviosa

- Claro que sí- dijo Remus- Tus padres no han dejado de verse nunca con ellos- dijo mirando a Ginny-, ni nosotros… Pero vosotros erais pequeños para comprender su situación…

- ¿Qué situación? ¿Lo de desvincularse del mundo mágico?- preguntó Hermione

- Exacto- asintió Elise- Ellos están deseando conoceros. Pero no habléis de magia, ni la uséis delante de ellos ni de Fabian y Gideon…

- ¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Se llamaban igual que los hermanos de su madre

- Sus hijos. Gemelos. Un encanto- dijo Elise sonriendo

- Sí, cuando duermen son encantadores- murmuró Remus

Todos se rieron y Elise le dio un beso.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tienen diez años. – Kate se encogió de hombros y miró a través del retrovisor a sus amigos- Vosotros… ¿No os han dicho nunca que no se come delante de los pobres?

Elise le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Pero vosotras les conocéis?- preguntó Harry. Si habían estado fuera del país hasta entonces era difícil que conocieran a los hijos de Artemis y Tracy.

- Venían de vacaciones a Florida todos los años- explicó Elise

- ¡Florida!- exclamó Ron- ¡Qué suerte!

- Bueno, no lo es no puedes volver a casa- murmuró Kate con tristeza- a mí no me dejaron venir ni a dar conciertos

Hermione asintió. Nunca había podido cumplir el sueño de ver a su ídolo en directo.

Harry permanecía callado y pensando, demasiado emocionado y confuso… estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios drásticos en su vida, pero esta vez se sentía tan feliz que no podía pensar con claridad.

- Una pregunta….- Hermione parecía haberse tranquilizado y lucía su cara de dudas existenciales- Lo que habéis dicho antes de Sirius…

- Eso os lo explicaremos con más calma en casa de Tracy- la cortó Elise suavemente- También se lo queremos decir a ellos, y aún falta una persona.

- Y otra cosa Elise- volvió a insistir Hermione- ¿La visión que tuviste fue como la profecía de la señorita Trelawney?- Harry frunció un poco el ceño. Había tenido el valor suficiente para contarles el contenido de la profecía a sus amigos, pero por supuesto, eso no quería decir que la hubiera asumido completamente.

Elise suspiro.

- La verdad es que nunca lo sabré- negó con la cabeza- No sé si vi el futuro tal cual porque Lily estaba en peligro o vi a tus padres porque eres el niño de la profecía, Harry. Parece que todo apunta a lo segundo pero sigo sin estar segura

…

Kate entró en una larga calle llena de casas a ambos lados, Harry pensó que era una calle bastante parecida a Privet Drive, y aparcó delante de una de las verjas, dónde Remus le indicó. Pese a que todas las casas eran bastante parecidas, la que tenían delante era una de las más bonitas. En el jardín había dos niños rubios de ojos azules que debían haber estado jugando fuera, pero se acercaron al oír el motor del coche. Todos bajaron.

- ¡Elise!- gritaron los dos niños entusiasmados al ver a la morena. Abrieron la verja y se lanzaron al cuello de la aludida

- ¡Hola enanos!- dijo ella revolviéndoles el pelo- ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Muy bien- contestó uno de los niños tomando una de las manos de la mujer- Fabian y yo te queremos enseñar una cosa top-secret- dijo el niño en un susurro

- Sí, una cosa muy top-secret- dijo el otro niño imitando el tono de su hermano- Ven con nosotros.

Los dos niños empezaron a empujar a Elise suavemente hacia el interior de la casa, sin prestar atención al resto de personas.

- ¡Pero Elise! ¡Qué tenemos que hablar con Artemis y Tracy!- protestó Remus

La morena se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar por los niños. Remus resopló mientras Kate se reía.

- ¡Esos dos monstruos idolatran a Elise! Y eso que es la que menos ha hecho para caerles en gracia- explicó Kate- A Remus y a mí ni hola, no se deben haber dado cuenta de que estamos aquí…

Remus gruñó.

- Lo que yo decía, un encanto- murmuró

Todos se echaron a reír.

- ¡Kaaate!- exclamó una voz femenina. Una mujer rubia y alta, muy elegante, de unos treinta años se había asomado a la puerta al no oír el follón habitual que montaban sus dos monstruitos- ¡Artemis, cariño, han venido Kate y Remus!- gritó mientras se apresuraba hacia la entrada.

- ¡Tracy!- exclamó Kate abrazando a su amiga con fuerza y empezando a dar saltitos las dos- ¡Estás guapísima!

- ¿Yo?¡Pero si tú no has cambiado casi! ¡Estás impresionante!

Mientras había salido otro hombre, de pelo claro y expresión tranquila. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a Remus. Se abrazaron.

- ¿Qué tal, Artemis?- preguntó el licántropo

- Muy bien… espero que representes a tus jóvenes acompañantes…- les guiñó un ojo a los cuatro jóvenes, a Harry le pareció delomás simpático enseguida- Aunque creo que sois Ginny, Ron, Hermione y…. Harry- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Artemis, so rancio, ven a darme un abrazo!- exclamó Kate mientras se tiraba al cuello de su amigo, que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no caerse al suelo-Oye ¿Te estás quedando un poco calvo no?

- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!- dijo Artemis riendo

Tracy entonces reparó en los jóvenes.

- James- murmuró mirando a Harry, con cierto dolor en sus ojos- ¿Tú eres Harry, verdad?- murmuró la mujer apoyando sus manos en los hombros.

Harry asintió no sin cierta dificultad para tragar saliva. Demasiadas emociones en un día. Acto seguida Tracy le estrechó en un abrazo.

- Te lo habrán dicho mil millones de veces, pero eres igual que tu padre- le dijo la mujer- ¿Sabes quién soy? Me llamo…

- Tracy- dijo Harry, sin saber muy bien por qué la había cortado, pero eso pareció complacer a la mujer- Remus me ha explicado vuestra.. historia.

Tracy sonrió.

- Seguro que no te ha dicho lo guapa que era tu madre- dijo Artemis acercándose y abrazando a Harry- Tienes sus ojos.

Harry sonrió. Ginny, Ron y Hermione empezaban a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, pero Remus apoyó las manos en los hombros del pelirrojo para transmitirles confianza.

- Vosotros también tenéis que estar aquí.- susurró Kate

Harry tenía ganas de preguntar muchas cosas, pero el estar allí, con esas personas que tanto habían querido a sus padres y que le apreciaban… sólo podía sentirse feliz.

- ¿Y vosotros sois Ron y Ginny, no?- preguntó Tracy abrazando a Ron que inmediatamente se puso colorado mientras Ginny sonreía y Hermione entornaba los ojos.

- Encantada, señora Prewet- dijo Ginny

- Llámame Tracy- la mujer también abrazó a la pelirroja- Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre- Ginny hizo una mueca como si no estuviera muy segura si darle las gracias o no.

Todos se echaron a reír.

- Y Hermione- dijo Tracy con una sonrisa mirando a la chica- ¿Ya te han contado lo celosa que se puso Elise cuando Remus y Sirius te conocieron y le explicaron lo buena bruja que eras?

- ¡Tracy!- protestó Elise que se acercó a ellos seguida de los gemelos mientras Hermione se ponía de nuevo colorada y la rubia se reía acompañada por los demás

Elise recibió también abrazos de Artemis y Tracy.

- ¿Pero como es que estáis "aquí"?- preguntó Artemis entonces- ¿No ha venido Sirius?

- Vamos mejor dentro- propuso Elise

…

Delante de unas humeantes tazas de café, en un salón decorado con sencillez pero buen gusto, Elise, Kate y Remus le contaron al matrimonio los últimos acontecimientos; empezando por la caída de Sirius (en ningún momento dijeron que estuviera muerto) y los avances de Voldemort, y acabando por su libertad. Tanto Tracy como Artemis parecían un poco incómodos al tratar esos temas.

- Es fantástico que hayáis podido volver- dijo Artemis sonriendo, como queriendo cerrar el tema.

Todos se miraron inquietos, y un poco incómodos. Elise miró a su alrededor, como para cerciorarse de algo, y luego carraspeó.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer cuando a Fabian y a Gideon les lleguen sus cartas?- preguntó

Evidentemente, todos supieron a qué cartas se refería Elise; las de admisión en Hogwarts.

- Elise, sinceramente no creo que eso sea de…- empezó a decir Artemis frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿De mi incumbencia?- acabó la mujer- Claro que es de mi incumbencia. Los dos sabéis de sobra que no me gustó que renunciarais a vuestros poderes…

- Fue nuestra decisión-murmuró Tracy.

- Y la respetamos- siguió Remus- Pero creo que Fabian y Gideon tienen derecho a elegir lo que quieren ser.

- Son mis hijos, Remus- le advirtió Artemis.- No quiero sonar grosero, pero soy yo quien decide como deben de ser educados

- Tus hijos ya saben que algo no marcha bien- volvió a decir Elise. Los demás miraban hacia sus tazas no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.- Me acaban de enseñar sus poderes en el jardín…. Están asustados, Artemis.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio entre los presentes.

- Os dolió mucho- murmuró Kate entonces- pero ahora que toda la pesadilla de hace quince años vuelve, nos gustaría que estuvierais con nosotros.

- No pienso volver al mundo mágico- dijo Tracy con los ojos llorosos- Todo lo que nos quitó… sólo quiero un lugar seguro para mí y para mi familia

- ¿Y crees que si no utilizas tu magia esto va a ser un lugar seguro?- preguntó Remus.

Artemis le tomó la mano a Tracy.

- ¿A qué habéis venido?- murmuró molesto

- Os necesitamos en la Orden, Artemis- explicó Elise- Somos muy pocos

Tracy negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

- No quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo…- murmuró

- Os necesitamos para traer de vuelta a Sirius- dijo entonces Elise.- Y también necesitamos a nuestros amigos de siempre… tenemos que estar juntos si queremos ser fuertes

Justo en ese instante crucial, cuando Harry no podía estar más atento, llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Nadie se movió.

- Ya voy yo- se ofrecieron a la vez Ginny y Hermione, contentas de alejarse por un instante de tanta tensión.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose entre ellos con creciente incomodidad.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué imagen más bonita!- exclamó una voz a la vez profunda y jovial, mientras Dumbledore, ataviado como un muggle, entraba en el salón- ¡Una reunión de los alumnos más revoltosos, entrometidos, valientes y desobedientes que Hogwarts ha tenido en los últimos tiempos!

Ginny y Hermione entraron en el salón a la vez que todos los demás saludaban al director con un apretón de manos, que fue un abrazo en el caso de Elise y Kate.

- Señorita…- Dumbledore miró a Kate por encima de las gafas- Tiene usted que prometerme que me firmará su último disco… La profesora McGonagall siempre se está pavoneando porque tiene su primer autógrafo y me tiene harto

- ¿Mi primer autógrafo?- preguntó extrañada la mujer

- Un castigo de cuando usted iba a tercero: copiar 1500 veces "no bostezaré, ni me quedaré dormida y aún menos roncaré en clase". Debajo pone: "para la profesora McGonagall" y su nombre. ¡Lo tiene colgado en el comedor de su casa y yo también quiero uno!- dijo el hombre sonriendo

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Tracy invitaba al director a sentarse y le servía una taza de café. Luego les miró a todos.

- ¿Se lo han explicado ya, señoritas?- dijo mirando a Elise y a Kate.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

- Le estábamos esperando profesor.- dijo la morena- Si es tan amable…

El director carraspeó y les miró a todos. Harry se acordó de que en el coche Elise había dicho que aún faltaba alguien; debía tratarse de Dumbledore.

- Como todos saben, Voldemort ha vuelto- Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Tracy sintieron un escalofrío al oír el nombre- Desgraciadamente, su poder no ha menguado. Algunos también saben de primera mano que hace pocos días nos tuvimos que enfrentar a él, perdiendo a uno de nuestros miembros.

- Sirius- murmuró Harry.

- Sí, Harry. Sirius. –afirmó el anciano- Todos, incluso yo, le dimos por muerto.

En la sala volvió a hacerse silencio. Harry miró a Elise y a Kate, que parecían tranquilas. Tracy asía con fuerza la mano de su marido.

- Hasta que pude hablar con Elise.- explicó Dumbledore- Supongo que ya saben que la señorita Black tiene ciertos poderes… especiales.

El resto asintió. El anciano miró a Elise, invitándola a continuar.

- Cuando me dijeron que mi primo había muerto me pareció extraño. Somos parientes, y por tanto compartimos vínculo de sangre. Puedo notar cuando una persona de mi familia es torturada o padece mucho y definitivamente "siento" que mueren. Y esos días no había sentido nada.

- Es parecido a tu cicatriz, Harry- explicó Kate. Todos asintieron, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Harry notaba los cambios de humor de Voldemort a través de la cicatriz de su frente; a Elise le pasaba igual con sus familiares

- Exacto.- siguió Elise- Entonces pensé que quizás mis poderes estaban desapareciendo, así que para cerciorarme intenté establecer conexión telepática…Pero estábamos muy lejos y casi pierdo la conciencia en el intento

- Así que decidimos hacer una especie de proyección hacia el inframundo.- dijo Kate- Como enviar una parte de uno mismo.

- Para que lo comprendáis- dijo el director- Si Sirius no había muerto estaría perdido entre el inframundo y nuestro mundo, ya que la maldición de Bellatrix no le mató.

- Y le encontré- dijo Elise- Un poco anonadado me explicó lo que había pasado, pero no pudimos hablar mucho rato porque yo tenía que salir si no quería perderme también.

- ¿Sirius está vivo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Harry, sacando las fuerzas para hablar de no sabía donde.

Kate y Dumbledore asintieron. Los demás se miraron impresionados entre sí.

- Y necesito que nueve personas que le conocieran (conmigo diez) y que tengan poderes mágicos me ayuden a sacarlo de allí. Es difícil, uno de los hechizos que tu madre me ayudó a traducir- dijo Elise mirando a Harry- Magia antigua, como la que te protege.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Harry asentía. Dumbledore le había hablado alguna vez de eso. Su madre usó lo que había aprendido de los códices para protegerle con su vida.

- Y nosotros somos esas ocho personas- murmuró Remus

Elise asintió

- Por eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda, porque creemos que sois los más indicados para traer de vuelta a Sirius- dijo Kate- aunque no sabemos si va a salir y qué es lo que nos puede pasar

- Contad conmigo- dijo Harry inmediatamente con determinación

- Y conmigo- se le unió Ginny, seguida de Remus

Hermione y Ron se miraron dudosos, miraron a los demás y fruncieron el ceño.

- Y conmigo-dijeron a la vez.

Elise y Dumbledore les sonrieron. Luego miraron a Artemis y a Tracy que se miraban entre ellos con tristeza.

- ¿Estáis seguras de lo que vais a hacer?- preguntó Artemis

- No- contestó Elise negando con la cabeza.- No conocemos a nadie que lo haya hecho.

La pareja se volvió a mirar con reservas.

- Nosotros no queremos tener nada que ver con la magia- murmuró Tracy.

Harry frunció el ceño enfadado. No se creía lo que estaba oyendo, al igual que los demás, que se miraban entre ellos con reprobación.

- ¡Vosotros no podéis ser Tracy y Artemis!- exclamó el chico entonces- ¡Sirius es vuestro amigo! ¡Tracy y Artemis no tendrían miedo por lo que pudiera pasar! ¡Ellos salvaron a mi madre de Voldemort! ¡Voldemort!- chilló aún más fuerte y dando un puñetazo en la mesa- ¿Qué hay peor que eso?

- Harry no creo que tengas ningún derecho a hablarnos así- dijo Artemis muy serio.

- Tenemos una familia, Harry- dijo con la voz temblorosa Tracy.

Elise no dijo nada pero tenía un semblante muy apenado y Remus rodeó el brazo de Harry para instarle a que se calmara y se sentara. Los demás se callaron pero su mirada lo decía todo, incluso la de los jóvenes que apenas acababan de conocer la historia. Kate se levantó ágilmente de la silla, también muy triste.

- Encontraremos a alguien que sí quiera hacerlo- murmuró la mujer- Y puede que Harry no tenga ningún derecho- miró a Artemis- pero sí tiene razón.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la entrada, defraudada. No se le ocurrió que sus amigos fueran a negarles su ayuda. Remus y Elise se levantaron para seguirla, pero Artemis detuvo a la morena por el brazo.

- Esperad un momento- dijo el hombre tonel rostro un tanto consternado- Lo haremos

Kate se giró en el pasillo.

- Artemis, no tienes porqué hacerlo obligado- dijo amargamente

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el matrimonio, esperando una respuesta.

- Queremos hacerlo- dijo entonces Tracy

Los demás se miraron entre sí entre alegres y temerosos. Iban a hacerlo.

…

Dos horas después, de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, todos estaban muy nerviosos. Tracy se había metido en la roñosa cocina a preparar algo para que comieran los que estaban allí; la señora Weasley y el resto de la familia habían sido enviados a la Madriguera oportunamente hacía tres días; Dumbledore estaba en todo. Aunque a la señora Weasley le costó bastante dejar a Ron y a Ginny en la casa de Londres. Fabian y Gideon se quedaron a cargo de la señora Fleming, la vecina de la familia; algo así como la señora Figg de su barrio.

Elise y Dumbledore se habían encerrado en uno de los salones limpios nada más llegar y habían insistido en que estuvieran preparados. Remus, Ron y Artemis jugaban al ajedrez alternativamente mientras Hermione y Ginny repartía sus nervios entre la cocina y la sala de estar.

Harry les miraba a todos y se preguntaba por qué no estaban tan histéricos como él. Sentada a su lado en el sofá, Kate arañaba la tapicería del desgastado sofá.

- Creo que todo saldrá bien- murmuró entonces la mujer mirando a Harry.

El chico suspiró y la miró escéptico.

- Parece que la palabra bien y yo no nos llevamos bien últimamente.

Kate tomó una de las manos de Harry.

- Quizás esto no te tranquilice, pero Elise siempre sabe lo que hace- dijo con una sonrisa

Harry sonrió también. Sí que le tranquilizaba, sobretodo que Kate confiara en ella.

- ¡Bocadillos y zumo para todos!- exclamó Tracy saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de bocadillos. Detrás de ella Ginny llevaba una jarra y Hermione unos vasos de plata que tenían toda la pinta de pesar toneladas.

Ron se levantó rápidamente a coger un bocadillo y se puso rojo de nuevo cuando Tracy le sonrió. Remus se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo a Artemis que se estaba riendo también.

- Vaya Tracy, cualquiera diría, en los lejanos tiempos del NTCPSP, que estarías preparando bocadillos para mí- dijo Kate burlona.

- Bueno, si tú supieras…- dijo la rubia sonriendo y sentándose al lado de su amiga, mientras los demás atacaban la bandeja- Rachel Rayan trabaja conmigo desde hace unos diez años, vino a la entrevista de trabajo sin saber que yo trabajaba allí. Ahora somos co-directoras de las dos tiendas de Londres.

Kate alzó las cejas con un gesto de sorpresa mientras Remus les acercaba un bocadillo a ambas.

- Sí, y he oído que Gilda se ha divorciado…- comentó el licántropo- me llamó el otro día para quedar y me lo dijo.

- Será mejor que eso no se lo digas a Elise…Si no ríete tú de la segunda Guerra Mundial- dijo riéndose Kate- ¿Y por cuál va, por el segundo?

- No, es su tercer divorcio- dijo Tracy- Rachel y ella siguen manteniendo sus reuniones de arpías destripadoras y me mantiene al día

Todos se echaron a reír de nuevo

- Mirad, Kate sale en esta revista- anunció Ginny que estaba leyendo una revista de colores chillones que le había dejado Hermione- "Kate Klumps declara: ahora mismo mi carrera me impide pensar en el amor"…

- Qué pelo más bonito te han dejado en las fotos- comentó Tracy mientras miraba la revista y Kate se ponía colorada.

Remus también miró la revista y se echó a reír.

- Sirius siempre se compraba todas estas revistas. Cuando se empezó a decir que salías con Tom Cruise casi le tuvimos que atar a una silla para que no se escapara a matar al pobre hombre…

- Eran todo mentiras- murmuró la cantante poniéndose colorada

Los demás se echaron a reír.

- De todas maneras, no haces buena pareja con Tom- sentenció Hermione muy seria- A mí me quedabas mejor con Antonio Banderas.

Tracy negó con la cabeza.

- Está casado. Sin duda yo te veía con George Clooney

- George es muy majo, pero ningún hombre puede competir con Sirius- dijo Kate sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa. Nunca ningún hombre podría, añadió internamente

Todas las mujeres presentes suspiraron mientras los hombres tosían nerviosamente.

Tras unos minutos más de charla, las puertas de la habitación donde estaban el director y Elise se abrieron, y Dumbledore apareció detrás.

- Cuando quieran.

…

Las ventanas del salón, ya de por si oscuro, estaban cubiertas con telas para impedir el paso de la escasa luz que se filtraba en la estancia. Elise permanecía de pie en el centro, sonriendo con esa tranquilidad de espíritu que la caracterizaba, mientras Dumbledore les invitaba a pasar.

- Bueno- empezó la morena poniéndose un poco más seria- Os vuelvo a repetir que no hay noticias de que esto se haya hecho antes y de que no sé qué puede pasar… ¿Seguís queriendo hacerlo?

Todos asintieron. Tracy tomó la mano de su esposo.

- Entonces colocaos en círculo a mi alrededor y daos las manos- Todos obedecieron silenciosamente, Dumbledore tomó las manos de Tracy y de Kate y el resto se fue situando entorno a la morena- Escuchad y esto es muy importante: pase lo que pase no os soltéis de las manos o no conseguiremos nada. Cerrad el círculo un poco.

Seguramente notaréis una fuerza muy grade, pero reoito, no os separéis.

Obedecieron a la mujer, Hermione y Tracy cerraron los ojos. Harry apretaba las mandíbulas con decisión.

- Ahora concentraos en la imagen de Sirius y escuchad.

Elise levantó los brazos, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar en una lengua extraña. Unos segundos después se abrió delante de ella un círculo que emitía una luz que parecía sólida y que quemaba la vista. Los que formaban el círculo cerraron los ojos y notaron una sacudida: Ginny cayó de rodillas pero no se soltó de Remus y de Hermione.

Elise seguía recitando lo que parecía un conjuro mientras la luz se hacíamos cegadora y tenían que hacer más esfuerzos por aguantar el círculo y estar concentrados. Tracy también se cayó, seguida casi al momento por Ron y Hermione. Remus y Harry se encorvaron para no caer al suelo.

Justo entonces, Elise paró de recitar y el círculo de luz se hizo insoportable. Kate se sorprendió a si misma chillando mientras Elise caía de rodillas y sus brazos desaparecían en el círculo. Dumbledore y Harry impidieron que se soltara para ir a ayudar a su amiga.

- ¡Concéntrate Kate!- exclamó Harry.

La morena, mientras, estaba chillando también, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente mientras intentaba sacar los brazos del círculo.

- ¡Ya!- chilló Remus cuando vio como una forma oscura empezaba a salir del círculo, con los brazos de Elise a su alrededor.

Todos vieron el semblante de Sirius y entonces una nueva sacudida les hizo gritar a todos. Del agujero luminoso ahora salía también un viento fortísimo que les arrastraba.

- ¡Aguantad!- gritó Dumbledore con su portentosa voz dándoles ánimos a todos.

Elise y Sirius lucharon por alejarse del círculo, pero tenían dificultades. Los demás no podrían aguantar mucho más. De repente, se oyó una explosión y todo paró en seco.

La estancia volvía a ser oscura, el viento huracanado había desaparecido y nadie veía qué había pasado porque no tenían los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

- Podéis soltaros- murmuró la voz de Elise- Y tú primo ¿Se puede saber que demonios comes? Creo que me has roto las costillas con tu culo de mamut

- Debilucha- murmuró una voz conocida por todos.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamaron casi todos a la vez mientras Dumbledore encendía unas velas con su varita.

El atractivo moreno se estaba incorporando, justo había caído encima de su prima, pero no pudo cumplir ése objetivo porque una centella de pelo naranja se le lanzó al cuello y le placó contra el suelo.

- ¡Kate!- exclamó el hombre cuando pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que se dedicaba a darle besos por toda la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La abrazó y ambos se levantaron del suelo, ella sin soltarle y llorando aún- Mi niña…- murmuró mientras le devolvía los besos.

- ¡Y a mí que me parta un rayo!- exclamó Elise haciéndose la enfadada desde el suelo, Remus se acercó a ayudarla- ¡Casi me quedo paralítica por tu culpa!

Sirius se separó unos centímetros de Kate y alzó una ceja.

- Anda ven a darme un abrazo, tontorrona, que sé que lo estás deseando.

Poniendo cara de estar haciéndole el mayor favor de su vida, Elise se acercó a abrazarle.

- Y como seas tan gilipollas de volverte a caer al inframundo, que sepas que no te voy a salvar el culo- murmuró mientras se separaba de él.

Remus se rió mientras se acercaba a saludar a su amigo.

- Eres mi héroe Pad- dijo bromeando mientras le abrazaba- ¿Mucho calor allí abajo?

- Nah, todo eso de las llamas es publicidad engañosa… ¡Vosotros!- exclamó entonces al ver a Tracy y a Artemis. Primero abrazó a la rubia y luego a su marido- Muchas gracias

La pareja negó con la cabeza mientras Tracy empezaba a temblar emocionada. Sirius les volvió a abrazar

- Profesor- Sirius se acercó a Dumbledore- Muchas gracias

El aciano sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

- Espero que esto te haya servido de algo, Sirius- murmuró para que sólo le oyera el aludido, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Harry!

El muchacho, que hasta entonces había estado luchando por mantenerse fuerte, apretar la mandíbula y sobretodo no llorar, no pudo más. Abrazó a su padrino escondiendo la cara. Se sentía aliviado, feliz, pero parecía que toda la frustración y la culpa se querían escapar e forma de lágrimas.

Unos segundos después, el hombre saludó y dio las gracias también a Hermione, Ginny y Ron, que estaban muy emocionados también

Acabada la ronda de saludos, Kate se volvió a apropiar de Sirius sin intenciones visibles de soltarle.

Elise abrazó a Tracy y le limpió las lágrimas mientras Artemis las rodeaba a las dos

- No llores- le murmuró la morena- Todo está bien…

La mujer rubia asintió pero seguía llorando. Harry también estaba emocionado y notó que alguien le cogía la mano. Era Giny, que miraba al frente distraída, aunque no podía disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. Harry le apretó la mano

Y ya no importaba que estuviera a punto de empezar una guerra. Harry supo eso cuando vio como Remus abrazaba a Elise y la hacía sonreír, como Sirius parecía un adolescente al lado de Kate, como Artemis consolaba a Tracy, como la amistad había padecido embistes pero seguía siendo tan pura después de tantos años y tantas calamidades. No importaba porque por mucho que Voldemort luchara no podría desunirlos, no podría destruirles, porque tenían la mejor arma y la única que podía derrotarle: el amor. El amor que había soportado los años, la distancia, el exilio y la prisión.

El muchacho notó como Dumbledore apoyaba una mano en su hombro y Harry supo que él también lo sabía. Ganarían esa guerra.

**FIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno… sé que no es lo que esperabais muchos y que os hubiera gustado que siguiera o que acabara de otra forma… pero tras pensarlo… es que he visto que no quería continuar. El presente es de Rowling y de momento no es un tiempo que haya trabajado y no tiene unos personajes con los que me sienta cómoda y no quería fastidiarla. Así que mi querido fic se acaba aquí. Ni yo me lo creo joder, que pena.

Bueno, que sepáis que he llegado hoy de vacaciones desde Alicante sin dormir, medio borracha y no he comido nada desde hace 24 h así que si pongo incoherencias se deben a la falta de sueño y comida y al exceso de alcohol y de fiesta… Por eso no he actualizado antes, esta semana no he estado ocupada pero creo que me merecía un descansito…. Aunque lo primero que estoy haciendo es enviaros este último capítulo, para ver si consigo endulzar a alguien el final de las vacaciones

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido durante poco o mucho tiempo, porque de verdad que habéis sido quienes me han dado motivos para seguir escribiendo… Es gratificante compartir con vosotros una de mis mayores pasiones y recibir tanto apoyo… (Henar saca el clinex)… Muchas gracias a todos

Y nada, sólo pediros que me dejéis un review y me digáis que os ha parecido…

No puedo contestarlos vuestros porque el teléfono de casa no funciona y como mañana es fiesta los de Telefónica no vendrán hasta el martes (que ya tengo clase) y me tengo que ir con un disquete (y con mi cara) a casa de un amigo a postear el capítulo… En fin, soy una impresentable que no contesta reviews TT… Pero si queréis que os conteste a algo escribidme a mi mail o dejadme un mensaje en mi panel de la comunidad de Story Weavers (la dirección está en el capítulo anterior)

Un beso

Hermione Weasley 86

M.O.S, M.L.L.

Escritora Weaver

Prefecta de Ravenclaw HA

Miembro de la Orden del Fénix (ja,ja)

Amiga por correspondencia de una mortífaga exnovia de Voldemort

Eterna estudiante

Amargada por los exámenes


End file.
